Affections
by miaparker
Summary: The possible future to the wonderful The Traitor and the Pariah
1. Ch 1 without him

A/N: hey everyone! well i'm sur just like me everyone else too liked chaotic-theoratician's _The Traitor and the Pariah_. well here's what i think could be hapening after that story. before the story, however, i'd like to thank dear chaotic for allowing me to write a sequel to her lovely story. i don't know if i'll ever be able to write as good as her but i definately will try to write my very best. again i'd like to ask you guys not to confuse this with the story that she might write which she may submit in future-she says it near( yay!) and i'd like congratulate all the fellow writers anyone and on my favourite and/or alert list for their stories they are all absolutely amazing.

**disclaimer: i, sadly own none of the rights for the characters and the basic story of Chaotic's.**

Skye walked into her room and shut the door behind her to change out of the lab clothes but heard Dr. Shannon call out to her.

'Skye, there is someone here who needs some fixing, could you help please I have to get back to the other patient' she asked from her table.

'Sure Dr. Shannon' she said happily as she anyway didn't want to go back to her house.

She had her day off from Boylan's and her housemates were probably at their internships which would mean that she would be hated being alone these days. Any time that she was alone reminded her of Lucas. Even though it had been two months since she had last, since the time she had helped him get out of the brig where he was locked up and out of Terra Nova. She had occupied herself with her internships at the infirmary and the construction work. Not that it had made her forget him, she could never forget him, but it was a distraction for her mind. But as soon as she would be alone his thoughts would cloud her brain.

She would think of where he was, what he would be doing, would he be alive even— of course he was alive; he couldn't die, no, not without seeing her one last time¬… not without making up with his father…not without giving her one last kiss on her lips…his kiss!…his soft lips taking dominance of her mouth…his tongue in her mouth…his taste…his long fingers gently caressing her body…the night they'd made love…all other nights in the forest…going to sleep everyday annoyed with him…waking up in his arms, though she'd disliked it then, now she would give almost anything in the whole world for that.

In the on and half months after his leave quite some things had changed. Though not completely normal her relation, with Taylor had improved tremendously. Almost all the doubt and suspicion had gone, yet whenever Lucas or his escape came up in their talks or listening to someone else talk of that, Skye feel the doubt and suspicion arise but saw it go soon. Tom Boylan yet remained the only person who knew about what had happened between Skye and Lucas. Josh however was still interested in her. Though Skye tried as much as she could, without getting offensive and letting out her secret, to stay away from him he would always somehow be around.

She tried talking about this to Boylan, but he only said that his job was to keep her secret not give her relationship advises. It made her want to go out into the forest and look for him. She wished she could, but even though all her look overs or baby sitters had been taken off, she found it hard to get away from others' eyes. She was still asked questions about her whereabouts if she were a little late but with pretty less suspicion.

Even now, as she worked on her patient's arm she thought of how she had tended to Lucas. The way he used to flinch but still didn't say much to her. Her thoughts were invaded with the 'ouch' from the patient. She found herself tightly holding onto the broken shoulder.

'Sorry Pete.' She said and inwardly blushed.

'It's fine but can you do this a little faster?' Pete said a little irritated, 'It's been 10 minutes and I need to get back, you know.'

Skye inwardly berated herself and got working as fast as she could. This was the worst part of getting lost in his thoughts. She wouldn't know what she was doing or with who was she standing or even where she was standing. But now again she was distracted with concentration on the broken shoulder. It was fixed into a sling and ready to go. Skye told Pete to rest that arm and not put pressure on that arm at all.

Her duty timing was finished and so she asked Dr. Shannon if she could leave which she allowed her to. Skye went to the locker room and shimmied out of her lab coat and went out into the cool evening and yes what she dreaded was right outside talking to Tasha. Josh. He looked at the door to see whether Skye had come or not as he had done after every minute of the past half hour. Yes! She had come out of the lab wearing a green tank top beneath an open shirt and cargos. She looked just as nice as she everyday did. He quickly said goodbyes to Tasha and came to her.

'Hey!' he said cheerfully.

'Hi Josh.' Skye said with as big as a smile as she could muster.

Skye was really tired at being happy and bright at meeting Josh. She knew that even as she was still friends with him she didn't have the feelings she earlier had for him. All her feelings were only occupied and reserved for five simple letters. L-U-C-A-S.

'So anything up?' josh asked.

'Oh no, nothing just the routine' she answered lazily.

'What did you do today?' he asked a little disappointed by her lack of answer.

'A few broken limbs, some pusses and rashes' she lazily said.

'What is it, Skye?' Josh asked irritated as he was tired of her answering him so wryly. Most of the time he met her she seemed preoccupied and bored to answer. It felt as though she was trying to ignore him. But then she suddenly again would be the friendly old Skye and he would again be back to happiness.

'What?' she asked innocently but knew that her lack of interest had irritated him. It just seemed so hard sometimes to talk to him. Earlier she thought that his behavior was like that because he was new to things or he was just lost because of Kara's death but now she just felt that he was silly and stupid. Earlier she felt all this was somehow cute but after Lucas it just seemed much too naïve. Skye's train of thought was broken when Josh next spoke.

'It's just that you seem so preoccupied and distracted especially when I'm around. Are you ignoring me Skye?' Josh asked sadly.

His sad voice seemed to have got the better of Skye as she spoke very quickly without thinking.

'No Josh, no. I am not ignoring you it's just that these days I get really tired of all the work that I am doing—med- lab, Boylan's bar and all reconstruction work. Any free time I have I just want to rest and sleep. It's just that please don't take it to yourself.' Skye said as politely as she could. She already felt guilty of doing this to Josh even though he was very irritating. He didn't have many friends here in Terra Nova, so feeling ignored by even one of them must feel bad. She wanted to make up to him so she asked brightly 'okay, how about playing a few games of chess with me tomorrow?' they were starting to near her house.

His face brightened at once. 'Sure, after your construction duty?'

'Yeah. That seems just fine.' They had reached her house now.

'Bye then.' She said lightly

Although he was disappointed by not being called inside, he smiled nevertheless 'See you Skye.' He said and bent to give her good bye kiss on her forehead.

Skye very hardly kept from flinching at this. It again remained of how different Josh was from Lucas and how much she yearned that this was Lucas and not Josh. As she shut door behind her she couldn't but think where Lucas was and again in loneliness his thought engulfed her.

* * *

><p>So...how was it ? i hope you liked it i know its short and has some gramatical mistakes. pls bear with me. and drop me line of your views<p>

mia.


	2. Ch 2 without her

**A/N:** hey evryone i finally wrote the second chapter for this story. though idont think ihave many readers, those of you who have taken time to read the story thank you. **AlexisSalvator17, **thank you so much for the review, yours was the only one i got! but it made me very happy. Also i'm going to make my own Lucas and Skye story, so just to let you know. now, this chapter is from lucas's point of veiw. enjoy.

Disclaimer: fox must love doing this to all writers. no this isn't mine. but yeah the prequel story is chaotic's whom i thank for writing it.

* * *

><p>Lucas couldn't help but feel empty. Incomplete. It had been so for the past one and half months. 6 weeks. 45 days. So many days, he couldn't even say how he had lived for the last 45 days without having Skye around. Without his lovely Bucket. Without knowing that she was near him. Without having her at an arm's distance. Without feeling her sweet smell and having her wonderful taste on his lips. God it was only the wonderful of memory her that made him live, the hope that one day everything would be his. Again.<p>

He completely missed it all. Sleep with her beside him…having her inside his arms….taking her fragrance every time he woke up….looking onto her clear blue eyes that were as deep and drowning as any ocean could be…the continues games they played to outwit each other…her laughter that kept ringing in his ears…the blazing look in her eyes when she got angry with him…her boldness…and the way she never stepped back and never gave in, though she finally had done that night…that night!...the night before she was taken away from him…he would get it all back.

He would get to her and hold her in his arms and take inhale smell. He would keep her close forever more. He would end anyone who dared to take her away from him. Anyone—the Shannon boy or his father. His father…the man who had taken away everything from him. His mother, his innocence, his childhood, his home, his Skye—the only one thing that had made him feel happy. Everything. But he would take that all back; all the stolen happiness would be reclaimed. This would be when he would takeover Terra Nova, again and this would be forever. Though this time it wouldn't be with other people's lives on stake. Lucas had come to know again how it felt when you saw the loved ones in front of you in trouble. This time he would make sure that anything that Skye loved wouldn't be in trouble, well almost everything. His father surely was in deep, deep trouble. And that Shannon boy too.

He would takeover Terra Nova and make it his paradise, where his Bucket would be the Queen. Everything thing possible would be done to make her happy. He would make their life a wonderful fairytale. An amazing wedding, then a wonderful house, best clothes, best food, even kids, everything that she would want to have. The idea of having kids with Skye exited him and made him smile at the idea.

Also the flame of anger against his father still was bright and hot inside him. It was brighter since he had taken Skye away from him and refused to accept him. This time he knew that his father would never agree to him or allow him to have Skye and so he understood that one had to end. There would be a fight and there would, definitely, be an end. Then there would be happiness finally.

For that, before he took Terra Nova over, he had to do his work. He had gone to the Sixers after escaping from Terra Nova. He had come to of the fracture there and was working to rebuild the portal but yet it wasn't complete but could be completed if he could reach the Eye somehow. This would be his excuse for going over to Terra Nova. Though it wasn't his only reason going there. He wanted to meet Skye. He wanted to meet her once as he knew that he had to if he wanted to live for their possible future. He had to see her, to make sure that she was fine. He planned on talking about this to Mira. So thinking about the excuse he went to Mira.

She was in her tree-house, sitting behind her chair looking at her plex. It looked like she was looking at someone's picture and Lucas realized that it was her daughter. He cleared his throat to make her aware of his presence and she started a little.

'w-what?' he had caught her little off-guard.

'Mira, the work is quite complete rather it is almost complete.' He said in his confident voice.

'so? Do you want me to complete it, Genius?' She said that

Resisting an urge to punch her he said 'no, I don't want you to complete anything. I just came here to tell you that I'm going to Terra Nova. I'm taking a rover and a stupid Sixer of yours.'

'Why do you need to do that? Can't you complete it here?' she said snappily.

Lucas already knew this was coming and so was ready with the answer.

'Of course I can do it here but it'll taking months or maybe a year even. And that would be long delay, knowing that you want to see your daughter.' He added pointing towards the plex.

'Don't you dare include my daughter in this! This is all happening because of you and that bitch Tate girl of yo—' Mira snarled but was cut off by Lucas' snarl

'If you dare to speak once more of Skye like that, believe me, I'll kill you.' He said and stomped off.

Mira remained stunned behind but recovered soon and stomped out herself.

'Hey you! You can't leave right now. Terra Nova is high on security and you are one of the most expected people. At least two weeks until you leave. We cannot take any chances and this time believe me you won't be able to escape.' She said in her commanding way 'Or you can walk as none of my soldiers or the rovers will be available.'

Lucas had no choice but to agree as walking there and coming back would itself take 2 weeks. Also, that would be way more tiring. Using rovers would be way faster and less tiring. Through rovers it would barely take 2-3 days.

The power Mira held over him made him just angry. It felt like being with his father. But then he would bear all this for Skye. He would bear anything for Skye. And so he started counting the days remaining to see her. It soothed him so much. Even to think of her was blissful and exciting.

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you think? i hope you like it and pls pls let me know wat you think.<strong>

**-Mia**


	3. ch 3 fantasies

Hey everyone! Ok I m really, really, really sorry. I know I've past limits not updating for so long but I'm really sorry…I had a lot of school work to do and lot of valentines stuff to do, which again reminds me that this was one of the best valentines EVER and I hope that all ur valentines too went just as good…its valentine week and I think everyone deserves a gift so I'm gonna ask you if you would like the next chapter up tomorrow or its ok if I post the day after? Whatever you say…now on with the story… pls. bear with me but this chapter is not much of lucasXskye but it is really important and I hope that it's fine. Also thanks to my readers: AlexisSalvator, and all others thank you SOOOO much. It's really overwhelming and wonderful to read ur reviews even if it's only been 2 chapters so pls. do review if u read this

**Disclaimer:** no, nobody gifted the show to me on valentines.

* * *

><p>Skye awoke with Lucas in her dreams. It was now normal as she frequently had his dreams but this one was different. It had set her nerves on fire. Unlike everyday it wasn't him and her making love or spending time with each other. It was about the commander and Lucas coming in front of each other and their confrontation. Their arguments still rang in her ears. It reminded her that it would be very difficult to overcome the commander's wrath, even though Lucas had changed . That being together would be very, very hard. The dream reminded her just that there was still a long bridge between them.<p>

She couldn't think of Lucas anymore. It was too much for her. She felt that she needed to get over him. It was going to be extremely difficult to even meet and getting back together would be all the way harder. Yes, she needed to get over him. Maybe busy herself with another internship… No she wouldn't be able to handle another internship. It would surely kill her. No, she needed something relaxing. She needed something that would distract and make her happy. _Hmmm_, she thought, _this needs thought_.

She dressed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She was just leaving to go for stroll as she did on her off days when her mother called her.

'Bucket, honey, why have you still kept this ragged pair of shorts and this two tank tops?' she asked her head popping out of the laundry. She was holding the clothes that Skye had worn during her time away and _that night_ with Lucas. She, somehow, couldn't throw away the clothes she'd been wearing then. They felt like a memory of it, of Lucas. It felt as though she had taken one of _his_ things.

'Mom, I just forgot to put them away. I'll go do it.' Skye said and quickly took them away from her mother before she could argue. She went to her room and tucked them away safely in a drawer she knew her mother wouldn't open.

She got out and hugged her mom wishing her goodbye. She then left. She had been walking towards the gardens when she found Maddy calling her name and hurrying towards Skye. She looked in tension. Her usual bag was on her shoulders and a few books in her hands.

'Hi Skye!' She said readjusting her bag on her shoulders. 'So what's up?' without waiting for an answer she hurried into speech. 'Okay, I won't take long. Skye may I ask for a favor?'

'Yeah, sure. What do you want?' Skye asked ready to help.

'Be my Cinderella.' Maddy answered simply.

'Uh, what?' Skye asked dumbly.

'Well, I've to do another play for the kids teaching them something and so I thought you could be the Cinderella in the play for me.' She said the latter pleadingly.

'Yeah sure, I'd love to but what's a "Cinderella" is it some kind of an herb or something?' Skye asked not sure what she had to become.

'You really don't know what's, actually who's Cinderella?' Maddy asked surprised by Skye's lack of knowledge of a fairytale.

But then she remembered that not everyone knew Cinderella. Few people knew about her and fewer remembered dear Cinderella. In the 22nd century people had fairy tales more with gadgets and hi-tech stuff. The traditional fairytales had gone off by the ending of the 21st century. She, Maddy, had been told of such fairytale from her grandmother. Her grandmother was very traditional but she had died 5-6 months before they came to Terra Nova.

'Cinderella is a lead of one the fairytales.' Maddy explained to Skye.

'Are you sure 'cause I've heard many from my mother but there was no Cinderella in them' Skye said trying to remember if there was one wats-her-name Cinderella in them.

'Well, that's the problem isn't it? Todays—actually 2149's—generation! They know so less about the actual things that happened earlier.' Maddy said with such effect that Skye was actually reminded of her grandmother who always used to be angry with her for not being like people used to be in her 21st century. She was very traditional and had always taught Skye how to be cultural. She started laughing at the thought of Maddy meeting her grandmother. But Maddy looked a little fallen from Skye's response and so Skye quickly stopped laughing.

'Well, what about Cinderella?' she asked trying to be earnest.

Maddy's face brightened at once 'Oh yes! So as I was saying, I've been asked to teach them about the olden things that used to be done and one of them is fairy tales. But this time I felt that it should be staged for them rather than them themselves doing it. Partly because they may be able to understand it better and partly cuz I really can't manage them without getting headaches. So this time older people will be doing things. I don't know many other teenagers around here so I thought that I should ask you to be the lead of the play. Would you please be the lead?'

'Well, I'd love to. But the play, I don't know any of it, so….' Skye's voice trailed off.

Maddy giggled 'of course you don't. Let me tell you. So' she cleared her throat and started in a controlled and sweet voice 'Once upon a time….'

The rest of Skye's morning went in the wonderful fantasy of Cinderella's fairy tale.

At the Sixers' camp Lucas Taylor sat in his room trying to think out a way to make the Sixers and the Phoenix soldiers to think that he was working on his project of renewing the portal and not interfering when he did meet Skye. Lucas didn't want to be disturbed when he did meet his _Bucket._ He hadn't planned anything special or something. He just needed to know that she was fine and happy. He wanted to know whether her father was giving her hard time or not. It boiled his blood to think of the latter. Though now the idea of revenge had gone. He didn't want revenge. He wanted his Bucket. He didn't want to avenge his mother as he now understood what she would feel if her own son killed the man she loved, though still refused to call that man his own father.

He had long given up on a way to make the portal and connect them to the future. It only felt right now as he knew that rejoining themselves with future would only hurt Skye. Lucas more than understood how it would Skye feel seeing her loved ones in danger. Lucas could actually feel himself wince whenever he thought of destroying Terra nova. Even the possibility of Skye getting hurt was upsetting to him. Even though he was away from her he wanted her to be happy and keep her happy always. He knew that one day, one day, they too would have their "happily ever after"; that one day they would have their fairytale. His morning slowly passed as he was mesmerized with the thoughts of his and Skye's fantasy.

* * *

><p>Well how's it? Did you like it? Pls leave a review…and do tell if I should post it tomorrow or day after…<p>

Lots of love

Mia


	4. ch 4 Cinderella

Ok so, hey everyone!. I know I said that I'll post this the next day or the day after tomorrow but it really took so long to just write that I couldn't manage to post the next day, or the next, or the next, so pls. pls. bear with me.

Disclaimer: fox loves to hurt us all.

Skye stared the clear blue sky, deep in thought. _Hmmm…Cinderella…the name did seem good. Yes, it really was good…it seemed to suit her too…and what more Maddy had also told her that she too used to have blonde hair like her…she really did fit her…it would look nice…look…she would have to ask Maddy what all she had to wear and how she would look…Cinderella…_

The play was doing her a lot good. It was the first time that she was sitting in her porch—all alone —looking at her blue namesake, after her time with Lucas. It was the first time that she was actually feeling high. This time her thoughts went to the beautiful fairytale maddy had told her. From what maddy had told her Cinderella seemed one of the best lead in a fairytale. Making a play out of that was a great idea. Skye was excited for doing the rehearsals. There would be other people and laughter and everything.

Skye found herself thinking about how she would look and how she would speak and she had already decided her favorite scene—the ball. Maddy had described it all so vividly and wonderfully that it all seemed right in front of her eyes. Maddy had even told her about the queer puffed gowns that the women wore then. _How would she look in them?_ She had asked _very beautiful_ maddy had said with a big smile _all the guys will be gushing over you. _Inwardly Skye had thought that she only cared for one guy to gush over her. But she was sure that this guy wouldn't be there to see her in the "beautiful" look, as maddy had described it. It would her and the prince dancing gracefully in the ball. _Wait; what? A prince? _Of course! How could she forget there would a guy she should fall in love with and if she remembered right there was a kiss in the ending. _A kiss? _She had to kiss _another guy! _ But she couldn't do that. Not when she…she didn't understand, why she didn't want to do that, but she was she didn't. What would Lucas think? _Lucas…_

It was only until when maddy was sitting beside her and calling out her name that Skye came to herself.

'Skye, Got lost?' maddy asked with giggle

'Uh, yeah. So anything up?' Skye asked changing the topic.

'Yes, what have you thought?' Maddy asked excitedly 'will you be Cinderella?'

'Obviously, maddy.' She said matter-of-factly. 'how could ever say no to such a great offer?'

'aww, thanks! This is going to be so great. We have so much to do.' Maddy said enthusiastically. 'we must start the rehearsals straight away. We hardly have a couple weeks.'

'Yeah, we have to do the characters too. I mean the stepmother and the stepsisters; the ball and other soldiers the fairy god mother and the king, his advisor, and of course, the prince'

'Well, I've got some people—Tasha will be the stepmom, she is god at being fierce, Kate and April are your to-be step sisters. Then we have the fairy-god mother, for that I'll be trying out some older ladies. Next comes the ball, for that the king and his advisor's tryouts are tomorrow, the ball girls and guys would be the boys and girl from around here, only seven couples. Finally, the prince also I'm trying out after sometime.'

'Oh' Skye never knew that so much had been going on. She didn't even know about any of this. It felt that she actually had missed out a huge part of time at terra nova. Maddy had been doing so much and she, Skye just kept herself cut off from everything going on. She had just been so immersed in herself and Lucas. _Lucas…_he reminded her of the kiss and Skye quickly grabbed the opportunity.

'About the prince, uh, you know, I'm a little uncomfortable with the kissing part.' Skye said awkwardly.

'Oh yeah, understand. We'll keep someone you are fine with. And yeah the kissing would be very small but as we have a wedding so a small kiss should be there. I hope you understand.'

She said that she did understand, though she didn't want to, but deep down she knew that Maddy's point was plausible. She knew that Maddy would help her as much as possible. Then Maddy looked at her watch and said that she had to leave for the tryouts of the prince.

'Ok, so see you soon. I'll come to tell you what happened, around dinner maybe. See ya!' she said and left.

Skye was again left to herself. She was thinking about the play rehearsals when she saw a figure approaching and quickly straightened as he neared.

'Hey kid.' Came the commander's booming voice.

'Hi Taylor.' She said.

'So what's up?' he said 'I heard that miss Shannon was doing some kind of a play. Participating?'

'Yes, in fact, I am the lead. Cinderella.' She said proudly.

'what's that? Some kind of plant or disease?' he asked chuckling. 'so miss Shannon is doing a play on plant life for 5-10 year old kids, interesting.'

No, she is doing a play on the fairytale of Cinderella. Who, as maddy describes, is an elegant, caring, sweet and _very_ beautiful young lady.' She said stressing on how wonderful Cinderella was. The next half hour went in explaining what she was going to do and what all the story was about. This was because even Taylor did not know what or who Cinderella was.

It was almost 8.30 – 9.00 that he said he should leave. She asked him t stay longer but he declined saying he had to sleep early. Skye got up and went in to the kitchen to find her mother setting the table up for supper.

'Hey mom,' she said brightly. She was quite happy about how she and the commander had come back to the friendlier terms and how much it meant to her. It was like her life was back to normal where she was the happy girl with her mother and Taylor and all her friends. Even the idea of seeing josh seemed less irritating. All this was done by just one new thing. The play. It seemed as though her life was almost complete. The only unfulfilled space was the big hole in it where Lucas stayed. For now, she came back to her mom and the tasty smell coming from the hot platter.

'You know, Taylor was here. He came like that'. She told her mother.

'Yes, I heard. But I did not want to disturb the vital talks about your play.' She said with a smile. 'I'm very happy for you that you got sich a good role in the play. Congrats, honey.'

'Thanks mom.'

They were talking about the fairy tale when maddy came to see them. She was smiling widely and something told Skye that she was in for a surprise.

'god Skye.' She said 'this is so good. I'm really lucky that it would be less trouble for you and me both.'

'What happened, maddy?' Skye asked excited to know who the prince was.

'Well…um…let me see…so…erm' she dragged teasing Skye.

'Come on, now stop it!' cried Skye getting impatient.

Maddy giggled and said 'fine. The king is still remaining but the advisor was selected –Hunter. Next we have the prince—you are going to be so happy—its no one else but _Josh._

Skye face and spoon both dropped. _Josh?_

So did you like it? Pls. leave a review. It really reminds me to write.

My love and regards to all

Mia


	5. Ch 5 miniature skye

Lucas sat there working on the puzzle in front of him. He was trying to get his sonic gun work on the various things that he'd collected from the jungle and not its battery. He stopped to stretch, when he realized that there was some noise coming from outside. _The stupid, noisy, irritating Sixer camp! _He thought sourly. He went out to see who or what was causing such a racket. It seemed like squealing and whining in shrill voices. He stopped at the bamboo railing. He felt himself smile when saw the scene in front of him. There was a girl, about 7-8 years, in front of him, squealing and shouting at a boy almost the same age they were surrounded by a few other kids. These must be the kids of the phoenix soldiers.

'No. I'll play. I want to play.' She said heatedly.

'You can't. It's a boy's game. Why don't you just go and play with the other girls? Go and play with those silly dolls.' The boy retorted cockily

'Excuse me? Firstly dolls are girly, secondly _I _am _not_ girly. I don't like playing with girls much so stop telling me to go and play with those stupid girls.' The girl said with such attitude that Lucas felt his eyes widening.

'But you are a girl and girls aren't supposed to play such games. Then if you get hurt it would be our fault!' the boy answered accusingly.

'But I really want to play, tom. Please.' The girl's voice was so imploring that Lucas couldn't help but get down from his tent and go near them.

'What's the problem here?' he asked in authoritative voice.

Before the boy could even open his mouth the girl turned and Lucas was shocked to see her face. He was amazed at what he saw. The girl looked stunningly similar to Skye. It was as though she was her miniature model. The same blue eyes, the same curly bushy hair, the same pearly skin and the same look when she was irritated.

'Well, I want to play with them and tom is not letting me play. They are all playing fighting but they are not allowing me to. That is so unfair. I really want to play. Please tell them to let me play—who are you?' she said realizing that she didn't know this tall bearded person who was smiling at her; shooting him a quizzical look and crossed her arms. Lucas was suddenly hit with a wave of Déjà vu. The little girl looked exactly like Skye had when she had first seen him come out of the darkness when her mother was in the Sixers' camp & the crossing of arms was so similar that it made his heart clench in Skye's memory and started grinning at the kid.

'Oh. I'm Lucas. I live in the tent above, right here. I heard the noise so I came to look what was happening. Who are you?'

'_I _am Ginger.' The girl said with confidence.

'So Ginger, I heard that this boy wasn't letting you play. Very bad, very bad, tom. You should never behave this way. Especially to a girl. She is so nicely asking you to let her play and you are refusing her so rudely? Not good, now you say she might get hurt, and then play easy. You might get hurt too. And you don't want to get hurt yourself either, do you? Not in front of a girl.' He smiled at Ginger. And she gave him such a greatful smile that it made his heart from Skye's memory.

'So can I play?' she asked hopefully but with confidence.

'Uh, yeah, yeah, you can play, sure.' He said uncertainly looking from Lucas to her and back.

'Thanks, thanks so much, er…' Ginger's voice trailed off as she didn't know what to call him.

'Lucas.' He said and smiled at her warmly.

'Hey, Lucas. Well thanks for helping.' She said with a cheerful smile.

'But what will I get in return?' he asked

'In return?' she looked confused. 'I don't have anything to give in return. But I'll ask my mother if she has anything you'd like. What do you want?'

'I would like to have a few games of "guns" with you.' He said.

'What is that?' she asked.

'Well, I'll teach you when you come. Would you come?' he asked seriously.

'Oh yeah sure, maybe tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow sounds great!' Lucas answered happily. Finally he'd have a company. What a great company–Bucket's miniature! It would be the best pastime and it wouldn't even remind him of Skye so much as she would anyway be with him!

'See you Lucas.' She waved and set off towards where the boys were playing.

'Bye.' He said thinking about this little girl and Skye. Remembering how Skye had looked when she was little. He remembered how they had met the first time, when they were little.


	6. Ch 6 Irony!

Okay now, I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't post this earlier but I never got any time and so couldn't post this…it been about two weeks that I haven't posted anything and so I'm sorry…this story is going really slow. So I've decide to make other chapters longer to make Skye and Lucas meet and do the whole romance thing, but until then it's all gonna be drama. It would take about two days for me to get the next chapter done as I've to extend it and fit in the Lucas part which will surely make it way too long...then again I know you people love longer chapters so it will be there…this chapter is little filler and I hope that it will make you happy…I don't get many reviews so I don't know if there are many readers but all those who take time out to read and review a HUGE thank you and those who read and don't review thanks for taking out time(that doesn't mean that u don't need 2 review though, pls. do, its very encouraging and I'll love to hear what you all think….

*OMG! Terra Nova has been cancelled? WHY? It was one of the best shows and they cancelled it…it's so SAD :=(((( its awful...I cried that it won't be coming….* sorry for that but couldn't control myself…terrible! Now we'll have to wait till some other channel renews it…I'm sure someone will love it as much or maybe some bits as much as we do!

**Disclaimer:** this is so bad! Knowing that who the 1st season belongs to isn't redoing it and the ones who are dying for it are too poor to buy it—no offence, but at least I am—its so upsetting

Skye didn't understand what was going on. Skye smiled as though she was as happy as Maddy that her brother was selected. However on the inside she couldn't be more upset and annoyed at this. She didn't know what wrong had she done. She knew that she had betrayed the colony, she had shot Lucas, she had built a huge wall of lies and she had hurt the commander but she had already done all she could. Why? Why then? Why then all this had to happen to her? Why did the play's have to be Josh? _Josh?_ _Why? _

She was so, so happy earlier, only five minutes earlier. She had actually felt high for the first time her whole stressed-over-Lucas-period. It was the first time after _that _that she had felt as though she wanted to do something for herself and to be happy. She was sick of being sad, lonely & of missing Lucas. It hurt her alot to think about him and his whereabouts. She was just sick of it all. She had been looking forward to this new thing that had come her way. It made her happy to be a part of something that could be fun and be a service to terra nova. But now! Now she had to see Josh every day. Not only did she have to see him but she had to act as though she was in _love with him! _How could she even do that? No! it was so good that there were only few scenes with him –the ball and the wedding. _The wedding! _That would mean that she would have to _kiss him! Why? _

'This is absolutely delicious; don't you think Skye, Skye?' Maddy called to her and Skye realized that Maddy and she were both holding onto plates of pie that her mother had made.

'Got lost again?' Maddy joked.

Uh, yeah' she said coming back to herself 'So, what were you saying'

'Well, I was saying that now that we've got most of our cast then we should start the rehearsals from tomorrow' she said confidently. 'What do you think?'

'Yeah, fine by me.' Skye answered. Even though it involved josh and stuff, she really was keen to start on the new thing.

'Great then, I'll let the others know. Tomorrow we'll just start by telling everyone the story and getting them to know the characters. Then I think we could go to the Eye and find out more about it all. I've to tell everyone. Could you just go and tell Hunter and Tasha about this. I'll tell the others. Now I should be off, Mrs. Tate thanks you for the pie. It is really tasty. Bye then Skye, good night Mrs. Tate.' Maddy said shutting the door behind her.

'Mom, I'll go tell Tasha and Hunter.' She said with a hint of questioning in her voice.

'Ah,ah Skye not before you finish you food and the pie. Then you may go' Skye obediently sat down and ate all while she chatted happily with her mother about how fun it would be to act as Cinderella and blabbered on.

20 minutes later Skye was walking down the path of her old house. She just thought about how much things had changed since she had last spent a night there. So many things had happened and all that was still happening. Though between all this, the things that still remained the same were that she was glad that her mother was alive and alright, the commander was in a high position in her head, she definitely loved adventures, she definitely _didn't_ love josh, she didn't think of hunter as anything more than a friend and she still had deep friendship with Tasha and Hunter. Tasha's smiling face opened the door.

'Hey girlfriend!' she said cheerfully.

'Hi Tash' Skye said happily. If she had to decide three places that she enjoyed the most in Tasha, Hunter and Max's company would surely take the third place or maybe fourth after commander and his chess games. First would, definitely be, Lucas and his arms, second was her mother and her hug. Her friends were one of the best parts of her life. They had supported her when her parents had been sick and her father had died. They had supported her when the resistance from the terra novans had been done. They had supported her even when she had exposed as the Sixer mole. They had even supported her when she wasn't that liked and welcomed by other terra novans and the commander. They were kind and sweet her. They were probably the only ones, except Boylan, who had treated her without any suspicion.

'Skye! Hi! Get in' came Hunters cry from the door of the inner bedroom.

'Oh hi your majesty' she said with a courtesy towards him in a mock behavior of respect as if to remind him that He was the king in the play.

'Come on, I know I'm the king and not the prince, Cinderella' he said as though offended.

'Hey, I didn't mean any offence. By the way I'm not forgetting you dear cruel stepmother.' She said laughing at Hunter's sad and Tasha's grinning face.

'Well, it's gonna be fun to harass you, stepdaughter, I'm waiting for that haha' she giggled off.

'That reminds me what I came here for, listen we have our first rehearsal from tomorrow, we won't be doing any scenes or something but we'll chack the whole thing out in The Eye. Okay?'

'Yeah sounds great!' Hunter chipped.

'At what time should we reach The Eye?' Tasha asked.

'Actually, you should reach one of the housing units. They are where we'll be practicing. I don't know which one but I'm sure that you'll come to know and for the timing I think by about 11' Skye explained.

'Who else would be there?' Hunter asked.

'Well, your majesty, the whole cast and crew will be there.' She said mimicking a manly voice.

'Get off it Skye! And the whole cast means the prince and party too?' he said looking a little concerned.

'Yes sir, Josh would be there to give you company' she said in the same voice.

'He's the one who's taking my company' he muttered that Skye hardly heard it but did catch it. She had already told him since the parasite-in-your-stomach incident that all she had were sisterly feelings for him but he still didn't seem to have gotten the point. It made him sick that a guy who she actually thought of in a brotherly way didn't think of her that way and the one who didn't actually think of her at all that way used to call her _"dear sister"._ Skye almost giggled but managed to pass that as cough. She remembered that it was already late and that her mother would be waiting.

'Hey I should leave now, you know mom would be waiting and stuff. So see ya tomorrow guys. Good night' she said getting up from where they were sitting right now.

'See ya tomorrow Skye'

'Good night'

'See ya!'

She was waved and left the house. On her way to the house, a funny thought came to her mind remembering about Hunter. She had the favor from almost all guys she knew, she thought, they would all happily date her and help her and love her. What irony was that she had all these guys and not the guy that she would want to be there and love her, date her, help her? Why couldn't it be that _he_ was the prince? That _he_ would be fighting for that place? That _he _would be the one marrying her and kissing her in front of practically the whole terra nova? _Just why? What irony…_

Well? Pls. tell me what you think and what should be there in the next chapter [which, I assure you, would be up in the next two days]? Pls. leave me a line or two its wonderfully helpful.


	7. Ch 7 meetings

Okay people. I am sorry I couldn't update t earlier but when I return the update will be frequent and better and longer. Yes I'm leaving for hiatus. I'll be back ASAP but cant' say. I've my external exams coming up so I've to prepare. Also I'll be having my final examinations and assignments. I hate submitting bad chapters, so I am not going to update for about two-three weeks. I love all of you. And all the stories in my fav list. I've tried to make this chapter as long as I could without getting myself killed by my mother on spending so much time in writing and it really the longest. Pls. forgive me but yeah I'm sure that there'll be may other gr8 Lucket stories that'll keep you Lucket cravings fine. There are just so many of them like Deception, keeping distance, taken, and many more gr8 ones. Pls go to the TN ffn archive and you'll find them all or go to my profile and you've my numerous Favorite stories to select from. Now on with the chapter...

**Disclaimer: **okay, so if every1's counting their money then I've…um…lemme see…about…yeah $37 and yes $10 so that makes it $47…will that do? We should mix the money? We might be able to buy it!

* * *

><p>The next morning Skye walked to the area of the new housing units. The morning air brushed her face and the sun shone down her skin. It was yet another beautiful morning at terra nova. The smell of paint was still fresh and her nose was filled with it. This was where they were supposed to practice. Even though she wasn't very happy about Josh-is the-prince matter, she was looking forward to this new opportunity. She really wanted to do this.<p>

Last night, in her bed she had thought about this matter. Why was she so bothered about josh anyway? He was just another person, he was another friend. This thought had soothed her but then again why _was _she so bothered about it? She had to deal with this. He was just another hurdle that she had to cross. She knew that all this was happening because of the stupid kiss that had happened between them and that had resulted in josh having feelings for her. Initially she had wanted this but now the situation was completely different. Skye didn't even care much about him…wait then why was she nervous about him being the prince and why on earth did it matter to her who became the prince, her work was to do better in her area. Yes, she would do this. It would make things easier for her. She reminded herself again that Josh was still a friend. She could talk to him; she could make him understand that she thought of the two of them as just friends and nothing else or more. She had decided on doing this and had finally drifted to sleep, thinking, unusually, about the play.

She was nearing the housing unit where they would be practicing. Maddy and josh were standing in front of the house. She was, apparently explaining to josh about the play. He too seemed excited. Just then a hand reached her neck and looped around it.

'Hello Cinderella!' Hunter said brightly. Last night he too had made up his mind about Skye. He had finalized that he would make it up to her. He really, really liked her. She was so friendly, so pretty, and so fun. He would make it up with her. Somehow make her like him. He would take their friendship to the next level.

'Hello, your majesty.' She said playing along the game. She smiled at him warmly. 'Where is dear stepmother?'

'You two can keep doing this but don't include me in it!' Tasha said from behind them.

Skye had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even seen Tasha come. She grinned at Hunter and then said,

'Why are you so upset, Tasha? Is it because you had something wrong in your food or because we got better roles then you?' both Hunter and Skye laughed Tasha's funny face.

'Oh, come on, the role is really fun. And I don't care who's got what role. I, unlike _some_, people don't poke my nose around in others' matters.'

This shut Skye and hunter up. They were saved from awkwardness when maddy cleared her throat.

'I guess, everyone is here.' Her voice strong and confident. She had a board and a pen with her and her plex. 'All of you must know that we are going to do a play for the kids and the people of terra nova. 'Well, so we start, now as I perceive most of you mustn't know who Cinderella is or what the story is.' She said looking inquiringly at them as though challenging them if they knew it. Nobody did; so she went on, 'then I'll first tell all of you the story and after that we could all got to the Eye and learn more about it. So, once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl called Cinderella…' and they all sat there listening to the fascinating tale.

Lucas sat there on his make-shift chair. He had made it himself. He remembered making it when he was in one of his first shelters after being banished from Terra Nova by his father. It was one of his pass times–making things. It was one of the few things that made him feel at home in this stupid Sixer camp. He despised this place a lot. It was always irritating and dumb. He barely ever had company, except when Mira would make it point to irritate him and placed a few annoying-chattering Sixers outside his place as "guards" and "helps".

However today was different. Today for the first time he was actually looking forward to meeting someone, in the Sixers' camp other than Skye and/or Deborah. He felt oddly nervous about what he shall be doing or saying when the little girl would come. It was confusing. For most part of his life, all he had communicated with people were arguments, mocking and contradictions and swears. Even when he was with Skye, all they had had were fights, argument, skeptical and sarcastic remarks, and if the few times in the brig were to be counted then romantic talks. But, this was a whole new situation. He thought about his time with Deborah. He had talked to her politely and she too had talked to him. Then again, she was a mature woman and not a kid. Also she had been very scared of him and so she used to talk to him without any snarky comments. Here was a situation where he had no topic to talk to about with a small child, that too a girl. It was just as new to him as was partying or to be speaking politely with Mira. He thought for a moment that it was so weird that his life had put him in all the places where he had never thought he'd be in.

The case with him today was, again, a new one. This was one of the first times that he'd actually thought that he should've had some kind of communication experience. He for the first time wished that he was better at making friends. He had never been very social; never partied, never had many girlfriends and definitely never wished that he had done all that before the last night; when he realized that he had already called a little girl to meet him without knowing more than her looks and her name.

He decided that he would be soft and friendly to her. He definitely wanted to be friends with her. She reminded him so much of his dear bucket. She too seemed to have the spirit of never baking down; never stepping back, always being as stubborn and righteous as she was. He knew that if he hadn't interrupted, she would've gone on. She would've kept arguing and would've stopped the boy's ears from working by badgering him to let her play. This he had learned from the little time he had spent with Skye. This was typical of her. Now that he was going to see her I matter of 13 days, he was counting, and he should have some idea how to meet someone. Normally.

It was these never-ending thoughts that he was engrossed in when Ginger entered. She looked slightly confused yet not scared. She had her dirty blonde hair down and was wearing sweats. She looked so stunningly like Skye that for a moment all Lucas could think of was Skye and her lovely eyes and beautiful face. He grinned.

'Hi Lucas!' she said brightly.

'Hey Ginger!' he said smiling and gesturing her to sit on the bed. She went on to sit on the chair across the room. After settling, she smiled at him in a confused sort of way.

'So…' she said dragging on the word. 'Why'd ya call me? What do you want?'

'Well, I want us to be friends' he said having a fleeting memory of the same words that he'd told sky when they had met first.*

'Why do you want us to be friends?' she asked pointedly.

'You remind of on my friends, a _very_ close friend. You look exactly like her. Just as pretty, you even seem to talk like her. She was very nice. All the time I spent with her was just so great. I haven't seen her for a while, you know. She would be very to fun and adventures and not at all girly, yet very feminine. I have missed her lot. Then I saw you there, fighting with that stupid boy. You seem like a fun and adventures person too. So I thought we should be friends.' He said as earnestly as he could. Throughout the time he was speaking her face changed expressions. First it was pointed then inquiring, after that proud when he mentioned how cool she was, she almost giggled when he called tom stupid. Then it became understanding and she smiled.

'Then hello, new friend, Lucas' she grinned and put her hand forward. He took and grinned back at her. She happily sat on the bed next to him and asked 'hey Lucas, can I ask you a question?'

'Yeah, sure'

'The girl I remind you of, who was she?' she looked at him, a smile so little that Lucas wouldn't have seen it if he wasn't so used to searching Skye's face was playing at her lips and her twinkling with Skye-like mischief. 'I know you told me that she was a _very _close friend, but could that, let's say, _dear_ friend be your girlfriend or maybe your crush?' she said now grinning.

For a moment, Lucas, probably for the first time, didn't know how to react to this. He did not know what Skye was exactly to him. She wasn't what one would call a girl friend or a crush exactly. She was just so much more. Then he thought how this little girl had come to know. It was almost surprising that a girl as small as she could understand about relationships such as these. Finally all he could manage to say was,

'I love her. She is everything to me.'

Ginger's face lit up. She wanted to know everything about this new friend and the girl, but she said the first that had come to her mind.

'Really? Wow! So does she love you back?'

'Yes, she does.' He said smiling at her face, which was so awestruck that for once she seemed like a girl listening to fairytale.

'Oh, tell me all about her, she must be pretty, she looks like me. And she has my kind of hair, right?' Lucas nodded, listening to the child making up Skye's image in amusement. He had been right, this girl seemed just as interesting as Skye.

'…is she tall? She must be near to your height or a little shorter maybe, cuz I can't picture myself as tall, how tall is she, Lucas? And what about her eyes? Are they like mine or different?' she asked in one breath looked at him curiosly

'She is about a head shorter to me and her eyes are blue, a clear blue, quite like yours. They beautiful and so deep and full of expressions and care and innocence, whenever she's angry they turn a shade brighter and look like blue flames. I just can't stop but get lost in them, they are as deep as the oceans and as vast as her name' Lucas went on. He had almost forgotten what it felt like looking in those eyes, drowning in the amazing blue sky and oceans. Talking about them, he realized how much it all meant to him, how much she meant to him, for a moment he forgot everything in her memory. Suddenly he remembered that ginger too was there. He looked down to see her looking at him with an open mouth. He smiled earnestly.

'Wowie!' she exclaimed; her eyes big and cute 'looks –no sounds–like someone is in love. Please tell me how it all started, and how you met her-your first meeting and how both of you fell for each other and just everything. Oh and have you kissed?' she excitedly asked him. Lucas was at a loss of what to say. He didn't even know how tiny six year old knew so much about relationships and even kissing! But then he remembered something he had heard at terra nova, when he was younger _kids these days…they know a bit too much, more than their age…_ he realized how true the person who had said this was. Ginger was still looking at him with wide eyes. Lucas said without thinking,

'Ginger, aren't you too small to discuss all this?' he smiled gently.

'Why are you all the same? You seemed so nice and different. Not like all other elders, who are always telling you either that you are too small to do something or that you shouldn't be talking about _such_ things.' She folded her arms. It looked like Skye had come back to Lucas. Like she wasn't in terra nova and here, standing right in front of Lucas with a flustered face and scolding him without and hesitance. 'Now you listen, Mr. Lucas, you are telling me what happened; I am a very curious child; or I'm leaving. And yes, I am not very small, I older than about 10 other children here, which is a lot. People think I'm 6 but no, I am 7 and half years old, I'll be 8 after five months and 10 days. So I. Am. Not. Small.' She said angrily and flopped down on the bed again.

Seeing her face flushed and anger on her face making it even cuter, Lucas melted like ice in heat. He plopped down beside the child on the bed and looked over to her again.

'Fine I am sorry. I'll tell you but the limited version, ok?' he said in a defeated tone. He could swear that the sudden smile she had could light up the whole Sixer-phoenix camp. It was very bright. Her eyes were twinkling at her win.

'How did you meet her? And where? Did she like you straight away? Have you kissed?' answer that first' she said legs folded over the bed by now, hands under her chin holding her face and a huge smile stretching across her face. He chuckled at her merriness and started speaking.

'Yes, we have kissed. Quite a few times' he said and she squealed. 'We met in the other Sixer camp, her mother was sick and she had come to meet her. Then I saw her. I wanted her to do something at Terra nova, as we didn't have those facilities here. I saw her there, for the first time. She looked so beautiful and caring….'

Rest of the morning was spent talking about Skye and all the time Lucas had spent with her.

* * *

><p>Okay so this is my last chapter before I leave for some time. I am really sorry that I have to but what to do? I love all of you but I wont be reading the stories for sometime too. I love you all readers and writers. It's been a gr8 8 chapter long ride with you. All Lucket stories are beautiful….I'll come back around April 18-19…till the next time…I love you all a lot….*big hug* pls leave me a line or two…just click on the link below and type a few words for me…pretty pls.<p> 


	8. Ch 8 second thoughts

Hi every one! How are u all? I m so glad to be back . The tests and exams went well, thanks to ur best wishes. To all my fellow writers you are doing great and to the following reviewer, you have my hugest hug and a big THANK YOU:

AlexisSalvator ( always a pleasure to read your review)

Terranova99 (thanks for the well wishes)

Emtheunicorn (All the stories are just SO gr8. U totally rock!)

FrenchMelanie( I'm waiting for you.)

Underdogwriter (All ur amazing stories are very inspiring. They make you actually want to read more and actually see it happen on the tv. Love them all.)

I'd also like say if u r reading this, Kate-Emma ur stories are also very interesting. U never know what might happen the next moment.

I'm terribly sorry to have been out so long. I had external exams, plus here in india, we have our term end examinations during this time too. I finally have my vacation and so can write more. This chapter would've been up pretty sooner if my internet connections wouldn't have gone crazy. I couldn't even read the fanfics but I read them all recently and they are superbly bril! I love all those who have reviewed so far. I grateful to all of you.

Now, this chapter has more of drama and JoshXskye. Forgive me, its required for the story. Also I don't agree with this pairing —**don't agree**—but just for the story this is happening. Also there is big twist coming up in the next two chapters that you _might_ be able to predict if you've read this story very, _very_ carefully. I've the next few chapters written and so I'm asking you when do you want them? Tomorrow or the day after? You may tell this by reviewing, pls do cuz I'd love to know what you think about this chapter which is the linget chapter that I've ever written. It's also the best so far but my best is yet to come. Pls. review it's a huge encouragement.!

On with the story….

'Dear Cinderella,' said Tasha, 'bring me the biggest pumpkin that you can find in your garden, 3 fat mice and two glasses, please'

'Yes, godmother.' Skye said obediently and got what was a half-colored pumpkin, three mice without whiskers and tails and two glasses from the base of the tree in the park they were standing in. She placed them in front of Tasha, who after looking at them for a few moments swished the part-silver stick that she had in her hand at the subjects in front of her.

'Okay stop.' Maddy commanded from where she was sitting in the audience. 'So at this moment there'll be music of chimes and then –'

' –the light goes out and all these objects are removed and the other props will be brought in so when the light comes back and the music stops, Cinderella's chariot and attendants _magically _appear.' Finished Max and Joe, responsible for lights and the music management, together for Maddy, who had already told this to the whole crew five times.

'Maddy, can we please take a break? We've been practicing for the past three hours, please?' Tasha pleaded. Maddy had made her enter about fifteen times and had ordered her to practice waving her wand whenever she was free. She wanted everything perfect yet she herself was very tired and so allowed them "**only** five minutes everyone".

The preparations for the play were going on at top speed. The whole team would come to their practicing venue in the morning at sharp eight and would practice on till one or two in the afternoon when the sun started beating them all down. The practices would again start when everyone had returned from their respective jobs in the evening. Those people who didn't have their scenes or where free from any other things would help make the huge amount of props that were "needed for this play", as listed and told by Chief Manager Maddy. All other Terra Novans where all praising them all, especially Maddy, for their hard work and devotion towards making a small entertainment for the kids. Since they were all "working so admirably hard for this play" the commander wanted "all the Terra Novans to see it and learn", for hardly anyone knew about Cinderella–most of them took it to be a deadly disease or a rare herb. Thus the whole Terra Nova would watch their play on the upcoming Wednesday. This put Maddy's temper, nerves and wishes for perfection at a higher degree. She would get angry at the tiniest mistake and had even cried twice because people kept "forgetting their lines and cues". Pacifying her would be a very hard job.

Skye barely had time to sit with peace. She had a huge number of lines comparatively and was always learning them or practicing to speak them with "proper expression", otherwise she was running around doing her internship, which was reduced to just the medical centre. She had a lot of work, trying on the different dresses that Phoebe–the girl who was taking care of the costume section–had given her and sewn to her size. They were all beautiful, even those dresses that were practically rags, she had taken her measures and made them perfect for her. She knew that even in the rags she was going to look pretty. She had made the perfect costumes for all of them. Phoebe told Skye that she had specially been selected for her great abilities in clothe making and was soon going to open a sort-of-store right here in Terra Nova. She and Skye had become close friends now.

In the past few weeks she had become friends with so many new people. She hadn't known that there were so many youngsters and teenagers in Terra Nova. They were all very nice. She was finally becoming her old self. She felt lighter than ever and carefree. Although whenever she did get some free time, she would miss Lucas a lot. Many times when they had breaks, she would think about how Lucas would react if he saw her doing this and what comments he would pass and how he would tenderly say that she looked beautiful doing this and that, which kept reminding her that he wasn't there. She suddenly was getting an idea that there would be very less chance of them ever meeting and having a life, a future in Terra Nova. That maybe there would never really be a "tomorrow" for them was suddenly becoming an unwanted thought that kept coming over and over in her mind. She couldn't help but think that she should move on. It already was over two months since she had last seen Lucas.

On the other hand she was getting closer to Josh. She didn't want to think of it that way but then again she did like spending time with him, she always had. He still was slightly irritating, sometimes, but he managed to contain himself. They would spend time together dancing the waltz that Maddy had selected. She had simplified it a lot but Skye still found it hard and Josh was no better than her. They would spend so much time trying to get steps right rather than stepping on each other, yet it would never get better. They would revise their lines together, take lunch with each other and Josh would regularly walk her home. He would numerous times eat with her and her mom at her place and she too would go for dinners at his and Maddy's place. As Skye was thinking about this, as if on cue, she saw Josh approaching.

'Hey, you did that very well.' He said.

She rolled her eyes.

'Josh,' she dragged 'I just said yes and brought the nonexistent pumpkin and rats.'

'Well there's an art in that too.' He said with a cute smile that Skye used to love earlier; now she rolled her eyes again but this time with a small smile.

'Wanna have dinner together tonight? At Boylan's?' he said expectantly. Skye couldn't say no to such an expectant face.

She smiled and said that it would be great. She anyway needed a break.

'Everyone, break's over. Come on, we'll do it from the scene where…' Maddy said through her voice amplifier.

'–and check!' said Ginger with proudly excited. 'You know, Lucas, you are losing a lot these days. Is something wrong? You seem quite distracted, this will be the third game that you're gonna lose today.'

Don't worry Gin, I'm just letting you win. And there is nothing wrong, it's getting right rather. I'm going to meet Skye.'

'ooooh, that's great. How long has it been since you last saw her?' little Ginger asked.

'its been a little above two months, for the 50th time Ginger.' He said smiling at her.

'Okay so then behave well with her, and yeah, keep praising her hair and eyes and hands and whatever. You must…' she carried on with Lucas did listen a word but looking at her bemused.

The two of them had become best friends in the past two weeks. They would play together and talk till late. Ginger had even taken him along to play with other children. She always took care of him whether he had eaten or not, slept enough or not, she would even ask I he taken a good bath or not. They would discuss dinosaurs and different guns that people used. She had asked Lucas to teach her how to shoot with Sonics and various other guns. Though Lucas had made sure she would never try to shoot anything herself, he had pleasantly made a small gun that could shoot but with just slight sparks for Ginger. She was so happy that she kissed him on the cheek and pranced around the whole day with it shooting Lucas every now and then. He would act as though she had really hurt himself and fall down. He couldn't help but remember the way Skye had shot him and feel strong déjà vu, whenever she shot him.

'…don't go anywhere leaving her alone, some girls just don't like it. They get scared very easily. But I don't. Though you sais Skye was strong, then she won't get scared but still don't leave her alone.' She was still rumbling. Then suddenly as though some big idea had come to her she gasped, eyes as big as stones. 'Lucas do you think she must have forgotten you?' she asked her voice full of wonderment.

Lucas chuckled and said, 'I don't think Gin, I mean I'm sure that I'd make an…effect on her that she wouldn't forget me.'

'But do you think she would've…you know…moved on' she said this with the fear that Lucas would get angry at her, like he got angry on the other soldiers. Something about what she said had irked Lucas. It was as though some uncanny fear that had already been circling in his mind had become clear. If it weren't for Ginger, he would have literally yelled at her for doing so. But now he didn't really feel angry, he didn't know anything but the possibility that Skye could have _moved on_.

'Lucas, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Its okay, you know, I'm sure she wouldn't have done anything, she seems very nice and so that's unlikely.'

Later, that night, after Ginger had gone, Lucas lay there thinking about what she had said. Would Skye have really moved on? Would she have forgotten him? Did she think that he didn't love her anymore? What? Would she be thinking of him like he was thinking about her? She was a wonderful person, he knew, she was honest and true and dedicated and everything but it had, after all, been two months. Would she be tired of waiting for him and gone ahead and fallen for some other guy, that Shannon boy? He didn't know. For the first time he didn't know the answer to these questions. He thought that he should leave in a day or two. If he was quick enough he'd reach there by the coming Tuesday. He already was dying to see her, and now because of all these possibilities, he couldn't help but be desperate. Why was this all such a pain? Was love so hard? _Why_ was it all so hard?

'Okay everyone I think that's enough for today. I was thinking, now that we only have a few days for the play, why don't we increase the timing a little bit huh? So everyone is gonna come tomorrow at seven in the morning.' Maddy said without even waiting for the answer. 'And yes, people we all need you to come for dress rehearsals tonight, at about 9.30? and those who can't please go to Phoebe's place tomorrow morning. You all should get the necessary fittings done and please as soon as possible. Good night. Oh hey Mark…' was all Maddy cold tell the group before she got completely enveloped by mark Reynolds.

Skye smiled and turned remembering a similar scene with Lucas when she met him in the brig after being brought to Terra Nova. She saw still remembered how her lips trembled that day. She was brought back to earth by none other than Josh waving a hand in front of her.

'So ready?' he asked her. Skye simply blinked at him in question. 'For dinner at Boylan's, Skye? He asked slowly.

'Oh, oh yeah, yeah, sure' she said coming down from Lucas to Josh.

They walked slowly towards the bar. Skye didn't know why they were walking so slow but continued to as she was enjoying the night's wind on her cheeks as they brushed the hair of her face. She then noticed that Josh was staring at her with "oh my god!" written all over his face. This annoyed her. He looked just like a three year old who had seen superman it didn't suit him. but she ignored.

By now they had reached the bar and Josh made a sweeping gesture to suggest that she may go in first.

'Ladies first.' He said. Skye was rolling her eyes again. _Why do all guys say that always? _She thought.

'so what do you want?' he asked smiling at her after he had sitted her

'um, some noodles?' she said

'I'll get them.' He smiled again and went off to get the food. She sat back thought. Her thoughts wandered all around Lucas and came back to Josh and herself it was all very hazy. He brought her food and his. He had gotten noodles for both of them. They ate quickly talking about the play and discussing if they should go for the costume check and agreed to go right now. But then carried on talking about how things would've been in Cinderella's era. It was fun talking to him she felt much more comfortable talking to him than she had lately. She felt like her own self and she liked it. It was 9.20 when they left after Josh paid the bill. They took the turn to Phoebe's house and were at her place in no time at all.

'Hey Josh, hi Skye! Good you two came by now. Skye your dresses are in that pile. You've got about 5 dresses—3 rags and 2 lovely gowns. Please be careful with the gowns they are really big. And Josh. You have 2 suits. Both of them are 4 pieces. They might be slightly itchy. You can go to the room there and Josh you can take the attached room in that.' Phoebe said in full speed for there were other people who were coming for the fittings.

Skye went to where the biggest pile of bags was kept. Josh helped her along with taking her dresses as well. The two of them went to the room and locked the door. Josh quickly went into the other room. Skye smiled he was always being a gentlemen. A sudden memory hit her head, she remembered taking off her clothes in front of Lucas when they had almost drowned into a river. They had spent the whole night in almost on clothes. Skye blushed at the thought. She put on the gown that was labeled as "ball". She looked gorgeous in it. She moved around a bit and turned and swirled, she really felt amazing. In that she never noticed Josh come up from behind and start dancing with her as they were supposed to in the ball. They danced and laughed. Then they heard Phoebe's voice come,

'Skye, Josh ready? Come out and show me.'

They both got out and three out of the four girls squealed.

'oh my god! Skye you look lovely. Josh, you are hot in that. Believe me.' Phoebe said grinning at her work. 'Now Josh, check out the other suit and Skye just put on the one labeled for the last scene. It's a little different cut. I might have to redo…' she trailed along as she went from one person to the other checking their measurements. The two of them again went in and change. This time though Skye had a little problem with the zipper.

'Phoebe? Are you there?' she called her. No answer.

'Skye are you okay?' Josh called out from the other room. 'do you need help?

She thought for a moment and then called him too help her. He gently started to pull up the chain, though. It was very tight. When it was done, she turned around was surprised to see his face inches from hers. They just looked at each other for a few seconds and, without warning, his face was moving towards hers. Their lips met. She didn't know what to do and so she kissed him back. Her hands didn't loop around his head, into his hair, like it did with Lucas, but they were on his shoulders. It was nothing like Lucas. Lucas was gentle yet strong. He was like fire or like electricity. She felt as though she was ablaze. Josh was very gentle but not electrifying. The kiss was pleasurable but unlike what Skye had experienced. It was just a simple kiss. Someone knocked and they came back to their senses. They detached from each other and he quickly opened the door to show Phoebe.

'Looking good. Is it good Skye?' she asked.

'What is good?' Skye looked up from her hands blankly into her face.

'The dress Skye.'

'yeah, but the zipper is a little tight. Otherwise, it's great.' She smiled at her.

Phoebe said that she'll get it fixed and give it to Skye. The two of them could leave now. They changed very fast and were out in no time. Skye's brain was very fuzzy. She didn't even notice when she saw Josh coming behind her and starting to walk with her. They were going to her place, a tiny voice in Skye's sub conscious mind said. She looked at him and he grinned, his boyish grin. She smiled back. He quickly took her hand in his. They walked to her home in silence.

The whole walk was fuzz. She didn't know how much time passed and the thoughts she had in the bar came back to her. Josh stopped and so did she. They looked at each other simultaneously. Josh kissed her goodnight and smiled down at her. He came close to her ear and whispered

'Goodnight Skye. Have sweet dreams.' With that he kissed her again and was off. Skye's mind muddled even more. She carelessly opened the door and went in. Without switching the lights on she went to her room and changed. She was confused and her head had gone completely mad. It was storming. She was awake for most of the nights. The same thoughts that she had had in the bar and throughout the walk to her house were circling her head.

_He is a nice guy._ She thought._ And she'd always had a little crush on him…But not after Lucas…he had changed everything…Yet now, nothing was sure…There wasn't possible future for them…She had no idea what a future they would have…she didn't even know where was he…she did know what he was thinking about her…whether he actually thought her to be worthwhile…she just didn't know...was this betrayal?...she was promised to him by unspoken vows…he too had betrayed her…not coming back to her…two months had passed…there was no word from him…Josh took care of her…he was such a good friend of hers…committing to him meant that if Lucas ever came back she would be with Josh…no, how could she do that…but would he ever come back…Josh would always be there…no matter what she did Josh would always be there for her…he would keep her happy…his family was good to him…if she was with Lucas…she would again be considered a traitor…but she didn't care…she hadn't when he told her that she meant everything to him…she had decided that night when they made love…decided that she didn't care if anyone did not appreciate her relation with Lucas then why did she care now?...had coming back to Terra Nova changed her?…_it had all seemed so much easier then…now suddenly it was all so hard? Was love this hard? _Why_ was it all so hard?

So did you like it? Pls. tell me you ideas just by clicking on that link down there…it really is an encouragement…again I'd like to acknowledge all the fellow writers, your stories are heartwarming and I really wish that Alison miller and Ashley read this.

With love and hugs

mia


	9. ch 9 surprise visit

Okay everyone, this is it. The biggest surprise chapter. It is the longest chapter I have ever written. This is also the first big twist of the story. And I know you are all gonna hate me for doing this but its really required.

I thank all those who have reviewed. I cant believe that every1 likes this story so much. I'd specially like to thank:

Kate-emma(thank you so much. Your reviews have really made me gr8ful. Thank you so much. I also have used some of the things you've said I the review. It was very appropriate and as always you saw through it perfectly. Thanks again!)

Underdogwriter(who is quickly becoming one of my biggest idols and the dearest friend. She one of the few girls I know who actually care for others and help them devoutly, honestly. I thank her for all the lovely support and the sisterly affection she's shown towards me. It means a lot. For every1, u should definitely read the stories she has written, they will themselves tell you about her great writing and her.

Misscallalily (thank you, and pls keep reviewing. It really in spires me)

AlexisSalvatore(your reviews are always sweet and always welcome for all us. Thanks to u 2)

All of you who have read the story, I thank you. Pls. review those who haven't yet, and those who have pls. keep doing so. I hope this chapter is good enough. Do review and tell me when do you want the next chapter. Tomorrow or the day after would do?

* * *

><p>The sun had just risen. It spread a lovely blush pink horizon and created lovely shades of orange and red. It looked like the whole sky was on a light fire. It created a certain, whimsical energy. For Lucas it was a fiery dawn to a journey which ended at twilight, when two different times, two different people, two different lives met to turn into one. The end would be when he'd finally meet his beautiful Bucket. When their lips, their bodies would again come together as one, it would be the end.<p>

It had been two days since Lucas has lost from ginger at chess. He had told ginger that he was going to get Skye. She was excited for him but all the more protective. She told him that even if Skye wasn't there or had moved on, he didn't have to worry, she was there for him. If Skye did anything that hurt him, then ginger would go ahead and break Skye's limbs. She could do that because now she was finally seven, she was older. If anybody, anybody else had even thought of the idea of hurting Skye then he himself would have broken that person's limbs. But it was ginger. No matter what she said it was all fine and good. He had smiled warmly at her caring so much for him. She was the only person beside his mother and Skye who had ever thought that he needed protection or someone else needed to do something for him. He was overwhelmed with the idea that someone so little cared so much for him. In the little time they had spent together, she had become his untold family. He was very sad that ginger couldn't come with him. If it hadn't been for Skye, he would have never left ginger. It was due to her that he had left a day late. Yet he felt just as enthusiastic, he was finally going to complete his promise of coming back for her that he had made to her when he had left terra nova.

Lucas had left with one soldier who Mira had appointed to "assist him" which was her code for "he'll be there to make sure you don't go off or do anything that I don't know about". They had left with a rover, food to last them for their journey, a few guns, two plexes, other required gadgets and lots of water. Lucas had told Mira that he was going to need to get into the colony as he needed to get "information from the eye". According to the plan he had told Mira he would get into the colony and get what he needed at night as then he could get in by stealth. He would stay there a night and they'd come back in the camp in a few days along with the **ass**istant, as Lucas had fashioned him.

He was very excited that he'd be seeing Skye. However, there was an anxiety that he had never experienced. He felt as though he was going to lose something, he felt excited yet scared on what would happen when he did reach terra nova. Throughout the journey he saw places where he and Skye had camped. He saw the places where they had fought and argued, places where they had laughed. He even thought that he saw the place where they had made out. He passed a hand through his hair grinning widely at the memory. It was one of the few memories that he treasured. On they travelled, stopping only twice for stretching or purposes, and on his mind went with memories of Skye's laughter, her scornful talks and snide comments, her ever so curious pretty little head. It was about nightfall when the '**ass**istant' stopped the rover. Lucas turned to look at him questioningly.

'It's night time. The Slashers may be getting out any moment. I don't know about you but I surely have no wishes to be in Slasher territory at this hour.' he said as if scared from both Lucas and Slashers. Lucas thought about this for a moment. The 'assistant' did have a point. If they carried on now the slashers would get them. There was no sense in carrying on. So he agreed in stopping for the night. They put on a camp in a near clearing.

Lucas lay on the sleeping bag inside the tent thinking of how he and Skye had slept in such clearings and how he would put his hand around her waist when she would be asleep. It was then that he rustling noise nearby. _Slasher_ was the first thought that hit Lucas's mind. He saw the **ass**istant, eyes wide, listening to the rustle outside. _Slasher _he mouthed. Lucas rolled his eyes.

'Just stay quiet. Let him think that you are dead. They go away if they think you are—'the **ass**istant started telling him as though he were a kid.

'Shut up and stay still.'

The slasher was moving towards them. They could hear it. It could smell them. Lucas heard his heavy feet coming close.

'Just jump out and hit him with a sonic blast. Then run to the rover' Lucas whispered to him in his authoritative voice.

It was near to them now, very near. Lucas could almost hear it breathing. It put his arm up to thrash the tent that they were under. They were ready both of them. Lucas held his breath and gave the slightest nod which the other man caught and there was a noise somewhere between a loud pop and low blast. The dinosaur fell down and so did with their tent. They fell back, rolled and went to the nearest bush. Suddenly there was a loud roar. More slashers were coming. From the sounds it seemed like there about three more of them and god knew how many more would come. It was going to be a hard night thought Lucas, before triggering another blast.

* * *

><p>Skye's heart was beating very hard, her breathing was heavy and her body was sweaty. She had had one of the worst nightmares. It had all been very vivid as though it was all happening right there. It was all happening truly and her almost perfect life had become a complete hell.<p>

_She was running towards the snakehead falls. Running and looking for something. Then she stopped. She saw a figure standing right above the fall, ready to jump. It was a familiar figure. Skye felt a rush of affection towards the person she knew not. She went closer, moving slowly until she was behind him. Without knowing a name tenderly came out of her lips,_

'_Lucas.' Her voice spoke in not more than a whisper._

'_Skye' he said with a relish though his voice was cold and bittersweet. _

'_You are back.' She said in a surprised tone. She felt happy but her voice suggested something else._

'_Sad to see me again bucket?' he asked with even more hatred in his voice. 'Too bad I'm alive, isn't it?'_

'_No, no I'm glad that you are here, I'm glad that you are back with me.' She finally spoke her mind. She instinctively went closer to him. _

'_Glad are you? Glad that I am here to see the person I finally cared about, the only person that I thought cared about me, the only person who I loved betray me again. Happy that I am here with you so you can betray me again? I am really starting to wonder who's worse, you or my father.'_

'_Lucas, I don't know what you mean' Skye said scared of how he had spoken to her and how he might react. He had turned completely towards her now. His eyes were a flaring red and bloodshot. His face was raging with anger. He seemed beside himself with anger. He grabbed her hair and pulled her closer with immense pain. She cried in pain._

'_Lucas, leave me, you are hurting me'_

'_And what about how you have hurt me?' he yelled at her._

'_Lucas I really don't know what you are talking about' Skye cried scared that Lucas might know what was going on between her and josh._

'_Really? Let me tell you what is happening and maybe then you'll know what I'm talking about. Well, once upon a time there used to be a girl who a guy loved. He thought her to be everything to him and loved her above all. This girl was a betraying bitch. She had betrayed the guy already thrice but yet he forgave her graciously and loved her. But this girl went to her town and hooked up with another guy. When the guy who loved her came to know about this went on ahead and killed the jerk that had taken away the girl he loved. He then killed his father who had been trying to save the jerk and now he's going to kill another person and they'll all live sadly ever after. Get it bucket?' he told her in his dangerous voice that was husky and gritted._

_Skye was stunned speechless, her eyes and face were dripping with frightened tears. Lucas had killed…killed josh!...and… and Taylor! That couldn't be! It just couldn't be…_

'_You didn't Lucas. Please tell me that you didn't kill them…how could you Lucas? How could you? You had changed…you had changed…what happened Lucas…you could've hurt me but why them?' wailed clutching at his shirt's collars angrily. What had happened to him?_

'_Even now you say that? You care about them and not me or what you did to me? I can't believe I fell for you' he raged at her._

'**I** _can't believe that I fell in love with you. I don't believe that I could have thought of you as good. You ass! You didn't deserve to have lived through those bullets that I put through you!' she shrieked at him with anger that she had never experienced._

'_You think that I shouldn't live. Is that so? So be it then. I want you to live a long, long life without having any one who loves you, without any of the men you love.' Saying that in steel cold voice he took out a gun from its holster and brought it to his temples and Skye cried a 'no' but her voice was drowned by the sonic bullet's blast and Lucas dropped down, blood splatting from the fatal wound, life leaving him. Skye saw the blood pour out from the genius's brain, who she loved and mix in to the fall's water, turning it a painful red. She couldn't bare the idea of Lucas dying, of not having anyone left, of not hearing the tender voice call her "bucket". She fainted as horrid thoughts stormed her mind and fell down beside the dead body of Lucas._

'Haanh' she gasped for air and life, jerking up into a sitting position, coming back to herself she was in her room not at snakehead falls. She was beside a pillow, which she was clutching unconsciously, not beside Lucas's dead body. Everyone was alive and it was all fine. She face palmed and wiped the sweat off. She turned to look at the clock beside her bed and saw that it was seven in the morning. Suddenly Skye's eyes popped wide open. 7.00 am! She had to reach the practice park by 8! Hang on, no, today they had an extension till 10.00 as everyone needed a nice sleep for the day.

The play was going to be held today, in the evening. This was one of the most important days for Skye. Today, she would make history as the fist lead actress of Cinderella at terra nova. It felt odd. She fell back on her bed thinking about the day she was going to have. It would be a completely hectic and squishing day. She was going to have hell of a day today. She fell to light sleep for the next hour and half. Her eyes opened and she smiled at the idea of seeing Maddy today, who for the past three days was always fussing around with a usual red colour on her face.

Skye got out of bed and got dressed for the long day ahead of her. She felt completely refreshed from the tire of three days. The past three days had been very hectic for all of them. Maddy made them practice from early mornings, for long hours and till late nights. And for the past three days she had come closer to josh than she had ever been. She felt that this was the reason she was having such dreams. This was the reason that she felt guilty of herself and was continuously thinking that she was betraying Lucas. Then again, there was a possibility that she may never get to see Lucas again and she would be a fool if she did not move on with her life. Between all this she was practicing rigorously for her lines and continuously trying on dresses along with doing her internship, from which she had taken holiday for the last couple days.

However, between all this, she was having the time of her life and loved it all to bits. Everyone loved her, everyone was trying to get her something to eat as she was 'not eating and wearing herself off with the practice' which was 'making you thinner and thinner, honey.', everyone was trying to get her properly fit into the gowns she had as she had indeed grown thin of the work and everyone was admiring how she worked selflessly for the sake of terra nova's entertainment. She felt as though nothing had really happened. She just felt as she had been before—happy, alive and bright. She felt like herself again, the girl who she was before meeting Lucas and falling completely in love with him. She remembered Boylan's words from the evening of Lucas's departure "Give it a week or two. Everything will go back to normal as much as possible." And it did. It all did go back to normal. Everything was just as it could be–normal. She herself couldn't believe it all. She seemed to have found that self-assuredness she lost when she came out as the Sixer spy and after spending time with Lucas and then losing the man she loved.

Then, as she walked out of the house towards the park, she remembered her answer, "The only problem is, Boylan, I'm not the same. I never will be." No, she was not the same, rather she was better. More in touch with who she really was and happy with herself. For the first time she was happy and not confused. With Lucas it was always confusing, always such a lot of trouble, but with josh it was easy, and it had always been easy, from the beginning. She had never had any problem talking to him or thinking whether he had good intensions or not, it had always been clear and happy. Yet she couldn't give up on Lucas. But she was happy. Another unsettling thought came to her mind that she had heard from someone. "Of course we all know when the heroine is content, drama and trouble comes... always."

She was so deep in her thoughts that she never noticed josh come up behind her. It was only when he slung his hand around her neck that she came to know.

'Hey' she said brightly.

'Hello princess' he said and kissed her lightly. When she hissed

'Not here!' she said slightly flushed

'But —' he was cut out as they had reached the park and maddy had come running towards them and taken Skye away with herself. She was drowned by the coming parade of Maddy's questions and words. Today was really going to be a long day.

It had all gone so very well. So smoothly and swiftly, thanks to Maddy's hard work, that Skye had barely realized it all passing away. She hadn't realized when she had entered the stage cleaning it as Cinderella when Tasha and the other girls were playing her evil family, when she had been "magically" turned into a princess, when she went to the ball in that lovely gown, now when she was standing inside the house, opposite to where the stage was made in the park, so she could walk down for the final scene of Cinderella marrying her prince and living happily ever after.

She was wearing a perfect white gown with sleeves till her wrist and a square neck line. From what she had heard it was tulle and georgette that were used in the gown. She had on the best makeup that could be made up in terra nova and her hair been wonderfully tied up in bun with very fine work on it. She had a long veil at least 8 feet long which would drag behind her in the way to the stage, which was now going to be the aisle, and it was put on her head with the help of a little tiara.

The stage was ready and josh came in smiling along with hunter. She looked at it and smiled. It looked as though it really was a wedding. She was to walk down the "aisle", with people sitting on both sides of it, when the music Maddy had selected would play. She would be alone with three little girls, Zoe one of them, walking behind her with flowers. Everything was perfect, though Skye's insides were uneasy. She felt as though something wasn't right. She felt an uncanny qualm but she managed to keep herself fine.

Suddenly the music played and she started down the aisle. She moved "half walking and half gliding" as Maddy had told her. All she could see was josh grinning. She stopped as she came to him, she put her hand into his extended palm and they turned to face hunter as the king. Everything was carried out well. The vows were short, they both nodded and put rings on each others' fingers.

'You may kiss the bride' hunter said with a slight strain to his voice that only Skye noticed. Josh leaned in to put a kiss on her lips. They both closed their eyes, and as maddy had said, it was quickly ended. Everyone 'awed' and clapped.

Skye turned to look at the audience as Maddy's voice came from behind and they live happily ever after. Everyone clapped. Skye hand tucked in josh's elbow came down from the stage as everyone came hugging and smiling towards them. Praises were showered on them, 'wonderful', 'lovely', 'beautiful' came from every mouth. Skye went from hand to hand. Taylor came forward and hugged her heartily.

She stepped aside to breathe from all of it. Thinking about it she looked towards the high fence when she saw a pair of the brightest jade green eyes, that she loved, a little squint was all she needed to see clearly in the bright lights that it was none other than Lucas. Her Lucas. But he seemed to be wounded. He held his left hand with the right one and there was a huge dark spot on his shirt. He looked shocked. Defeated and alarmed, and such many other feelings passed his face. Then he flinched and mouthed two words, and then he turned and was swallowed by the dark.

For a moment Skye froze. Lucas? Then she saw what he was mouthing _you bitch!_ No, that couldn't have been it. But what was he doing here? He was alive! Why didn't he call her? He was wounded! What had happened? Her mind felt a tornado hit itself and thrash away what had been a much clearer brain into a sad mess.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it. He had forgotten everything, from the fight with slashers and how his arm had gotten injured, how he struggled, the pain, everything. He couldn't believe it.<p>

He had been dragging himself for the past one day just to meet her. He bared all the pain to meet her. Along with the other wounded man, just in the gusto that he'd see his Skye, meet her kiss her, & everything. Now it was all in shreds and there was just pain. Nothing but pain.

He had been happy to see that something was going on so nobody would notice them meeting or Skye missing or him being with her. But as he had reached the spot he was rooted his to see what was going on and froze with trepidation on seeing it. With full dread he saw Skye come out looking heavenly in white gown. She floated to the bastard Shannon boy where they joined hands and vowed. They were getting_ married_! _His Skye was getting married. Then they kissed each other. They were wed. he couldn't see it. She came down was hugged by everyone. Then she saw him and smiled the brightest smile but all he could do was staring back. Then as her eyes went to his arm he came to reality and swore at her, her eyes widening. _He turned hurtled towards a tree where he fell down with tears hitting his eyes for the first time after his mother's death. He had lost everything and _Skye had married the Shannon!_

I m just going to thank you all for reading again. Pls. review, it truly helps me.

mia


	10. Ch 10 wrong idea!

Hey everyone! Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I appreciate them a lot. They always lift me up. I m trying to answer them all. It is so good that I've finished ten chapters of my first story. This one is very short, probably the shortest but anyway, it is about their feelings. The next one again will be a long chap. I just hope that I've got everything covered. It is slightly intense.

I know the Lucas's ideas and thought have gone too far but that is what I'm thinking a person and genius like Lucas would feel and think if he were in such a situation. You kn9ow it just blasts off and the head goes to any ends for a justification.

I welcome all your thoughts and ideas, even if you are going to scold me for updating late but really I couldn't access my account, which I think is going made and not allowing me inn, or for bringing them so close and separating them with such pain. You'll Know what will happen in the story from this chapter, but always expect surprises for me which itself is an oxymoron. (I have a thing for figure of speech). Enough blabbering, on to ch 10…

* * *

><p>Lucas was still propped against the tree he had fallen to asleep in tears with the pain from his wound and the bigger pain of betrayal and loss. He moved a bit in sleep and realized where he was. He slowly opened his eyes wishing, like a child, that all he saw the night before had just been another of his nightmares. But as the greenery around him became clearer, his mind too became clearer. Somewhat. It had been no dream. Everything from the dinos coming after them to him hurting his arm due to a slide on the rocks to the <strong>ass<strong>istant being wounded to seeing Skye at terra nova dressed in white to the fact that she was married to the Shannon was true. It pained him to even make the thoughts of it.

He sat there for a while without moving lost in his thoughts. _It had been so less time since they had last been with each other. Would she move on so quickly? No one would move on so fast .Had Skye really moved on? She wouldn't have done that quickly. The Skye he knew would have waited for him. But then again he had seen the Skye he knew walk down the aisle in white to the Shannon jerk. But then again why had Skye moved on so quickly_. _She loved him._ Then another horrifying thought occurred to him, which made him sit up straight. _What if Skye had never loved him? What if she had done what she had done to get him? Of course after that night he would have been much softer and easier towards her, and then maybe she could've used this as chance to go away! But that never happened as they had been found the very next morning. What would have they hadn't been found? Though it had been her who had freed him. Why would she do that? Maybe she had used him for what she wanted, that had proved that she was innocent. Maybe meeting him and getting food for him had been some plan so that he would not doubt her. Perhaps that was the reason that she refused to make love with him that day in the brig. Maybe all of it had been drama. Maybe that was the reason that they never looked for them before and found them when he was off guard._

Every thought he had had for the past two and a half months was turned upside down as went through everything again with a keener eye. Without the love and tenderness he had shown towards the ideas, it really seemed to him like a bad plot. A plot that had been made to get to him, to hurt him and kill him. _Could she have done that?_ _Had she betrayed him again? Well,_ _why wouldn't she. She herself had told him that she wanted to get back the respect of his father. This would get her the respect back. On the contrary, he would have helped her, encouraged her, so would have the Shannon boy, no, the Shannon jerk, rather the whole family would've. They had all done this to him. The whole terra nova was responsible._

He felt broken. Completely broken. All the lovely memories that he treasured; all the ideas of what he would do when he met Skye; all fond conversations very broken into shreds, parts and pieces. All the pain that was coming from his wounded arm and the pain he suffered from traveling himself out just to reach terra nova rebounded on him. If the only person he loved had betrayed him then what was the point for him to live? Where would he go? Was he forlorn again? He thought about what ginger had told him. She would be there for him. _Yes. He would go there. He would go there to ginger. Not only that but he'd come back. He'd come back, and make them feel. He would make them fell what they had made him feel. He would get to them, he would hurt them and he would kill them. He would kill them all. The way they had killed his mother then, the way they had killed him now. _

A swarthy plan was evolving in his genius head. He knew where he would start from. He had already been doing the calculations just to pass the time away. They all were connected to one thing, one major thing, that, if hurt would basically injure all of them. He rubbed his hands menacingly and a contemptuous smirk spread across his saturnine face, convulsively. _Terra nova_, he thought implacably. Yes, he would take it over again. He had done it once and he would do it again. Similarly he would open the portal, bring in more troops and this time, it would be better and successful. He would take over the place and take out his father, the Shannons, the whole terra nova, and of course _Skye. He was going to destroy her, destroy everything she loved just the way she had one to him. He loathed her._

* * *

><p>Skye was very tired. The whole cast and crew of the play had partied most of the night. They had gone to Boylan's and had fun. Everyone had praised their hard work. It had been one of the best nights. Her mother too, had been very happy, and almost had tears in her eyes saying "oh, how lovely you looked in the white dress and you did so well, honey". Skye was very happy that this happened. Maddy was the happiest one. She was grinning all the time, as everyone kept praising her and her wonderful abilities of management. They went on about how "adroitly she managed the whole thing", how her "hard work and organization was shown in the swiftness of the play". Some even went ahead and asked her whether she had written the story herself was it book they hadn't heard of. She sweetly told them that Cinderella was one the basic and best fairy tales of all times.<p>

For Skye all the happiness for the "lovely success" and "stunning magic" of the play was interspersed with the confusion of seeing Lucas. She was even confused whether she had seen him or was it a spurious mirage occurring as she was missing him so much. It was as though seeing him had brought him back to the center of everything. All she could think of Lucas, Lucas, and Lucas. Now she realized why it was hard with him, why was she so muddle when he was around. It was because nothing else made any sense; every other thing was elusive to her except Lucas. Yes, it was he and only he could do that to her. Only his presence made her heart race, get her cheeks hot. His words were always so eloquent, unlike josh that was full of platitude. She realized that nothing could ever mean more to her than Lucas. She realized that she wouldn't have future but with Lucas.

But, on the other hand, why was it only his presence. Why didn't he speak to her? Why didn't he come to her and swing her in his arms, kissing her. It somehow didn't make any sense, though it probably was his aftereffect. And what had said? Had he really call her a bitch? Why would he do that? Then another idea came, what if he had seen the wedding scene, only the wedding scene, and thought it really was a wedding? Maybe then…nah. That would be way too much of a coincidence, plus Lucas trusted her. He knew she loved him and only him. He wouldn't jump to conclusions like the old Lucas who wanted to destroy terra nova. Lucas had changed. And he loved her. What she saw must have been her thoughts, though she would do what she had to. _She would remain faithful to him. She would wait for him and show god if not him that she loved him._

* * *

><p><em>how's it? <em>I hope you all like it. Please, please review as, seeing my story stats, lots of read the story but a tiny portion review, and this chap was dedicated to them, , I will be updating after 3-4 days as I m going out today, vacations are here in India. Lots of love and my best regards to every1. XX

Mia


	11. Ch 11 for him

Hi again. This one's a short chapter but hopefully you will like it. I thank everything who reviewed. Schools in India have started and I really find it hard to take out time so the chapters would probably get shorter but I still will finish the story (I don't give up). This one's divided into two parts. Also…never mind enough speaking. Onto the chapter—

It had been four days since Skye had seen Lucas, or thought had seen him. However, these four days were entirely given to Lucas. She was always thinking about him like she had done earlier. However, something had now changed. Just as she had thought a few days back, she was more assured of herself, more clear about what she wanted, about what mattered to her and what did not. Had it not been for Lucas, maybe she might have never come to know this. Maybe it was because of seeing him or feeling his presence, that she really felt clearer. Now that she thought about it, she realized that it was him who had always made her clearer. _He_ made her more aware of everything, he made her feel more alive, more thoughtful,made her feel more real, more capable. He made her feel everything that she thought she couldn't.

Skye remembered their first meeting, in the Sixer camp; he had actually burnt her cheeks away. He had also burnt her head; he had first made her feel the anger she had never really realized she could have. She had talked to him cheekily, something she would have never dared to do had it not been for his oh-so-good softness voice or the I-could-drown-in-them, lovely eyes. Then the next time they met each other, she felt as though she could talk to him, even though he was a stranger, she could asked. Somehow, she thought, he wouldn't hurt her. Next time, he had been so close. She felt everything that she had never felt. She felt that he had burnt a whole through her temple when he had kissed her.

The next time that they had met was in terra nova. Then also she had been somewhat relieved to see him under all that pressure and the anger at him taking over terra nova. She was so full anger that she couldn't have felt anything, but she was somewhat thankful that she was glad that she had met him again. And how could she ever forget the meeting in the bar that night. The way his soft fingers were on her cheeks and his eyes breached into her heart. Then she had tried to persuade him and get him to listen to her which he had. When she convinced him that he had her alliances and drove with him and had got him into the ambush…how she had shot him…trying to calm not to lose herself at it. And then he took her with him. The loveliest memories were bound together on that trip. And they were brought back to terra nova and he left. Everything had left with him.

But now, again when she had seen him, or thought she had, it was all back with him, and she found herself dying for his touch and a look in his eyes. His thoughts were swarming her head and she could do nothing to stop it all. Everything came back to her with a new energy and force. Especially those jade green eyes, which had burnt themselves down to her core, seemed to be in her mind looking at her with signature smirk. It seemed like a stupid joke that a few weeks ago she was thinking of josh. That she had kissed him again was one of the most idiotic things she could have done. Moreover she felt exactly like she had anticipated, agonizingly guilty.

She thought about this as she sat in the kitchen eating a fruit, she had eaten with Lucas, for breakfast and wondering how she would proceed to doing what she really truly wanted, i.e. clear the things in her head with josh. The past 3-4 days had hard with josh. They had never alone to discuss things clearly. Skye had asked to talk to him alone quite sometimes only to be interrupted. She had decided to make it a point to talk to him about beings simply and only friends.

Although she was very determined about it, she had no idea how he would react. He would be upset, for sure, but what else would he be? Would he be very angry at her?...or snide? What if started to hate her? What if he never talked to him again? She'd be very sorry to lose such a good friend. Yet she had to make everything clear between them.

She got up and put the plate in wash. She was leaving when josh came behind her and tapped.

'Hi Skye.' He said grinning lopsidedly.

'Hi josh, I was coming to see you itself' she smiled.

'What is it Skye?' he said coming close to her.

What?

You seem so distant and indifferent to everything, like you were when you came back? Is there something wrong Skye? Why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong, Skye?' he said concernedly and put his arm around her waist.

'I just…you…can we talk?' she stammered, trying to get out a good introduction to what might be a very bad talk.

'Yeah sure, anything.'

'Well,' she said as they started walking. 'josh I don't know how to tell this to you; but I think that we…we should probably just friends right now.' She said slowly, hoping that he might understand why she saying this even though she knew he wouldn't. However, the expression on his face told her that clearly he did not understand. He simply stood there looking at her. After a few scary moments he spoke.

'Why are you doing this Skye? Do you…just why… Is something wrong?' he said sounding both angry and hurt.

'Josh…please…I can't do this…I really like you and you are one of my best friends…I…please understand' she said imploringly. Though his expression changed, it was rather steely and angrier.

'It's him isn't it? The jerk Lucas? You like him, don't you? You fell for him on that trip, didn't you?' he said unusually shrewd.

'No, no, no. what are you saying. There's nothing like that. I just need to sort stuff out and I m really tired of everything. Please josh, give some time.' She said pleading him. His face twitched a little but he still looked a little disconsolate. He huffed and said

'You know what, I don't have time for this now.' He turned and left. She stood there watching him leave her side. Queerly she thought _how many more people whom she cared about would she lose before she could finally have __**her**__ happy ending._ Then she let out a little huff _what was she thinking! It would all be fine. Though if josh did come to know that she had actually fallen for Lucas and that she had lied, their friendship might not be repairable._

She stood there for some time. Thinking slowly about what josh had said. It had really been a very close miss. She didn't even know how he had perceived this but for al she knew josh might have guessed. He knew her so well. But what would have happened if she hadn't lied. What if she had told him that she _had_ fallen for Lucas? How would he have taken it? She started walking towards the medical centre. He obviously wouldn't take it that well. And what would everyone else say when the news spread? How would Taylor react to the news? What if they —

'Skye,' Dr. Shannon's hand was on her shoulder and she was shaking her. 'come back to earth, kid'

Skye was already at the medical centre and she obviously wasn't listening.

'Uh, sorry Dr. Shannon. Lost.' She said quickly looking around her and coming back to reality.

'Ok. So could you just help me with the medicines here?' she asked kindly.

'Sure.'

They started working and Skye was soon lost in her own thoughts again. Dr. Shannon noticed that and called her again soothingly.

'Skye…' hearing her voice Skye started.

'Uh, yeah, Dr. Shannon?'

'What is it dear? You seem so lost.' She said with a caring voice.

'Nothing, Dr. Shannon. It's just these stupid thoughts. Please don't worry. I'm fine' she said with as much sincerity as she could.

'if there's anything you want to share, please don't hesitate to talk.' She said.

Skye could help think of this as a good opportunity to talk about her situation. She would cover it all up. There would be no need to for any names. Taking a light breathe she said,

'Dr. Shannon?'

'Hmmm Skye?'

'I was thinking, what if someone fell in love with someone from outside terra nova? What if the other person is a traitor or an enemy of terra nova but this person knows that he/she has changed. What will happen then?' she asked rushing through the whole thing.

'Who are we talking about Skye?' she asked cleverly.

'No one!' She said quickly. 'It's…it's just a thought, question, hypothesis' she said trying to sound like it was only an innocent curiosity.

'well, then, I guess it would be some trouble for that person, but if the other person that you are speaking of has changed, really changed then I guess terra nova should accept it. Yes there might be some problems but I think it would be accepted.'

And Skye looked more cheerful the whole day. But she did not know that Elizabeth Shannon had figured most of it out.

xxxx

I know it took me a hell lot of time but yeah school's back and I am already under a heavy load of work. Still I'm very sorry to the readers of the story. My earnest apologies to you all. The next chapter would be up sooner. Please review they really encourage and remind me to write.

Love and apologies

mia


	12. Ch 12 for her

Hello all dear friends! I m so happy that I have updated again and soon enough. That second part of the last chap is here. However I just got one review and it utterly disheartening. I almost did not update, but then I saw the reviews of callmeBucket and coolgirl. Thank you sooooo much. I really cant tell you how much I appreciate it. This chap, is dedicated to u. Please review cuz I know many of you are reading the story but hardly some are reviewing.

Lucas had nothing left to him, nothing at all. Everything was smashed and array. He had nothing, but a plan, a dark and scornful plan in his head. The plan he had abandoned in his love for Skye but now there was no love in him, just contempt, rage and his former hate. Every other thing but betrayal and menace seemed distant to him. Every thought that he had during his journey to terra nova seem stupid and what remained were the thoughts that he had when he had come back to the Sixer camp. He had made yet another plan to take over terra nova. This time he had made sure that it was all flawless. Today he had revised his plan and was going to talk to Mira about it. As he walked towards the head office, he met ginger.

'Lucas! Oh how are you? Did you get Skye? It took you so long. I've been waiting for the past six days! What took you so lon-what happened to your arm? You're hurt. How did you get hurt?' no one or nothing could've made him smile in that moment except ginger. She had come running to him and hugged him with full strength and started inquiring at full speed, with such affection but yet her second question was all he could think of. He had never thought what he would tell ginger about the trip. She was looking at him with such expecting eyes that he knew she wouldn't withdraw without answers. He smiled and tried saying gently (albeit he didn't know if he could be gentle again).

'Hey, hey kid, slow down. I'm fine, gin. There was a little problem that I had to take care of so it took me so long. And don't worry my arm's fine. Just a little hurt. I'm sorry that you had to wait.' He smiled again, hoping that she had not noticed his offing.

'You didn't say if you got Skye back?' she asked him. He smiled again.

'well, apparently she did not want to come. Never mind.' He tried saying casually, except she caught his pretence again.

'_Never mind?' _she looked at him, startled 'Lucas, what do you mean —'

'Gin could we please talk later? I've to go talk to Mira about something. Please?' he asked and without waiting for her answer he left quickly. He could feel her standing there open mouthed ad angry at him, looking like Skye.

Ginger did not understand what had happened to him. He seemed so different then the Lucas she knew. What must have happened that he had become so unlike the old Lucas? And the more pressing question was that where was Skye? What happened between them?

He did not know why he didn't tell ginger everything. He felt very distant from her. He had been so absorbed in everything going on with him that he had completely forgotten that she was waiting there for him. _Anyway, I don't need stupid distractions like little around with me, I have enough on my plate already. _He thought. Though deep down he knew that this was not true. Ginger was not the adding to his plate, but the one who was trying to share from his plate. She had helped him through the time apart from Skye thinking about that again made him feel sick of himself he had been sad and pained to be away from that traitor. Anger grew inside him and he was barely able to contain it. In his rage he walked even faster to main office. Mira was sitting there doing something over her plex. She looked up as he entered.

'You are back' she said in her stony voice. She knew he must be fooling around as usual. He would need more time, he was very near but there might be this and that which he had to figure out, the thing he had found out was like a coin with two faces, it could turn out to be anything. There might be some problems, maybe this or maybe that could do it, he just had to figure it out. Whatever. She always had to hear some kind of a stupid forestalling. So she was hardly intent on list4eing or acknowledging him except for some _actual_ information.

'No I'm still at terra nova' he said his voice full sarcasm and the lasting anger.

'Whatever. Did you get what you had gone for?' she asked slightly interested.

'Yes and how fast can you get everything ready for it? He asked

'What do you mean? Is everything done? You haven't told me anything, we have not discussed the plan yet.' She said now completely attentive.

'Mira, I really don't need to discuss anything. Everything is planned and ready. Just take this and explain your idiots to do just as written in it.' He said taking out a scroll of paper and giving it to her. 'The key is on the right corner down and _please_, there is just no need for you to use your angry little head in this. Just do whatever is shown. We are leaving tomorrow morning at dawn.' He said finishing and turning to leave but was stopped.

'Wait! What do you expect me to do? Say "yes sir" and do whatever rubbish you ask me to?' she angrily blustered. 'We discussed everything last time and what happened? Last time you were acting as a head & giving out orders and what did you do? Last time we lost Lucas. We were fooled _because of you. _And you march in here and just announce anything and you expect me to "do as directed"?

Lucas was already angry but Mira's word stung him as they were meant to and he was furious. He turned grabbed he by shoulder so quickly that she barely had time to flinch.

'Last time,' he said fiercely 'the problem was that we discussed and you put in your ideas in it. Last time your men weren't good enough, last time you could not stop what happened with your pride and that trash of a brain. This time, we do it my way. This time I have made a plan and you are gonna say "yeas sir" and do as you are directed, all right or you forget what your little daughter.' He said jerking his hold off. He turned to leave with her looking thrice as shocked as ginger, and stopped at the door, his back still facing her.

'Another thing Mira. When we reach terra nova, the first thing you men should do is bring me my father, the Shannon men and the bitch Skye. It s time she learn the lesson of not betraying those who trust you.'

Do you like it? I'll update again soon. Lots of love and ny best wishes to all,

Mia

Ps-don't forget to hit the blue button right here down ;-D 


	13. Ch 13 another dawn, another journey

Hello everyone!

Yes I'm back. I m not lying but believe me when u say I had computer problems— due to which I lost a huge amount of data, including about 3 chapters that I had written over time, so I had to recreate this chap.— and then finally study and homework problems. I also have my first sem exams this month so there is a gigantic amount of homework. Anyway I don't know if I'm gonna be able to get another chap. soon but I hope that you guys forgive for that.

I thank everyone who read this story and hug all those a thanks who reviewed keeping my faith in the story which I nearly lost among my study books. I'd like to give good news to those people who read and liked Jeffery Gaga's _Beautiful Atrocity__, _I going to write a sequel for that too. But, it might have to wait till the next month at least. Now on with the story…

* * *

><p>Lucas got down from his tree house. It was early, but this time there was no blush pink horizon to greet him but a dark purple-red sky that met his eye. It had been pouring cats and dogs for the past 4 days. He remembered, while he stood holding the railing of the tree house, his father had once told him, "Beware of purple, son. It's the color of poison". <em>Yes, poiso<em>_n. It was what he had become a poison that was going to burn terra nova down to ashes, his father's terra nova, Skye's terra nova, all of it was going to be ashes, exactly what they had made him. _He shook his head trying to leave thoughts and get into action.

As he came down briskly a phoenix soldier came to him stone faced, and started saying.

'Sir we are ready to leave.' The soldier said holding his gun, as they started walking towards the clearing where people were getting into the bigger rovers of the phoenix group, to leave for terra nova. He saw Mira talking to another soldier, this one seemed to have some authority though, probably discussing some strategy. She looked up and saw Lucas smirking at her. Her lips curled and her face twitched, as she glared at him.

'How long will it take us to reach under this weather?' Lucas asked turning to look at his escort, who walking indifferently beside him. He wanted to get to terra nova ASAP. He felt that they should reach there by the next night so that they had an advantage of stealth.

'Sir we should be there by tomorrow evening, nearly sun set by the looks of it.'

That was perfect timing, he thought, he would have a good advantage over the terra novans. The malicious part of his brain thought of how every one of them would be sleeping happily, not a care in the world, n how they would wake up 2 c that their whole world had crumbled to his feet. He thought of Skye and how she would wake up to see everything upside down. Just like what she had done to him.

'Get me the checks and the surveys of your rovers and also the surveillance records of terra nova. And make it quick.' he said. Lucas looked around the camp as the soldier scurried away. The whole clearing was bustling. People were getting into the bigger rovers.

Lucas suddenly looked around trying to find ginger, he had to look for some time until he saw her, in line to get into the big rover, clinging to an older man, whom Lucas assumed to be her dad. For the past four days, he hadn't talked to her. He'd been too busy.

He knew she hadn't deserved his rashness the other day but at that time everything had seemed bad. He had been so frustrated that every1 seemed to b against him. Everyone was. Everyone but ginger. And he had been so harsh to her. After whatever had happened, the little fondness or the purer part of his heart was still because and for ginger who had promised to stand by him with her benign and undamaged heart. No, he wouldn't be mean to her. He would try to b friends with her again.  
>Just as he thought of going and talking to her she turned her face-the face that he loved-looking sleepy due to the early hour. Her eyes-beautiful eyes-widened a little and became sharp as she looked at him. There wasn't a clear expression as her face went from surprise 2 smile 2 remembrance anger 2 annoyance 2 flustered in a period of seconds.<br>Lucas smiled at this a little hopefully. But she just turned her head in jerk pride. He knew that getting her to talk to him wasn't going to be easy but he would coax her somehow. After all ,she was his best and only friend. It was funny how he had found emotional refuge in a "six and a half" year old.

'Sir?' The soldier had come back with a plex.

'Yeah'

'The data and the reports you asked for are here. Everything is mostly according to the plan.' He said.  
>Lucas liked it that everything was going by the plan. He knew from numerous painful experiences that the things that went by the plan were only fruitful.<p>

'Good then, just try to eliminate the "mostly" '

'Yes sir,'

'Now what are we waiting for? Aren't we late enough?' Lucas asked looking around impatiently as few final people got into the rovers. Ginger had disappeared, Mira too was walking towards the line of rovers. He too looked at the rovers and asked to the mute soldier beside him.

'Which ones mine?'

'The first one, sir'. Neat. He liked being first.

'Hey genius,' Mira's voice said harshly from behind.

'Mira.' He said through his teeth.

'We are reaching by tomorrow, and I still don't know what your plans are except "invade and shoot as many as possible but bring skye and Taylor to me"' she mimicked his voice with annoying arrogance.

'For once Mira can you just obey?' He said sarcastically, she scowled at him. 'don't worry, I'll let you know when we get there.'

'So its gonna be a spontaneous attack?' she asked disbelievingly.

'Seriously, Mira, do you even use your head?' he asked coldly.

'Well I do, but I don't think you have any space left in _yours_ after the arrogance. God only knows what you'd do with that kind of an attitude.' She retorted just as frostily.

'Yeah, but even with the arrogance I'm not a fool to invade that colony without a strategy, coz like it or not they do have a good security. And we won't attack spontaneously. If the reports are right, we'll be there by tomorrow evening. And we are taking on terra nova at midnight, when the duties change. Get it?' he asked her as though she had hard time understanding.

She was still scowling at him but only said,

'Let's just hope that _this_ plan of yours is better than your other plans.' She smiled at him unfeelingly, gave a little nod to something behind Lucas and left to get into the second rover in the line. Lucas turned his head again to face the soldier.

'Sir,' he turned and made way to let him in to the rover. Now Lucas realized why the soldier had been next to him for the whole time. This must be his new _**ass**__istant_ that Mira had placed with him. Though he might come in handy. Lucas, too, gave him a nod and sat in the passenger seat.

This was going to be another journey. But this journey would end in his victory. When he would have everything that he had ever wanted.

* * *

><p>I hope you all like it, I know its short but it's a miracle I even got time and permission–err not exactly–to write. So, I'm not sure when I'll update again but be sure that I'll update. Please review, it really give's me a reason to write<p>

So, there's this thing that I'mkind of not sure how to do the next chapter, now that the earlier one is lost, I can make some changes, any ideas ? I'm not sure what I'm looking at but i know that the next one sHould be from Skye's POV. So if there anything u guys wantI pls let me know. I m just down I'd really appreciate it if you let me know.

Lots of love

Mia


	14. Ch 14 surprise meeting

It was a complete bummer that no one reviewed it took all of me to write this during my exams so I hope it's appreciated...so this is it...Lucas is back._... _i hope you enjoy and review this one at least...

_She was below the command centre again. She wearing the gorgeous dress that phoebe had made for her again. The people were sitting in rows in front of her again. She held lovely flowers. Zoe and two other small girls were standing behind her holding the long train of silk that phoebe had produced, again.  
><em>

_However today it wasn't evening but a pleasant morning. Today maddy, Tasha and phoebe stood in front of her, holding flowers. Today, the bouquet was a mixture of wild and domestic flowers. Today, she felt as though she had everything she had ever wanted. She smiled at the big diamond and sapphire ring on her finger.  
><em>

_'Ready?' A gruff yet tender voice asked from behind her. She turned to see Taylor come and stand beside her in tuxedo made by, again phoebe.  
><em>

_'You're wore the tux taylor!' She said to him gleefully.  
><em>

_'Well, a father can hardly ever see such a day of doubled happiness' he said grinning at her. He held out his arm to her.  
>She smiled at him, taking his arm as the music started, signaling them. They started walking down the aisle, behind maddy, Tasha and phoebe, who were gently throwing flower petals in her way as they went. She quickly recognized the music as it was from the same scene of the play. All people had risen to welcome the bride.<br>_

_She was clutching at Taylor's elbow. She was scared about something, as though she wasn't sure what was going to happen. But as she walked, the fear of the unknown reduced quickly as the figure in black became clearer. _

_She could clearly see him now. His eyes were big and he had one glance up and down but then his eyes remained on hers and she could actually feel the butterflies in stomach swirl. The flowers in her hands suddenly made sense. She smiled at him and he smiled at her the way she had never seen him smile. _

_She had finally reached him. Taylor gave her hand to him and kissed her cheek affectionately, turned and sat in a seat beside Skye's mum, whose eyes were already glistening. _

_Skye looked into the perfect green, as Boylan, who was marrying them, asked him if would take Skye to be his wife.  
><em>

_'I do' he said with tenderness reserved just for Skye. Boylan smiled and asked Skye the same question.  
><em>

_'I do' she said without any hesitation.  
><em>

_'I then pronounce you man and wife. And you may kiss the bride' Boylan said smiling at them.  
><em>

_He and Skye inched towards each other their lips just so close-_but there were some large bang at the back, then another and some shrieking and then another and a louder one and few blasts which seemed vaguely like big sonic blasts. Someone cried and bellowed and there was a blast again, loudest so far—

This jerked Skye right out of her fantastic dream. 

She looked around sheepishly, trying get the sleep out her eyes. The bangs and blasts were more clear and scary now. She quickly got out of bed and put on something more appropriate than her short spaghetti and even shorter shorts.  
>She opened the door and came out just to see her mother too coming out of her room. She had a frightened look on her face that might have reflected skye's face. They both looked at the door and moved, though debra was a little hesitant. <p>

'Skye, don't go out of the house. What if something happens to you?' She said, worried.

'Mom, what if we should get out? I mean maybe there's a problem in the houses? Let me go and check, at least.'

She pleaded. Skye wanted to know the trouble first, especially before her mother. Debra weakly nodded, still looking hesitant. She slowly turned the handle and stepped out quickly. She froze looking at the scene in front of her.  
>The main gates of terra nova had been blown off, pieces of which had were lying on the ground many feet away. Near to these lay a few soldiers with burns on their arms and faces. Someone had bombed the entry of the colony. There were big rovers, bigger than, Skye had seen. Soldiers were getting out of them and marching toward different houses, a few people were climbing up the command centre. Two figures seemed familiar to skye even in the dark, one male and one female, who Skye was sure would be Mira. But it was the other figure that worried skye.<br>Surely it couldn't be... She had only thought of this much when her mother came out. 

'Skye?' Her worried voice came as she opened the door and peeped.

'Haanh, oh god!', was her gasping reaction to the view. She clutched skye's arm almost trying to pull her back. 

Just then, an apparent phoenix soldier came towards their house,a frightening sonic gun on his hands. They both moved back, instinctively, halfway in. 

'Don't make this hard girl.' in hard cracking voice. 

They still backed into the door. In one big step the soldier reached and took skye's hands and hardly twisted her in front of him pointing the gun at her temple and crushing her wrist. 

'Don't, please don't hurt her!' Debra cried, her eyes tearing up with anger in her eyes. 

'Don't move or do anything stupid or I shoot her' 

'No. no, don't do anything to her' she pleaded. 

'Mum, get in and don't do anything, I'll be fine.' She said her voice strong even though she felt hot with fear. The man pulled her roughly back away from the house and on the street. They were moving towards the command centre.

Skye's mind was more curious than scared. She knew that it would be a couple minutes before they'd stop so why not get know something beforehand. It always helped. 

'What are you people doing here?' She asked her voice not even hinting the fear she felt inside. 

'Something that we should have done the last time we had been here' he said with the same harsh voice. 

'Come again to loose worse?' She asked coldly.

'That kind of cheek it self has got you into trouble'

'What trouble?' she asked as his hold became painfully tighter. 

'You'll see for yourself. For now just keep walking' he ordered and skye had obey. 

'What are they going to do to terra nova?' She asked, fear in her voice for the first time. 

'I don't know much about that but I have some ideas of what they're gonna do to you.' He said with dry chuckle in his voice. 

'What do you mean?' 

'Well, there's one thing that I've heard. They were talking about teaching you to stop betraying those who trust you' 

Skye was too scared to retort. Surely, she would be the first person they'd take the revenge on. After all she had betrayed them twice, ambushed and taken away their brains. Their one chance to getting back. The idea of what all horrors would they inflict upon her made her face cringe and sent a shiver down her spine.

Then she a hustle from her right and saw four similar soldiers tackling and pulling Mr. Shannon and josh out of their house. Both of them looked as though they had fought back with full might, a trickle of blood could be seen, even in the dark, from Mr. Shanon's lips and josh seemed to have black eyes and cheek. Behind, emerging from the door was Dr Shannon trying to keep zoe and maddy from running out to their father and brother. 

Of course if she was being taken then so would they as major contributors to the former resistance. They had nearly reached the command centre. However, they did not halt there. Instead they went on towards skye realized the brig. Surely the brig would be where the people are punished so why not them. They were all going to be punished. The door was opened and one by one each of them was thrust inside. Skye rubbed her twisted wrist. She looked into the almost black room towards the two figures of Mr. Shannon and josh. 

'Are you okay skye?' Josh's voice asked from the left. 

'Skye?' a deep voice asked from nowhere. 

'Taylor?' All three of them asked together. 

'Yeah.' He said moaning sadly. 

'Where are you?' Skye asked moving forward 

'A few more steps' he answered. She moved ahead for five steps. She colliding with Taylor. He was seating with his hands around his knees, leaning on the wall. Rather uncharacteristic. 

'Are you alright?' She asked putting her hand on his muscular arm. He hissed.

'Taylor! You are hurt' she said. A snort was her only answer. 

'Who did this to you? She asked. 

'You really are very stupid, girl' a cold and steely voice said from the door. 

Moonlight lit the room and reduced the darkness. For a moment she was still looking at the bruises on Taylor's face. She then turned her head and saw the formidable figure of Mira blocking the light party. 

'Mira' all four of them said together through gritted teeth. 

'Well, your terra nova is under us again. Too bad for all you over smart asses, Isn't it? What are you gonna do now Taylor? And you Shannon? It's funny how all four of you visited me and I tried to bring sense to you that terra nova was doomed, sooner or later you all proud neighbors were going to be in trouble. Huh! What a waste.' She said her voice sarcastic to the 'c'.

'What are you going to do to?' Mr. Shannon said speaking for the first time since they were there. 'Even if you have captured terra nova, what will you do? There's no portal anyway.' 

'You know you are the ones, who got us into the whole trouble anyway, so there's a pleasure in punishin' the whole lot of you,' she said a gloating expression on her face and turned to walk towards the door. She turned as she reached the door and said; 

'Plus, who said that the portal was gone forever?' She asked her pleasure on seeing their faces was as evident as a kid's who has given a big candy to devour. 

'What would you be doing with us?' Josh asked taking skye's hand.  
>Mira smiled a smile that would make your stomach squirm with anticipation. <p>

'That Romeo is going to be decided by someone else you hate as much as me, or maybe more' she turned her face and looked at Taylor with a triumph in her eyes, then left. All light from the room was gone and the darkness took over somehow darker this time.

They were alone now, the four of them. Skye didn't know what to do. She wanted to know what could be done, the person who had always taken control when such horrible things happened was the man sitting down with his arms around his knees, looking as though he was going to face the gallows. Yet Skye asked maybe only for the sake of asking.

'Well, what are we going to do about it, Taylor' she asked aware of the fact that there was little that they could do being locked in the brig.

'What can we?' He answered voicing her thoughts. He turned his face away from her.

She herself sat down on the floor she had so wanted to avoid. How could this have happened? What was she going to do? She didn't even know what would they do to them. Would they kill them? How could this have ever happened? What did Mira mean when she said that the portal wasn't gone forever?

Were they going to built it again...but the only person who could do that was...and She knew Mira wasn't so intelligent that she could plan the whole thing by herself... She would have needed some help...someone who had the idea of how everything went on in terra nova...someone with the idea of battle strategy and knowledge of the weaker pans a stronger points of terra nova...someone who was very intelligent...someone who wanted revenge...someone who could built the portal again...

'No!' She couldn't help but say it out aloud...

'What is it Skye?' josh asked.

'Taylor, do you know who else is involved in this mission? Could it be someone we know?' She asked meaningfully.

Taylor's head turned towards her, face pained with knowledge.

'For all we know' he answered his voice gruffer with the idea of his son. Skye sloped back to lean on the wall.

Why would he do this? He had promised her...why would he do this...he had said that he loved her...she didn't know what to think...she had trusted him...how could she have trusted Lucas Taylor? A tiny voice in the back of her mind asked...his history was the proof that he couldn't be trusted not be her not by anyone...had it all had been just a game to get himself what he wanted...had he used her?...had she just been a bait...

No! What was she thinking...ther must be someone else that had heled Mira in doing this...but the portal —

The door open slowly, and light filled in slowly. Everything seemed to slowdown as though time itself was making her feel. A tall figure slowly step in front with a long formidable stick, that made Mr. Shannon tighten from the past memories. He walked in blocking all the light in room. As darkness over took again, Skye didn't need light to know who it was. It was the man she had thought to be made for her, the man who had filled her with life, the person she thought she belonged too, the person she was desperate for and who she madly loved...

It was Lucas.

I'll be updating as ssoon as possible,...

Mia


	15. Ch 15 Deja vu

Ok so I did not know what to do in this chapter but then I read a few storis and here this is, I hope its good enough.

I'd like to thank

-Maddy-your reviews are very kind and I'm really sorry that couldn't answer them but here is my answer- a BIG hug and a HUGE thanks. They are really inspirational.

-coolgal99 — the reviews you post mak my days and restore my faith in the story wich I, every now and then, am ready to give up cuz I think its going bad and so people don't like it..

-piinkmoster-I really liked your story and you review, people who r reading this should definitely go over and read her story _trust and dependence. _It is beautiful

Everyone else whose reading, I don't know if you are cuz you don't review…..so please do…it really helps and I get to know what should happen…also I really am confused about taking it on from here, some plot bunnies would help and I d get to now what you want.. you can put them in your reviews and/ or your private messages.

Skye didn't know what was happening. She was frozen on seeing Lucas. She had seen him after about three and a half months. He looked more annoyed and angry like he had when he had been shot. But it was the fact that he was there that stunned her. _He __**was**__ there._

She had known it deep down from the moment she had seen his vague figure climbing into the command centre but she had not wanted to believe. No was he was here and there was no escaping it. He was here.

'Lucas?' she asked bewildered. He looked at her with a disgust that made her stomach. She felt as though she was trash.

'hello, bitch' he answered almost spitting it out.

'why are you back?' Mr. Shannon asked strongly.

'I'm back to destroy you all and your precious colony' he said looking at the three of them and then his father.

'Haven't you tried enough to destroy this colony, rather haven't you failed enough in trying to destroy the colony?' josh asked sarcastically.

Lucas looked at him and smirked, and then without warning punched him right in the face. Blood came out of his mouth as josh fell down to his knees.

'learn to speak when you are asked and don't even think about doing anything brave Shannon. We both know hwere it lande you last time.' He said glaring at Mr. Shannon, whose fist wher curled an halfway up.

'what do you want from us Lucas?' Taylor asked painfully. Lucas turned to look at his father.

'father father, always straight to the point aren't you. Trying to show how down to earth you are. No games, no lies, no ego. Just the point.' He said, his words leaking sarcasm. 'Well what I want from you all is your pain. I want to see you all fell tortured. I want you to see what you did to me from what I do to your little world, your terra nova. And this time I'll be finishing what I had started. The things that I should have done with you when I had the chance.' He said, glowering at Skye and then looking at josh vindictively.

'well we shall see that' josh said gallantly 'when you man up and try to fight for yourself rather than your puppets.'

Lucas's face got dark with rage and Skye could almost see the vein in his forehead twitch. She knew she would soon be experiencing a déjà vu. Surely enough the next moment Lucas punched josh right in the face and blood flew out from his mouth. Lucas had him down within about five seconds.

'Fight back, _man.' _he spat at him.

'you shoudn't have done that' Jim Shannon huffed as he launched himself on Lucas. He too hit his opponent right in the face but this time the opponent just lurched back unlike josh who had fallen down. Lucas quickly recovered from that surprise and was quick enough to return a punch.

Taylor was o his feet. The pain and defeat on his face had vanished and the touch of "commander" had returned to his face. He stopped Lucas's punch midway from Mr. Shannon's face.

'That's enough' he said, his voice stern again.

'I was hoping you'd say that' Lucas answered from a bloody lower lip.

He punched Taylor right where there was a deep gash. Taylor yelled with pain, he defended nevertheless. Lucas punched and thrashed with his father with a seemingly inextinguishable fury. Mr. Shannon had regained himself and was fighting with Lucas too. Yet Lucas was equal to both of them.

Skye had been watching this with tears in her eyes. She remained frozen with shock from the situation, between the two pairs of fathers and sons. However, she couldn't watch anymore. She had to do something before someone was very seriously hurt. Lucas fought with full strength. Even though he was fighting two very experienced men, he managed to exhaust them.

Skye tried to intervene with words first.

'Lucas please stop; please just stop this' she pleaded.

He glared back with red eyes and kept fighting. Skye knew she couldn't make him stop, not now. So she turned to the other two.

'Taylor stop it, let it go. There is no point infighting, please Taylor,' she pleaded him, nearly wailing. 'Mr. Shannon don't do this, it only ends badly.'

None of them paid any attention to her. They were too engrossed in breaking the rival's bones. Lucas was briskly attacking them and even though it was two to one, Lucas seemed to be at advantage. He stuck a kick right into Mr. Shannon's gut and he fell back unconscious. It was father and son. Again. It was a complete déjà vu night.

'Lucas, stop it' she cried tugging at his arm that had just thrown Taylor into the wall.

'get off me, bitch' he yelled back

'Lucas don't he is your father, don't please for my sake!' she begged as another blow hit Taylor and he jerked back falling to the ground. Lucas only had a couple seconds in which he looked at Skye and yanked her hair, making her look up at him. He looked at her face, wet with tears, and into her beautiful blue eyes, which had previously made his stomach turn.

' I care nothing, absolutely nothing about I care about him or you, keep it in mind.' He added in a frenzied voice that Skye remembered from the last time that he had attacked terra nova. Lucas flung her away with her hair and she hit a pointy edge of a seat. It hurt her very much she could feel blood coming out. It was too painful not to mention the lingering pain where Lucas had hauled her hair. She felt faint. She could see Taylor coming to her and bellowing at Lucas that they needed to get her to the infirmary. And then everything went dark.

Okay so I hope that you liked it. And I really want some ideas on how to do the next chap so I wish that some of you could help. Just review or PM me. It'd be very helpful.

Love to all

mia


	16. Ch 16 changed

Hey everyone! Okay I hope this is good chapter, it acts as a background for the next big one. The Lucket meeting. I am excited about this one coz this is the longest I have written for quite some time.

Id like to thank the following people, they really made my day and are very gracious to always spare me a few of their kind words:

FrenchMelanie—thank you so much for reading, it makes me very happy. Well, I think that Lucas _would_ allow her to go to the infirmary, otherwise Taylor would create quite a racket.

piinkMonster— I very happy that ou took some time of to review, I can't tell you hhow much I appreciate it.

AlexisRomanoff-Barton— I am glad that you like ht estory, I hope the charcters are not going ooc from the base story.

underdogwriter2410— as always delighted that you gave such nice support. I feel easier about trying to venture a bit.

TerraNova99—you are one of the regular reviewers, thanks a lot for that, I look forward to your reviews everytime. Once again I'm sorry for the typos. I have tried better.

Emtheunicorn— thank you for you help, it was indeed very helpful.

This time I have included an extract from the traitor and the pariah, if chaotic's reading, I hope it's okay with you. Please review, it really helps…

Everything around seemed fuzzy. She couldn't see much. She looked around the familiar place. The infirmary. It seemed different now. It was bustling just like everyday, but it had an unusually painful atmosphere. Everywhere there were people who were moaning and groaning with pain. Nurses were hurtling from here to there and interns rushing from bed to bed. The whole infirmary seemed zooming or it was Skye's head. It hurt dizzyingly yet it weighed her down. She tried to look around trying to get the persistent weight out of her eyes. She saw a sleeping man in the bed opposite to hers. He had two horrible burns on his arms and a nasty scar on his neck. It reminded

'How are you feeling Skye?' Dr. Shannon asked gently, smiling at her. Her voice was very soothing and calm but Skye could see dark circles beneath her eyes and her face was dull and utterly exhausted. She looked like she had been crying a lot.

'Good. There's a little pain in my head and it feels heavy.' Skye said.

'well, that pain ought to go after your next dose of medicine, the heaviness will reduce with time and some rest should decrease the pain and heaviness reasonably' she answered smiling at her just as gently.

'Anything else?'

'what happened to me?'

'from all that I have een told you hit your head with an edge of the sit in the brig and there was a lot of blood. You also have a slight swelling on the back of you head. They brought you in later that night on Taylor and my request.' She answered and all the memories came back from that night. She being herself went on to ask questions.

'How long have I been out?'

'Skye, you had hit your head pretty hard. You were out three days and four nights.'

Skye did not know how to ask but she thought she'd come out clean and so asked straightly;

'What happened, Dr. Shannon?' repeating the question on a more general front.

Dr. Shannon sighed and answered. Her voice was calm but her sadness wasn't masked.

'terra nova is under occupation again, Skye. Though this time there is much less hope of any…well anything.'

'how are they?' she inquired, without the need to specify that she was talking about Mr. Shannon, josh and Taylor.

'they are still in the brig and are being tortured. Nothing physical, dear' She said as Skye's eyes widened. 'they just go in and talk to them. One of them–Mira or Lucas–usually goes and tells them what all services they gave to the colony that day and how they are slowly destroying everything. Lucas is also building the portal again and they are looking for some fractures, from what Malcolm tells me. Everyone is under surveillance, especially those who helped in the resistance. Lucas is sitting on everyones heads and ruling hurting and troubling everyone. Everyday there are at least 50-60 people who come here. Bitten, broken, hurt. We don't have enough supplies.' Her voice became more exasperated with every word.

'Why is he doing this?' Skye asked, more to herself. Elizabeth Shannon looked at her closely but said nothing.

'I should get going. And Skye normally I'd keep you here for few more days but considering our need of space, I'm giving you leave today evening at five, that's when another search party is coming back so we would need space. But you are on strict rest for the next three days at least. So till then you wouldn't be staying in the brig.' She said in top speed, scribbling some stuff into Skye's file on her plex and started hurrying away.

'Dr. Shannon, so I got to my home today evening?' Skye called out

'no you'd be staying at the command centre, didn't I tell you?' she asked.

'No you didn't, why am I staying there?' she questioned, confused.

'well they want to keep an extra keen eye on you' she answered she said and moving to a nurse, who was calling her. Skye sat there stunned. Asking herself the same question, for the hundredth time. _Why was Lucas doing this? Maybe he would explain it to her when she went to his place that evening. He was keeping her with him…hmmm…but he had hurled her that night_… it seemed fishy to Skye, why had he done that to her?

_Everything…his love for her, their time together…had it all been a lie? Was it all just another trick? Had she been a toy to him? Something that could be used and then thrown away? She felt like trash…some piece of rubbish…a bottle of alcohol that could be used…taken advantage of…used to get yourself through bad times…relished and then tossed away. Had it not been his plan earlier, he had said so himself, that he would use her as a bait, he would be using her as an advantage on Taylor? Had she not thought, not known that he was always ten steps ahead of her? How could she have trusted him?_

Yet a tiny voice in the back of her head screamed that it was not the Lucas she knew…he was better…he had changed…hadn't he? How could she know when he was out there sitting in his father's chair and slowly destroying terra nova. Again. How could she when he had invaded terra nova on her guilty advantage. Again!

She huffed with anger. A nurse from bed beside hers looked at her exasperatedly,

'What's wrong with you now?'

'uh, nothing. May I have some water?'

'She wants water, she wants water…' she said muttering to herself all the way to the water tap, brought a cup of water, still muttering, and thrust it into her hands. Skye drank it, surprised.

Her thoughts once again turned to Lucas. But they did not go far from _why is he doing this?_ when she heard the voice that relieved her.

'Skye, dear, how are you?' Debra asked coming to her bed and sitting beside her. She too looked like she hadn't had much sleep and had cried a lot but there was relief on her face too.

'I'm fine, mom.'

'Dear, you look so pale. Does your head hurt much?'

'No not much. It's just a little pain. Mom, what is going on outside?' Skye asked though she knew it would be only more pain to know.'

'Skye…' she paused sighing. 'it's all like it was last time, but worse maybe…everyone is allowed to walk around do the things that they do every day but half of the people are send around to find some kind of a fracture. There's not much the women do except the ones in the defense go around. The soldiers and the Sixers are patrolling the grounds, every movement is seen suspiciously. If Taylor could only...'her voice trailed off with yet another sigh. Then looked at Skye's sad face and tried to cheer up. She started stroking her head. 'Anyway, when are they letting you go?'

'Dr. Shannon said that I could leave in the evening.'

'But where would you be going? It's not that you seem to have made a complete recovery, you are still weak–'

'mom, I'll be staying under the supervision of Lucas.' she grimaced as she said and sure enough there was a reaction. Her mom immediately pulled back her loving hand from Skye's head and turned a worried and angry face at her.

'no.' she said flatly. 'I can't allow that.'

'Mom,' she started soothingly. 'Please–'

'No Skye, it's time everyone stop doing this to you…haven't you had enough of that man? Haven't you endured enough? You'll stay with me.'

'mom, we can't control this. We are under attack, they've invaded terra nova. Please don't do anything that might get you into trouble, please.'

Her mother did not say anything, but simply looked at her with protective eyes. Then, once again she smiled at Skye as though she was still a little kid running around acting soldier with a bucket on her head and smiled adoringly.

'I guesss you should have some rest, sweety. I'll come see you later, now go back to sleep.' He voice soothing and restful again. She stood and bend over, giving Skye a precious kiss on her hurt forehead. Skye smiled at her. She leaned back resting her head on the pillows, tired. Her head hurt a lot. It was almost as painful as—a sudden memory came to her.

_Lucas had rushed over to her, dropped down at her side when the nikoraptor had attacked, when she had used the gun she had found. His hands cupped her face. "Are you alright?" he asked. Skye looked up, felt her breath hitch in her chest as she saw the fear in his eyes._

_"I think so," she had managed to say between gasps for air. She shifted, felt pain explode through her ankle. Falling back, she screwed her eyes shut, winced. Her head pounding, making her vision swim. _

_"My ankle."_

_Lucas had glanced over, his eyes settling first on her ankle, then on the fallen gun. He reached out, picked it up. The fear dissipated to disbelief._

_"You found the gun?" His voice shook. "How long have you had this?"_

_"Since yesterday."_

_"You found it, and you didn't tell me?" Eyes flashing, Lucas had seized her by the hair, forcing her to look at him. _

_"After all I've done for you, you were planning to kill me, weren't you?"_

_She had shaken her head, tears of pain pricking her eyes. She reached up, tried to get him to relinquish his grip on her hair. _

_"I didn't know what to do with it."_

_"You could've given it to me!" His hand tightened in response to her efforts. "What the__FUCK__were you planning on doing with this?"_

_Skye shook her head again. _

_"I don't know," she had gasped._

_Lucas's lips had twisted into a snarl. _

_"Liar! You're just like my father!"_

_"I'm not lying," she cried. "You kidnapped me! What did you expect me to do? I had to have some kind of weapon to protect myself!" Her fingernails dug into his wrist in desperation, dug into his flesh to make him let go. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it when I found the gun!"_

_Lucas had pulled back, let her go. Her head thudded against the ground again, sent pain through her skull. She cried out, the tears of pain finally rolling down her face. Between her ankle and head, she could barely keep the nausea down. It pushed at the base of her throat, threatened to choke her. Lucas's arm reached back, his eyes flashing. Skye had held her hands up, waiting for the slap._

_It never came._

_Growling, Lucas had stood up, stormed over to the nearest tree, slammed into the bark. Skye had tried to breathe a sigh of relief, but found herself tensing instead as another wave of pain overcame her. She pushed herself into a sitting position. The world wheeled around her, a mass of brown and green color._

_The nausea was too great. Jerking to her side, she vomited up breakfast. Her whole body shook, dry heaves overcoming her even when she had nothing left to throw up._

_She felt Lucas come to her side, felt his hands pull back her hair to keep vomit from getting in it. He attempted to console her through words, but his inexperience kept him from doing any good that way. Skye focused instead on the sound of his voice, hoped that it would help her regain control of herself._

_When the heaves subsided, Lucas hefted her in his arms, the gun safely tucked against the small of his back. He pushed her hair out of her face, met her gaze. Skye's brow furrowed. The anger and rage had disappeared, replaced only with concern. Stepping around the puddle of vomit, Lucas had returned to the river. Surprisingly, the slow ease of his steps lulled Skye. She felt sleep taking over as the adrenaline drained away._

_"What if I have a concussion?" she heard herself say, her throat scratching painfully._

_"You don't have a concussion, does the light hurt your eyes?"_

_Skye forced an eye open, gazed around. She shook her head, found the action aggravated the pain in her head. _

_"No," she whispered hoarsely._

_"Then you're fine." Lucas sat her down by the water, splashed water onto her face to wipe away remnants of the vomit. She watched him through half-lidded eyes._

_"We'll never make it to the waterfall."_

_Lucas shook his head. "We're closer than you think." Drying her face with his shirt, he hefted her up into his arms again._

_As she felt herself drifting off into unconsciousness, she heard Lucas ask a question. It took her a moment to register his distant words._

_"Why didn't you kill me when you found the gun?"_

_She swallowed thickly, let her eyes flutter shut. "I don't know."_

She smiled to herself. How nice it had felt that time–his sweetness and concern, how sudden his mood was, always changing, swaying from here to there. The anger, the genius in him, everything was so whimsical and charming. Smiling to herself, she fell asleep.

It was well into evening that Skye woke. She propped herself up against the pillows and looked around. Dr. Shannon was working on a man's arm. It was similar to what it had been in the morning, but this time there were many more men, some bleeding, some with bandages, some looking exhausted with a few scars and gashs. Dr. Shannon had just finshed when she looked at Skye.

'Oh Skye, you are up…very well, now, how are you feeling?' she asked

'um very good, Dr. Shannon. The pain still lingering but I feel fresh and much less weak. I think I can leave now,' she said hopefully. She didn't like sitting there with nothing to do, her active legs complaining. Her Dr. smiled and said

'great, then. You have to wait till the men get here and they'll take you to the command centre.' She said trying not to mention Lucas. 'i will be giving you medicine to them. Your dose is one pill after every six and half hours. On an empty stomach. Which reminds me take your medicine' she said pointing at a pink pill on the table beside her bed.

It was about half an hour till "the men" came to pick her. They looked just like the others. They were two big, burly men-phoenix soldiers. They had a stony, expressionless faces. Skye wasn't scared of them but they made her really uncomfortable. She got off the bed slowly. For moment her head buzzed, a slight swoon but then she was steady.  
>She smiled at dr shannon, who smiled back encouragingly, and moved towards the doors. As soon as she reached the doors, she froze.<p>

Terra nova had changed completely. The copious beauty of her home was turns after disaster ruins. There seemed to have been many more blasts. Every where, once again, there was dust and grit. Men-soldiers were coming and going, armed. The place was disastrous. Bit and pieces lay here and there. There had been apparent big erosion and many sonic blasts. Everything was dirty and wrecked, the gates were half blown away. Everything looked dreadful. What had they done to the colony! What had Lucas done to the colony!

'Come on.' One of the men said in a bored raspy voice.

She moved on without looking at either of them. She slowly took in what must have happened. Everyone seemed to be hurrying. Everyone wore a look of terror and panic. They were soon at the command centre. Skye climbed the stairs, still looking at the colony. She turned to look at the place where she and Taylor had played chess for many happy times. She took a last look at the settlement and stepped inside.

Lucas had imposed himself on the command centre. There were parchments everywhere making the place look like an organized mess. The room still had the same parts but then there were a few bottles, few guns and gadgets. The seats and the lounge was still there. The counter and the kitchen too but they had more food and more bottles.

'You can do whatever you want around here except move out. We shall be outside.' One of the men told her in a surly voice.

'Who else is staying here?' she asked

'No one, only Dr. Taylor'

'Where is he?'

'He has gone outside the settlement for work.'

'When will he come?'

'Don't know.'

And they left, shutting the door behind themselves. Skye was left with herself. She did not know what to do. Therefore, she move around the house and went to the kitchen to get her something to eat. After eating the fruit she found, she thought that a bath would be good but she had no clothes to put on later and so just went into a room to sleep. It was a nice empty room and there was a small bed. She felt tired already and so kicked her shoes off and curled into the bed.

It was quite late and the sun had gone down when Skye woke. She looked around the room. She got off the bed and opened the door. The lights seemed to have been switched on and there was a whiff of sum rum in the room.

There sitting amidst a heap of papers, a glass in hand, concentrating hard on his work was Lucas, with his back to her. Sleep chilled away as Skye saw him so close again, working over his beloved equations. She left the doorknob, which she had been gripping tightly. This was it.

Once again please review, it really helps. So don't forget to leave me a message, all of them get a star

Xxx


	17. Ch 17 argument

Hi! Everyone, okay so I know there is not much lucket love in this but I think for now there should be some cold arguments from them as they are both very angry with each other's "betrayal". I hope you guys like it. This is specially for all those who reviewed, I love waking up in the morning and seeing your names. It makes me very happy. For all those who haven't read it yet you should go over and read lucket 100 word challenges from emtheunicorn and queenoftheflame —they are both great and fill you up with lucket feeling…I am sure those who've read it know of it…okay so on with the story…

* * *

><p>'Lucas?' she croaked. His reaction was unmistakable. He went rigid and his shoulders stiffened. She moved shutting the door. He still did not look at her.<p>

'Skye' her name rolled of his tongue hurting. He said it with coldness and an air as though he had been waiting a long time to talk to her. It was shear menace.

While she was very scred of what might happen, her indignity got the better of her. She moved towards him and face him. He looked so different the past three months' each day seem to have made a line on his face. He looked tired and had a few circles below his eyes. One thing that was vivid with a single look was his anger. No, it wasn't anger it was fury. A cold fury. He looked at her as if he was facing an old venomous enemy. His face took away any remaining insistence, which she had due to her love for him, that he was doing this with some good in mind.

'Lucas,' she said again as she took the seat opposite to him. She did not know how to start. Yet she did. 'Lucas, what are you doing?'

'What do you think I'm doing? I have come here to meet my father, you know help him out a bit for his precious colony. And of course, I'm here to meet my dearest, lovely Bucket.' Each word growing more venomous, they were like ice, so cold that they hurt. Then suddenly he lunged up and was inches from Skye's face holding the handles of her seat.

'What do you think I am doing here?' he yelled. 'You think I'd come back and beg my father to forgive me and plead you? What did you think, huh? Did you think that you can do whatever you want o and stupid Lucas would not know?'

He was shouting with a crazy gleam in his eyes. He was completely beside himself and looked so infurious that he could shred everything to pieces. Her eyes teared up. Skye could not understand. What had she done?

'What are you saying? How can you do this? I thought you had changed Lucas, I thought you had changed. You said...' she sobbed. 'You said that you would not do this?'

'Oh, really? Changed? Changed for whom?' he stood up.

'For me.' She tried to make sense, in almost pleading tone, edging in the seat 'for me, Lucas. You said you could change, for me.'

'You said a lot many things too, Skye. I can't think of an that still hold.' He answered coldly looking at her. This was it for her, she didn't know that he had returned to being such a psycho. Had it really been a lie?

'So what was it? what was it all? The care, the niceness, the kindness, the tenderness, the _love;_ what, just a lie? Why did you do it all? Just to get? Or was it all an amusement to you? All of it fake, all of it a lie?, you manipulative jerk!' she screamed with a strange rage.

'lie? You are talking about lies? Skye you should know one thing, you are not, I repeat, not the only one who can lie and manipulate.' He bellowed the last few words. And gave her a look a scorching look of disgust. Tears streamed down Skye's face, which was red with fury. She did not know what to do. She ran to the room where she had slept. She wrenched it open and pushed it with her back, slowly sunk down to the floor. She wrapped her hands around her knees and cried.

Lucas could hear her. Her wails slowly reduced to sobs. _Why was she crying now, her plan was out, he knew it had cracked this puzzle too. He had got terra nova and was on his way to destroy it. Why was she crying?_ There had been something, something that seemed out of place, something in her eyes, that was wrong. It wasn't part of the puzzle. Was she saying the truth? No. how could that be? He had seen her with his own eyes. She was marrying Shannon. It was a wedding, albeit he had not seen many weddings, it was definitely one. It must be another plan of hers. He would not be fooled this time from her façade. He sat down and was lost to his thoughts, which were flooding crazily due to the last five glasses of rum. Drowning himself in hatred and memories of Skye.

_He was going to win this time. He turned and looked at his work, yes the equations needed sorting but he could not do anything now, not with her crying inside. He had to do something. He needed something to do. The old him would have gone into the room and take her in his arms. But this time he did not care, even though deep down his stomach had flipped when he had seen her after sleep. She had looked so beautiful, just like she did when she woke up with him in the forest. Albeit the fact that he had a big urge to cup her face and wipe away the tears that fell from those angelic eyes. No, those malicious, lying and manipulative beautiful eyes. Beautiful? Well they were beautiful._

_He'd pay his father another visit tomorrow, as reminder of his victory. This time nothing could go wrong. Nothing unless everything he was doing was wrong,_ said a tiny voice in the back of his mind. _Bo but he couldn't everything he was doing was right. Skye had betrayed him again. She had chosen his father, she had been faking everything in the forest, and then she had released him so that he would not harm terra nova in the future because of her. She had deafeated him and he was right when had told her that she was not that stupid, although it had no relevance whatsoever with today._

"Are we getting food now? You promised me we'd get food two hours ago."

"In a minute," Lucas growled, waving her into silence. "We have to find it."

"Oh, really? I thought it just, you know, grew on trees in those little packages we get back at Terra Nova."

Lucas frowned, his eyes scanning the trees. "I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm right now, Bucket."

"What makes you think I was being sarcastic?"

He rolled his jade green eyes at her. "You're not stupid. I wouldn't have kept you alive if you were."

"Oh?" Skye's eyebrows had arched in surprise making her look thoroughly cute. "I thought you were just keeping me hostage, that way you had something against Taylor."

"See," Lucas said, smiling as he pushed himself to his feet,

"what did I tell you?" He tapped her forehead. "You're not stupid."

Had he only known, what she would do to him, how she would break him to pieces and tear him to scraps. He berated himself for being so blind with her.

Despite that, he was smiling after what seemed like years. Those few days had really been great. Everything had been like a dream. E had had everything – a mission, a way, fun, amusement, love and Skye. Everything. Everything until his father had come and broken his dream, just like everytime. And so had the Shannon boy.

Regardless that they played relatively small roles, the Shannons nearly always been an indirect reason for his defeat. All of them – the Jim Shannon, and his wife too, he was sure of that, their daughter Maddy, with that soldier boyfreind who had ambushed him and of course, the moron josh Shannon. He remembered talking to Skye about him.

Skye hadn't spoken much since she had realized she had been lied to. Lucas had asked a few questions in order to coax her to speak, but she had responded with monosyllables, or just a few noncommittal sounds. Hearing her speak after so long was comforting, much to Lucas's surprise. He tried again to get her to talk to him.

"You're close to that Shannon boy, aren't you?"

Skye's eyes darted over to him, a frown tugging at her lips. "What makes you think that?"

Lucas regarded her with a bland gaze. "Playing stupid doesn't become you, Bucket." He touched the side of his face where a remnant of a bruise, made worse by the beating he had received from his father, remained. "He only tried to bash my face in the other night."

"He was protecting me."

"So you two _are_ close." Lucas's lips twisted into a triumphant grin. "How close, exactly?"

"We're just friends." Skye propped her leg up onto her knee. "His girlfriend was supposed to come in on the eleventh pilgrimage."

"Ah, yes, the girlfriend," Lucas muttered, keeping his eyes trained on Skye's face as he arranged the kindling on the ground nearby. "What was her name? Kara?"

Skye glanced up sharply. "Why do you care?"

"Because she died, that's why," Lucas snapped. "So I guess that makes the Shannon boy free game, doesn't it?"

"That's none of your business."

Lucas had felt annoyed

"Of course it's my business, dear sister. As your brother, I have to protect you."

"Oh, yeah? You aren't doing a good job, then."

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Lucas's voice had risen a few notches. "I fed you, didn't I? I watched over you for most of the night!"

"You're not doing a good job," Skye repeated, her voice harsh "The only thing I need protection from is you."

Lucas leapt to his feet, stormed over to her before she could react. He seized her by the shoulders, stared hard into her face, anger twisting his features. His lips pulled back in a snarl, darkened eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm going _great_ lengths," he spat, "to keep you safe. I've fed you, I've watched over you, and I've kept you alive. I think I deserve a little more _RESPECT_!"

Skye flinched at his words, fear writhing deep within her core. Her eyes widened; she could see her terror in the reflection of Lucas's eyes, could see the fear etched so deeply into her face that her features didn't seem capable of managing any other kind of expression. And he had softened again.

How had she filched, it all seemed so real, tomorrow, he would go talk to his father, no he did not want to talk to him. He wanted to talk to josh. Yes, he wanted to rub it in his face that he was having Skye, he was keeping josh's wife with him. At his place day and night. It would be so good. another thing to show that he had won.

* * *

><p>Well, had he only known that he simply building himself trouble…too bad. I hope you guys like the chapter…there are too many memories but I think thought there should be more of a relation with the base of the story. Also I'd like to wish all of you a very happy and fun Halloween- so trick or review? (just so you know, I'd love a review :-) )<p> 


	18. Ch 18 pretending or not?

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked the last chapter.

Terranova99-well, for the update schedule you told me about, I don't think I can produce chapters so fast, I m to busy usually to update everyday…sorry for that but when I have a few chapters written and ready, I make it a point that I update soon enough…sorry again.

Laura78386-your review made me so happy. Thank you for it and I hope you like this chapter as well. Do review.

Frenchmelanie-I love you reviews and thank you for it—all those who haven't read her story, rush over after you've read this….but you've got to review both.

Emtheunicorn-we all love you and your stories, and are waiting for updates.

Also I have found two sites that you might find interesting. They are about the release of the terra nova DVD, which contains the 16-digit code allowing us to register for the site. So anyone who's buying the it please just get over there and make Lucas and Skye fall for each other…. Do upload it on YouTube, for me atleast, cuz I think it's gonna be a long time till they release it in India.

/terra-nova-behind-the-scenes-video/

/terra-nova-motion-comic-story/

I'd like to wish all of you a very happy Diwali, it's the Indian equivalent of Christmas,(well sort of) and is considered very auspicious throughout the country. It's the main festival (and that's saying something as we have a huge heap of festivals). Thus once again, a very happy and healthy Diwali .

So enough of rambling here is the 18th chapter:

Lucas woke up in the morning to find himself sleeping, spread on the lounger. The soft sunlight danced through the curtains and woke him up. His eyes still felt heavy but he pulled himself up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around. It was another night on his father's couch. His head hurt.

'I need a drink.' He said to himself, moving towards the cabinet that was now his personal bar. He took a drink and returned to his messed up couch. The papers were still scattered and one of his plexes was blinking standby. He picked it up but his eyes ached and the blearing screen blindened him and so put it back down

He went and sat down on a chair by the kitchen island. His stomach rumbled._ Of course, why wouldn't it? I haven't consumed anything other than alcohol in the past two days._ He shook his head and looked around for something edible but found nothing. He would tell one of the guards to bring him some food. He had to reach the production area; the new rovers had to be seen and surveyed, they needed to get ready soon. Unless the rovers were ready they could not go much further than terra nova. Today would have to be a colony day. And then he had to go for an enjoyable visit to Josh Shannon.

At that very moment a door clicked open and Skye came out. For only a second Lucas thought how pretty she looked in the morning. However the next instant he realized how haggard and gaunt she looked. Her eyes had bags under them. She certainly had not slept all night.She seemed to have cried the whole night.

_Why would she cry so much? To make me pity her or think that she is sad or that she's on my side? Yeah. Maybe 'cause she knows her plan failed, she lost. Yeah!_ He though triumphantly. If she was pretending, he could not make out.

_She's one hell of an actress then._ Yet, he did not like her looking like this, it hurt him. _It's instinctive,_ He thought as his involuntary muscles wanted to take her in his arms.

'You are up.' He said simply to stop himself from doing anything else. She did not look at him but simply went on to the fridge, took a bottle out and drank water in big gulps. Putting it on the table, she looked at him.

'What are you doing now?' she asked. Registering the pain behind her words made him feel bad but his dominant angry side wanted to irk her.

'Oh you know, the usual devilry. I'm gonna work on the latest strategy to destruct your beloved terra nova and see the coming of my new rovers and revise some of my old equations. However,' he paused for a devilish and smug effect in his word and smirk on his face. 'the highlight of my day would be to pay a pleasurable visit to _darling _Josh.'

'Can you stop bringing Josh between everything?' she asked scowling at him.

'Why should I? You did not stop from bringing him in _everything_ in _your_ life, why should _I_ stop bringing him in conversations?'

'You…I never needed you to help or tell what I should do or who I should "bring" in my life.' She said hotly but her weakness prevented it from being effective enough.

'Yes, yes of course! I have nothing to do with what you do, or who you are with or who you _marry!_' he bellowed at her, gripping her shoulder. Skye winced and turned paler. She clutched the table. Lucas saw this and let go her. He looked around the room. He could see the guards listening to them. He moved away from her.

'I'll…' his sentence trailed off. Still not looking at her, he took one of his plexes, a few sheets of the paper and left Skye standing there, he said a few instructions and went out of sight.

Skye stood there, still gripping the marbled table top. She had experienced a strong swoon come over her. She felt so ill and weak. She ought to sleep.

She lay on the bed and closed her eyes but sleep would not come… she couldn't bear the thoughts of Lucas. Her mind had had enough of him. She was so tired of it. His actions had hurt her enough, but his words wounded her. Whatever was he saying! _Yes, he had not right —not anymore—to tell her what to do. Not who to be friends with or make her boyfriends or marry them. Marry? Why had he said that?_ Once again the answer came immediately, _why am I even asking? He is a psycho! No reference needed. _

The whole night she had just cried and contemplated everything. She had made up her mind that she would fight him. She had agreed to the fact that Lucas had lied to her, there had be nothing between them and it was all just a lie. It was a long time before she snoozed off but when she did, she slept like a baby, away from all the truth and the aching reality.

Meanwhile, Lucas had completed his work of the new rovers and had continued his research. It seemed that they were taking up a lot of energy supply. So Lucas had to go and work out some new energy resources. It took some time, but they needed to be modified and he thought it could be done tomorrow.

When he was finally tired, he got up recalled that he had to meet Josh. In no time her had strolled over to the brig in which he was being kept. He had decided that none of them need meet the other. It would be secure for _his_ plans that _they_ don't make any. The boy sat there leaning on the wall. A little light illumined the room.

'Good evening, little Shannon.' Lucas grunted hardheartedly. Contrary to his idea, Josh's face brightened.

'How is Skye?' he asked eager as a pup.

'Lovely Skye is fine.' He said his voice oozing with triumph. 'and I might add I promise to take care of my dear sister or I may say your beloved Skye.'

'What do you mean? Don't you dare go anywhere near her, you ass!' Josh's voice rose till the last couple words were a yells.

'Yeah? That's gonna be hard, Romeo. You see, its my house she is staying at.' Giving a perfectly innocent grin. Josh's face reddened with anger.

'You ..' he muttered dangerously.

'See, this is why I _love_ doing this. That's the glory of it, you can't do anything!' Lucas laughed crazily.

'You better wish I don't, because if I ever get my hands on you…' he trailed off.

'Ooh! I'm scared' Lucas replied faking a scared voice and shuddering. 'yep, I better be off. I should be home, you know. She might be waiting.' With a last simper, he left.

On the way to home, he was tapped on his shoulder. He turned to see Elisabeth Shannon.

'Ah, Dr. Shannon. A very good evening to you, how can I help you?' he asked bored and weary voice.

'How is Skye?' she asked as if she hadn't registered the weariness

'I'm sure she is fine.'

What d you mean? Don't you know?

Well, I'm not her nanny. Consequently, I don't stay bedside her bedside all day. I had only asked her to stay at my place so she could be under my surveillance, not get myself a degree in babysitting.' He answered with the same weariness. The Dr. stopped in her tracks and stood in front of him to block his way.

'You do know that she is hurt because of you? You know when she had returned from that little trip you'd taken her to, she had told me that you weren't all bad, she was the only person who'd thought there was some kindness, some humanity in you. And now, it even there is a slightest bit of truth in what she said, you should take care of. She was an inch away from having a hemorrhage; she really needs care and healthy food. She has had enough of you. So you make it so.' She ordered and turned and walked off. Lucas would have answered snappily that she was no one to order him around, he wasn't the person you could raise your voice with, but the things she claimed that Skye had said stunned him.

_Really? Had she said that?_ He thought. _Why? Was he misunderstanding her? No. that's not right. The Dr. must have said so to make him help her. After all how could she be right? If she was then why had Skye married that Dr.'s son?_

Muddled in these thoughts Lucas went to the command centre and climbed up. The men were still standing.

'Anything new? Anything she did?' he asked

'No Dr. Taylor. She did not move around much or actually do anything. She is been in her room since you left.'

'Hmm.' He turned to see terra nova briefly. Seeing that everything was clam, he entered that house, he had so hated.

The lights were not switched on. The house seemed very quite.

'My dear betraying sister?' he called.

No answer

'Skye?'

'Skye?' now he was worried. He went out and asked.

'Where is she?' in a deadly voice.

'Sir, she _is_ inside. We've been here all day. She is inside in her room.' They answered defensively scared. Lucas had not waited for them to complete. He had quickly gone and pounded on her door thrice.

'Yes?' a very soft and weak voice answered.

'Open up.' He ordered angrily.

'Hmm' obeyed the voice. It was quite a few moments, before she opened the door. Once again, she looked ghastly. He eyes were drooping and her face was sallow. The bandages on her head were soaked where she was hurt. She moved very slowly.

'Lucas…' she pleaded frailly. 'Lucas…water.'

'Uh, uh yeah, erm, Come here' seeing her condition made him forget about everything. His arms opened for her to take support. She took it reluctantly. Her body was very hot.

'You have a very high fever.'

'Yeah,'

'Why? Did you not take your pills? Wait here I'll get them.' He left her standing, near the couch. He came back with the pills. Take these.' He said coming close to her.

She lifted her hands loosely but then leaned forward slowly and fell into his arms, unconscious.

'Skye? _Skye?' _he shook her face. ' hey you…get the doctor. Get Dr. Shannon!' he commanded one of the men. He looked down. _Why had she fainted? She had everything she needed, bed, clothes, medicine, water, foo–. shit! _He hadn't asked for the food to be placed in the house. She had not eaten anything the whole day, or the day before!

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Was all he could think as Skye lay in his arms, passed out.

Yet another cliffy! I'm finally enjoying the story, now I have this range of situations for the next chap? Do any of you need something special? It finally gonna be Lucket!—well somehow *happily claps and grins*. Pls. write me something down below. Make my day! Lucket points for those who do :D


	19. Ch 19 nothing more

Hey again everyone. Yep the 19th chapter is ready. Once again, I'd like to wish all of you a happy Diwali. It's actually a five day long celebration so…you must wish everyone whenever you meet them. It's a festival of lights, people light candles & lamps and burst crackers. Its the festival when one of our gods, Rama, won over one of the demons, Ravana, and brought back his wife, Sita, who had been abducted by Ravana. Thus symbolizing victory of good over evil. (I don't know why I gave this trivia, but well no loss in knowing!) like I said it's indian equivalent of Christmas. Similarly, we too give gifts to each other on Diwali.

And as a gift to you all…here is a chapter rather full of lucket…though(spoiler alert) there is not much fluff. Thanks to all those who reviewed.

Also I have found two sites that you might find interesting. They are about the release of the terra nova DVD, which contains the 16-digit code allowing us to register for the site. So anyone who's buying the it please just get over there and make Lucas and Skye fall for each other…. Do upload it on YouTube, for me atleast, cuz I think it's gonna be a long time till they release it in India.

/terra-nova-behind-the-scenes-video/

/terra-nova-motion-comic-story/

now onto chapter 19:-

* * *

><p>It was about 10 minutes that Dr. Shannon had arrived looking angry, she was in her casual but had a bag in a hand. Behind her came the two men, still holding guns.<p>

'where is she?' she asked glaring at Lucas.

'inside here.' He pointed to the room. The doctor quickly went into the room , set her bag down and touched Skye's head, her eyes widened and she huffed at Lucas. She took her pulse and then took out a remote like thing. she switched it and a lase beamed. She scanned Skye's body with it and then it gave a holographic review.

'get me some water.' She said with ought looking up from Skye's scans. Lucas gestured to one of the men and he brought a pitcher and a glass of water to the doctor.

'Pour.' She commanded as if it was obvious. Taking the now filled glass of water, she sprinkled a bit with her hand on Skye. Her eyes fluttered and Lucas drew in a breath ever so lightly.

'L-Lucas?' her, still very weak, voice wavered. Before he could say anything the doctor cut in.

'Skye, dear how are you?' she asked gently, her accent making her sound like piano music.

'Dr. Shannon. Hi. I'm fine.' She came to her senses

'Skye, you have a 103° fever, you look like you've been tortured continuously, you don't look like you've slept in the last 24 hours, you've bandages that don't look like they've been changed since yesterday.. You passed out in a strange man's arms a few minutes ago. And you've not eaten in the last four days. None of this helps your last statement of being fine. So you are _definitely_ _not_ fine.' Dr. Shannon finished her "oh puh-lease!"monologue with a lethal look at Lucas.

Only for a moment Lucas was reminded of his own mother. Then he felt like a schoolboy again, scared of a women standing in front of him, worried he was getting a detention. But then he substantiated that neither situations held. And started defensively angry but voice something else.

'Four days? she's been here only one.' Lucas asked confused

'Well, she was in the clinic for three days, _unconscious_, thanks again to _you_. I thought you'd deduce. ' She scoffed.

'Listen, I—' he started but she turned to look at Skye.

'Anyway, you'll be fine okay, here's a pill that you should take, _after_ you've eaten. You might feel a bit cold for some time, this pill has that side effect, but you can just heat the bed, okay; You two,' she looked at the big stones standing beside Lucas. 'come with me. Take some food. Skye, I should get going; the girls are alone. Take care of yourself since there's no one else around to do so for you.' Giving him another look and turning back to Skye, she smiled with a "you take care, he's a moron" look, that is commonly found on mothers.

It was after a quarter of an hour, that the smell of yummy chicken enlivened the room. They sat on the bed with the delicious food that Dr. Shannon had sent. Skye started eating right from the packed box.

Lucas got a plate from inside and got his food into the plate and ate silently. His thoughts were all swirling around the pretty girl in front of him, who was eating like she had seen food for the first time. After her stomach had finally settled a bit, Skye spoke,

'why are you eating with me?' her voice only curious. He seemed surprised with this, as if he himself did not know why. But the next moment he smirked evilly.

'You know you are the ill and stuff and I really don't want that doctor woman to on my ass. So. And anyway, it's entertaining to eat sitting with an enemy. They are right under your nose and you get to know a few tactics.' He said casually.

'since when did I become your enemy?' sadly.

'since you were a betraying bitch.' He answered coldly. Skye's eyes started tearing and she looked down into her food. A small tear rolled down her cheek. Lucas shook his head with sarcastic "really?" look. He lifted his hand near her face to wipe the tear but Skye moved back.

'Please Skye, we both know, it did not mean anything. It was all a—' Skye had looked up with the most hurt and upset look on her face.

'Go on say it' her voice barely above a whisper, her face streaked with tears.

'we don't want you get worse so let's end this conversation here.' He said, getting up and taking everything off the bed. 'go to sleep. We can continue when you are better, and after I've destroyed this place.' He smiled at her from the door, the smile he had when they met in the Sixers camp. It made your heart flutter and yet made you fear whatever was coming.*

At around 12 in the night the lights went out. Within fifteen minutes of that a soldier had come to the command centre and woke Lucas up from his couch by thumping on the door.

He had to go to check the lights and took him about 45 minutes to sort it out. It appeared that the rovers had taken far too much energy than he had thought. It was going to be fixed the way Lucas had explained it to them, but would take a couple hours to get it right. The men had to go out and get some wood. Lucas had not decided what they'd use to replace the batteries and it would be morning till the solar energy could be turned on.

Finally he had come back to the house. He changed to some newly acquired shorts and took his shirt off, because of the heat and was back on the couch, when he remembered Skye. She must be sleeping but why not check on her?

_Why am I doing this? _he asked himself._ It's only because I want her to get back to normal and then hurt her worse. It would be the better and more ironical thing to do. Getting her ready and then attacking her. Like she had done to me. Yes exactly what she had done to me._

'Skye?' he knocked on the door. 'Skye?'

'hhmhmm?' her voice wavered. _Was she shivering? The doctor woman said that she'd be cold. _Without asking, he entered to see Skye's body cocooned into the blankets. It seemed to be moving. _She is shivering._

'w-what hap-happened t-to the electr-tricity?' her voice came muffled from the blankets.

'there's been a problem, producing the new rovers took up a lot of energy, so the batteries are out an we can't charge them until tomorrow cuz they are solar, so a few men ha—'

'Oh, c-cut it out.' She moaned from underneath her layers of heat.

'fine; the energy is used up so it'll be a couple hours till there be electricity.' He said

'crap!' she whined from underneath.

'what?'

'oh not-thing, ju-just tha- I'll-I'll fffreeze t-till the-then.' She yelled and stammered at the same time.

'no you won't.' he snapped at her, thinking fast.

'I-I will.'

Lucas sighed angrily and berated himself for doing so but his sleepy head did not want to bicker and her shivering was getting to his nerves. He swiftly moved to the other side of the bed, pulled up the layers and got in beside her.

She gasped and his face wrinkled from the loudness of it.

'hush!' he whispered irritated. She breathed in and whispered back, shocked.

'y-you—what are you trying to do?!'

'I'm trying to get you decrease your volume and stop you from getting worse, or you _will_ freeze.'

He put hi arm around her and even though his senses were a little down, he was surprised.

'_why_ the hell are you wearing _this_?'

'I-I did not thi-think, it'd be thi-this b-bad. P-plus th-there's not m-much sele-lection th-that your m-men have go-got me. M-most of it is l-lace and ski-impy cl-clothes. Ha-half my clothes ar-are s-see-throu-through's. ooh.' She said as yet another shiver ran down her spine. She snuggled closer into him. He did not recede but tightened his arms around her.

'Whats your excuse for washing you hair so cold?' he asked taking in the sweet apple like smell of her hair.

'Hey, don't complain, you wouldn't want to smell unwashed hair and body of five days.' she felt him shaking his head. The stubble tickling her collar.

It was after a few silent minutes that she spoke.

'W-why are you doing this?' she asked once again curious.

'Body heat.' He answered curtly.

'I know _that_. We've been through this before.'

'Then I am surprised you are you asking.' was the cold answer she received It might have made her shiver but his arms kept her warm.

She knew he wasn't wearing his shirt. She could feel it beneath her own _very_ thin layer of clothing. He was hot, in every sense. Skye blushed at the idea, feeling heat after a long time and drifted off.

* * *

><p>*-well that is what i felt. i think many would agree with, dont you?<p>

Good right? I hope it is not OOC. I am excited for the morning to come. But for now, it's time for me to go to bed. I wish to wake up and see lots of reviews. Lucket points for all those who do. :-D

Cheers

Mia


	20. Ch 20 let out

hi everyone! how are you all...i hope everyone is fine. i was rather excited for the last chapter as it was the first time both of them let their feelings in a little, but i never got many reviews so i am guessing that it did not do the trick. i hope you all like this chapter, the revelation is coming very soon.

* * *

><p>Lucas shifted a little. He felt good. The bed under him was very nice and soft. The soft thing brushing his face smelled really nice and sweet like apples. The body in his arms fit perfectly with his. It sort of completed his. The head was nicely resting at his collar. Her hands were entwined with his, how nice. Her hands, too, seemed to be made for his. Her bare legs were right beside his. Skye was nicely sleeping in his arms. Everything felt good, after a long time.<p>

_Skye?_

Lucas' eyes snapped open. It was not a dream. She was right there in his arms. Three months earlier, this seemed the perfect setting but now, Lucas fought back the urge to jump only because she might wake up of it. Three months earlier he would have been so happy to be in bed with her, him shirtless and her wearing lace. It would have felt like heaven but now it wasn't.

He untangled himself slowly from her she shifted a little and mumbled but, nevertheless, did not wake. He got off the bed and out the room. He quickly went into the shower and got dressed. He came out and went to the balcony.

He did not know why he had done it. Why had he gone to her, comforted her, he had no idea. Maybe it had been the sleep, or her vulnerability. But should he have exploited it? No. he had decided that he would break her when she was finally strong enough, it would hurt her more. Yet there had been no need to go to her and help her. He tried to distract himself and looked around the settlement.

Terra novans were up and about. People were still scurrying from place to place. He really wished that they stopped acting all panicky and scared. He had no intention to hurt them. Not until they tried getting smart with him. His thoughts slipped back into the room, were Skye was sleeping with that gorgeous peaceful aspect on her face, strands of her hair lightly falling on her face, her eye lashes—

_Snap out of it! _He thought to himself _hasn't she done enough to stop making you admire her?! Anymore and it would be threat, once again. What did she do last time? She ambushed me. She lied to me, she slept with me and then handed me back to my ass of a father. She said she loved me. I cared for her, I loved her, I protected her and she ambushed me. AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN. Every time. And then ultimately, she proved that I was an idiot and married that Shannon moron. No. I can't let it happen again. I'm not letting it happen again. We are done. She's fine now. So from today, we are back to enemies. We are…oh hell, stop thinking about her and her legs. Ughhh!_

Skye turned onto the other side. She stretched her hand to touch Lucas but he wasn't there. Her popped wide. Where was he? Everything had been fine. It had all been fantastic. Why did they have to wake up? Last night came flooding back to her. He had come to sleep with her. He had put his arms around her.

_Then where was he now?_

She got off the bed and looked into the mirror. Her hair was haphazard, as usual. But she looked fine. She yawned spreading her arms and moved towards the door.

There he stood in the balcony, a drink in his hand and back towards her. She moved slowly to the fridge and opened it. There was only the leftovers of last night's yummy food. She shut the fridge hearing a glass being set down on the bar.

'how are you? He asked, voice unhelpfully inscrutable

'uh fine. Thanks. Lucas, about last night,' she said moving away from the fridge and touching the island.

'there's not much food. I'll get the men to have some here.' Cutting in stonily.

'no.' she said chimed in excited. 'I'll go get it. I haven't been out in, like, forever and – what?' she looked at him after hearing a snort.

'you do know that you are imprisoned?' asked a surprisingly cold voice.

'Lucas…'Skye sighed.

'on second thoughts,' he started direfully, 'you should go out, see what I have done to your "home". Go ahead and have a look, talk to them and listen how they are bearing me. Yes, go.' He said, seemingly to himself.

'why do you do this? Have you any– do you have the slightest–just why Lucas?' she cried at him exasperated. 'Why, huh? Why are you such a moron, such a ass, a-a-a total psychopath?!'

'please, Skye' he sneered. 'do we have to go through this every morning? Get on with it. Okay? Get over it.'

'get–over–it?! Then why did you come to me last night? what were you playing at then huh?' she shrieked at him.

Just then there was a knock on the door. They both turned to look at the door angrily. Maddy was standing there looking at them nervously and clutching at the bag at her side. she looked at both of them one by one.

Skye moved back a little. But it was Lucas who recovered first.

'Shannons! Always interrupting' he muttered as he passed to the door, opened it and faced Maddy.

'what?' he asked rudely.

'I'm here to see Skye.' She said strongly, though one could she was a little scared.

'well, you can't, good day.' He scoffed with a smile. He started to shut the door but Maddy stopped him.

'I have hospital duty, so I'm here in place of her doctor, she needs a check. And her medicines need to be checked. Thus, I can.' She answered firmly.

Lucas let out an irritated sigh and murmured, letting her in and shutting the door with a jerk.

'they _never_ give up.'

'hey Skye.' Maddy ignored him. For a moment she looked at Skye up and down and then at Lucas's half open shirt, but appeared to decide not to ask. Skye flushed at what Maddy would think at their appearance.

'Maddy, I—'

Why don't we go to your room, Skye?' she asked cutting her.

'yes, sure.' She paused to look at Lucas. He was back to looking inscrutable.

'I'll be leaving soon, we are going OTG. And, uh there are some terras in that drawer, for the food.'

Skye nodded and brushed past Maddy, who hurried after her, to the room. They sat on the bed. Maddy took out her gadget and started getting on with the work. Skye was speculated the horrors of future if Maddy told anyone her apparent conjecture. Maddy looked up at Skye with nothing but concern.

'anything wrong with me, Maddy?'

'er, no. not really Skye. Look, I don't mean o pry or anything but—'

'don't worry, you can ask.'

'Thanks. Skye, what is going on?' she asked concernedly.

'Thank goodness you asked. Actually nothing.' Skye replied straightly.

'This doesn't _look_ like nothing. Did you two…' she trailed off.

'No, no, hell no.' she said startled that she was right.

'Then, what is all this? First he calls you to stay with him, then you faint in his arms, you are wearing skimpy lace and he's wearing shorts and a nearly open shirt and now you are doing his shopping? And all the things you said, when I had come. I don't know what…' she trailed off again.

Skye was quiet for a moment, amazed at what it all looked like. Of course, this had been Lucas's plan when he had called her to stay under his nose. He knew Skye feared being a traitor to the colony, he knew it would break her to be inculcated as the betrayer once again. He always knew.

'Skye?' Maddy called, pulling Skye out of her thoughts. She sighed. She needed someone to know, she needed a friend. Boylan was away and Josh was locked. She did not know if she could trust Maddy but it felt right and so she broke down.

'Oh Maddy!' she said tears brimming her eyes and head sunk into her hands. She felt her hand on her shoulder.

'Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you Skye?' concern and care filled Maddy's voice. Skye gave a little sob.

'you need to know the whole thing before we come to this, Maddy, please understand, he-he's got a really fluctuating nature. One moment everything is fine but the next all's wrong. He has highs and lows. Please listen to everything before you form any theory, please.' Skye implored Maddy.

'It's okay, I'm here, I'll listen.' She nodded sympathetically. Skye breathed in and started her story, Maddy listened carefully to everything, exclaiming here and there, understanding them and all the while patting her back.

* * *

><p>By the time Skye finished and brought Maddy to the last night it had been an hour and half, she was dressed properly and both their eyes had tears. She took one final sigh and looked at Maddy. She looked overwhelmed.<p>

'Oh Skye!' she exclaimed and flung her hands around Skye. It was a welcome surprise for Skye, who needed someone.

'You–you don't think I am a traitor?' she asked after Maddy had let go of her.

'No. no I don't think that you are a traitor. You fell in love, I would have done the same thing if it was Mark.' Maddy sighed and answered. ' and from what you told me, he did seem sincere. I don't understand. Seeing what he's doing right now, it's him who is the traitor. Don't beat yourself up, what you did is only natural. I can understand. Firstly do you think that Lucas has betrayed you now or – is it from before that you think he was fake?'

'I don't know, he seemed so sincere but with all the things he goes around saying, I really think that he's been lying all along. I just don't know!' tears fell again.

'Okay the first thing we need to do is get you out. You were talking of getting food, let's do that. If Lucas is going to get the portal open again, it's only you who can stop him, even if there is no emotion, you are living with him, get him under you, okay?' Maddy said.

'you could try getting to his feelings, I'm sure you can find a breaking point in him. everyone has a breaking point. Do that Skye and we have terra nova back, do that and maybe we can overcome Lucas. Mom has already been giving some drugs to the men in small doses so that they are not very agile and get a little dumb so things can be carried on. That's how she's been able to meet dad, Josh and Taylor.'

Skye's eyes widened with this new hope.

'Really? That is great, that can be so helpful. It's a great strategy. I'll–I'll try and do it. I'll get Lucas, I'll have my revenge on him, and he'll get a taste of his own medicine now. It's time.' She decided firmly. 'let's go. I tired of this place.'

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later Skye had got everything she needed for the food for over a week, in case Lucas did not allow her to get out again. "a few terras" turned out to be a heap of terra nova coins that could last them a couple months without income.<p>

Terra nova if any different was a little better than the last time Skye had seen it. It was a little normal, no blasts and stuff but there were still broken places here and there. More soldiers were walking around the settlement. They, Skye delightedly observed, had a slightly confused looks.

The two of them were walking towards the command centre when Skye saw the big rovers coming in. Many men rushed to these rovers and started aiding wounded men out of the rovers. They both briskly went to have a closer look.

'Hey, Maddy, come here, we need help.' Screamed another intern and Maddy rushed to her.

'I'll come along,' Skye started hurrying behind her.

'Are you sure?' Maddy asked

'Yes, it's my duty.'

She went on along till she was at the entrance of the hospital. She stopped to look back and froze, her stomach turned unpleasantly. Two men were carrying a bloody-bodied Lucas. His head bleeding from a very deep gash. his harms had cuts and slashes. one of his shins too appeared to be bleeding.

'What happened?' she cried to no one in particular.

'slasher attack.' A voice informed.

* * *

><p>this forms the base for the revelation. there are som easy clues, so guess. also anyonw who reads sherlock fanfiction, have you read "cant stop running" ?. if you have not, rush over now and read if you ship mollyXsherlock.<p>

drop me a line

mia


	21. Ch 21 fish and soup

**Hi everyone! So this is the first the starting or rather the base of the revelation, I hope you all like this chapter. Its been lovely writing this story. Now this story could potentially end within a few chapters and I am planning for it to be a cliffy. So what do you say, a sequel or the complete thing in this one itself?**

**First I'd like to thank **

**Emtheunicorn :you inspire me so much. You write really good and answering all your reviews, they'll clear the misunderstanding soon, though them being together should be a more, lets say, fun and curvy bit. **

**Terranova99 : thank you for being there throughout the story. It's very nice to see your name everytime.**

**Frenchmelanie :I love your story. It's the perfect Lucas story. And yes you've score about 10 Lucket points.**

**Underdogwriter : god, I can't tell you how happy I was to see your name and how happier I was to read your review. I'll just say one thing, very, very soon.**

**Luara78386:thanks for your review, It made me very happy.**

**Guest:it's happening very soon. I hope to receive your view on this chapter too.**

**To all others I wish you all review because otherwise I don't know that the story is going good or not.**

* * *

><p>'Get him in, get him in fast.' She screamed at the two men as she moved in. 'Oh god, Lucas.'<p>

'Skye!' Dr. Shannon's voice exclaimed. 'What are you doing here?'

'Uh, I was allowed out so I came to help, please let me help.'

'From the looks of this place I'll need every hand and brain possible so scrub in. Fast.'

Four minutes later Skye came out to see the place suffocating. It was full of foul smells and moaning, whining men and more hurt men. There was a large group of them sitting at the stair outside and many left lying on moving rollers. She scanned the room for Lucas. He lay on a bed, a nurse working on his arms. She went there.

'I'll take it from here,' she said looking at the nurse Julie, who simply shrugged and went off looking tired from work. Skye took his arm and started cleaning it.

'How is he?' Dr. Shannon inquired a few minutes later, checking his pulse.

He is better, though still a little down, I think he'll b okay in…two hours. And he should then be under survey for maybe, well, a day.'

Oh. Skye, we can't afford to give him a bed for the next two hours, nor a day's surveillance. We don't have enough beds and there are men with worse conditions. What can we do about that?'

Skye thought for a moment.

'Actually, yes. There is one thing that we can do here. I am anyway supposed to stay at the command centre under his check so, why don't I take him back there and get him fine? I mean there's not much I need to do, and if there is anything I'll let you know.' She offered.

'Yes, yes that should be good. I'll get two men to help you take him there. Let me know if you need anything.

'Great.'

she turned to look at maddy coming to her.

'Here, take this and keep it with you.' she said slyly handing her a packet of white powder. 'just mix it in his food and he'll be dumb and stupid.'

* * *

><p>An hour later, Skye had Lucas on his bed, cleaned, bandaged and fast asleep. It was around four in the afternoon. Skye looked over at him. He looked so peaceful and calm. He looked human to her. She went over to the man she loved.<p>

She sat at the bedside and gently stoked his bandaged forehead. She had always liked his wavy hair. Her thoughts turned to the plan she had formed in her head. She would get back at him. This time she would irk him, annoy him, infuriate him until he gave in. it was good, Lucas proofed plan and filled her with hope. Yet it made her feel guilty that she was doing what he accused her of. She was betraying him.

_No you are not betraying him. You betray those who you belong to and you DON'T belong to him. You have nothing with him. But I love him! No the person you loved doesn't exist, he was never there. It was all just a lie. A crazy lie. But I will get back at him. Not now though. He is not good and it would not be right to hurt someone in this condition. Why am I being kind? He had not seen right or wrong, why me then? Well I am better than him, above him and his madness. Not now. The more rewarding bit would be to get him better and then have her revenge. Yes that would be it. She'd nurse him and then defeat him._

She got up angrily and went out. She went into the kitchen where she had put all the food. She would cook something good. She was so hungry. Lucas would need some nutritious food too, not that she cared.

It was a round seven thirty, he stirred. He opened his eyes slowly. The room was dimly lit. he peered around the room and realized that it was his own. After a few seconds, Skye appeared. She bent down, put a hand on his head, and smiled be dazzlingly.

'How are you?' her voice was gentle and soothing.

'Skye? Why am I here? Oh, my head.' He whined wearily. His head hurt with jab.

'You are here because you had a slasher attack when you were out and then most of your men got hurt and wounded. You yourself were quite hurt but now you are fine, you might have few scars but they will be fading in a few days, so there is not much long term problem. You only need to rest for sometime, a day and half, max. And the head ache will go after you have something to eat and take a pill. Now get up and eat something.' She said and held out her hand.

For a moment Lucas did not respond; he simply looked at Skye but then shrugged from weariness and took her hand. He did not care what was going on. He'd do that caring a while later. She helped him sit propped against the pillows.

'How are _you_ now' he asked in a still pained voice.

'Much better, thanks. I have brought quite some food so there might not be any need for food shopping for a week, at least.' She told him from the kitchen and brought in tray of food. Lucas's nose filled with mouthwatering smell. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled.

'Someone is hungry.' Skye announced putting the tray in between and sitting down opposite of him. There were two plates, a bowl of some fish and a bowl of soup.

'Someone is acting fishy.' Lucas suspiciously stated. 'Why are you going to eat with me?'

Skye simply smiled wryly.

'Well principally, as an intern of medicine, I am your nurse. So I should nurse you. Ethically because you are sick, so I should accompany you. And recreationally because you are amusing when you are weak and conveniently, as one evil genius told me once, it is very helpful to eat with your enemies. It helps you learn their tactics.' For a moment Lucas was amazed but then his lips curled to smirk.

'That's rather clever, Skye.' He remarked mockingly with a cocked eyebrow.

'You, yourself said I wasn't stupid, remember.' giving a cold smile to him. Once again a little surprised, he snorted. _She's showing her true colors then. _

'Let's eat, now shall we? I have spent quite some time on this food.'

'How do I know that you are not poisoning me? You look quite happy really.'

'You know it the way I knew that you weren't going to kill me when I came to stay here or the way I knew that you had not tempered with the food Dr. Shannon had sent. Try either. They worked for me.' and she knew he could trust her. she had not put anything in his food. she couldn't get herself to do that. it would bring her down to his level.

Considered this and nodded.

'Fair enough.'

'Now let's eat, because if it goes cold, I'll be really angry

Thus they began eating. They talked quite a little but nothing related to terra nova or them. Everything regarding medicine and physics and chemistry and the people they admired and like came in and out. Lucas would see her laugh and smile himself. It felt as though nothing had ever happened. Everything was forgotten between jokes and laughter. Lucas felt so happy after a very long time.

'Okay, now enough of the fish Lucas. Have the soup.' She told after laughing at his joke regarding how wrong and foolish astrologers were.

'I hate soup. I am not eating this.' he replied.

'If you don't eat food I'll have to force you. And don't make me do that.' She commanded.

'You can't force anything on me. Try me.'

'Oh _god_ Lucas, so stubborn. You leave me no choice but to treat you like a three-year-old baby.' She pouted taking the bowl and the soup in her hands. She took a spoonful and brought it to his mouth.

'Come on already. Open your mouth. You'll be weak if you don't eat this'

'UN-huh. Nope. I've had enough fish to let me be strong'

She sighed and coxed him.

'Come on Lucas, if you have the soup, I'll make some of that fish you told me you liked. Please.'

'Promise?'

'Yes Lucas _promise_.'

'Here then, aaa.' Lucas opened hi s mouth wide. Skye huffed in irritation, took a soupy spoon an dput it into his mouth. She fed him gingerly, taking care f all the drops and the amount of soup he had.

'Hmm, it's good. But I still hate soups.

'This is nothing. Wait till you have my hot saucy soup. That's to die for.'

I am guessing that we Are still only talking about soups. The edible ones. And not innuendos.'

Skye frown for a few seconds then her eyes suddenly went wide.

'I heard the statement again in my head and I— there were no innuendos. I just meant soup. The edible one, only.' Skye said, blushing a little.

'I've always liked that.' He said looking at her cheeks. Skye took in a surprised breath. Then he realized slowly the situation and quickly covered for it adding indifferently. 'It gives away emotion in the people.'

She nodded, knowing that he covering for his fumble but her face did not falter.

'You should take that pill after fifteen minutes and then go to sleep.' She smiled and put the bowl down, got up and went to the door and paused. Then turned and said,

'You know, this is ironical. Both of us acting nice to each other and pretending that there never had been anything.'

'Not, Skye,' his voice clear and frank. 'This isn't acting or pretending. This is the truth. There had never been anything, had there?'

'No, Lucas. Evidently, no.' she took in a sad sigh and said, 'I am happy we had this evening. Anyway, Take that pill okay? And then go to sleep. I am right outside.'

And she left. Leaving Lucas alone with her thoughts and that sweet whiff of her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>i really like doing this to them. both of them have such similar thought and morals. plus i myself coudn't get skye to poison anyone, especially him. Thats a wrap for today, I m going to sleep. *yawn* ooh I do like this chapter. What do you think. The confusion is going to be clear very soon. Do review.<strong>


	22. Ch 22 reality

**Hi everyone! So I am monumentally excited for this chapter, I hope you all like it there's a lot of talking and screaming—unlike the usual me. But for it's worth, it should be good. I re-wrote the whole thing, I hope it's good! Onto it then:**

Skye had twisted and turned that night. It wasn't right somehow. There was something wrong. The Lucas she had loved was the Lucas she had been with tonight. The one who got irritated, the one who was funny and warm and full of entertaining life. What had happened? It clearly wasn't that he had put on a show. This was his true self. Then what had gone wrong.

She finally got up from her light sleep and moved to the kitchen. She made some coffee and sat down with a sandwich. It was fifteen minutes till Lucas woke up.

'Hi' she said nonchalantly.

'Good morning.' He replied with the same indifference.

'How are you?'

Better. The medicine is working. Actually I might be ready to go back to work today.' He said taking coffe and the remaining piece of sandwich.

'Do. But then you would need to change your bandages.'

'Well, you are not a useless captive, then.'

Skye sighed. _Yep no difference on the jerk._

They had their breakfast silently. It was not until he was halfway through the food that Lucas spoke.

'You know, Skye, I am very surprised that you never put any of that stupid drug in my food.' Lucas remarked lightly but Skye stiffened.

'What are you talking about? I don't know what you are saying.' She said trying to keep her voice light and innocent. However, Lucas snorted.

'Skye, you said you remember me knowing that you are not stupid. Though you are clearly quite forgetful.' He told her.

'Lucas, I don't know what drug you are talking about.' She said voice flat, trying not to give away anything.

'Not? Oh then I must see who brought in this.' he said showing her some powder in a little box. Skye looked at it scared that he might know about Dr. Shannon's secret.

'It's not mine.' She said firmly and honestly.

'Oh, I know, it's mine. I found some of the guards really confused and behaving very dumbly. They had it in their drinks. Especially the ones outside the brig. Care to give highlights?' he asked sweetly, coming to her side and looking down at her. Skye shook her head, eyes down.

'Ah, too bad. However, it is surprisingly similar to some of that powder that you left on the kitchen counter. That there.' He said pointing to the packet of powder that Maddy had given to her. _Oh CRAP! _She yelled to herself, berating the stupidity.

'I am sure that it is yours.' He said dangerously looking at her with venom. 'For a moment, I really thought that you might have changed or at least be grateful to me that I still haven't killed you or anyone in your colony, for that matter of fact. I still am wasting the brig space and food on those three little heroes of yours, you know, keeping them alive.'

'Lucas, I did not put anything in your food. Why are you doing this?' she asked plainly.

'Skye, why do you keep asking the same question?' he asked back.

'I keep asking this because I don't understand it. It makes no sense. You were so cool with it all. You were fine with all of it happening. You—you were not lying then, otherwise you are an extremely good actor. Which I know you aren't.' Skye poured out, angrily getting off the chair and facing him.

'Of course I was fine, I was happy for the first time. But then I realized what you'd done. You had me fooled very well. And I am sure you'd know who is or isn't a good actor, seeing that you yourself are an outstanding one.' He said, voice rising along with the previously fallen temperature of the room. Skye had moved away to the hall but stopped.

'Fooled? I never fooled you. It was you who used me, you who- who took all my belief away. You promised me that you'd come, that you loved me and all that crap you'd given me. You knew everything and you used me.' She said, tears forming in her eyes

'Oh shut up! It was you who brought me here, you who got me caught. You ambushed me every time that I trusted you. It was you who "used" me to get your pass into terra nova and my father.' He had come closer to her and she moved back.

'If that was it then why would I release you from the brig? Why would I leave you? Why would I sleep with you?' she shrieked skeptically.'

'That was because you wanted me to believe that you did it all for me and my father was here so you let me go so that I would not create any problem and tell him about what had happened. I would go back and then keep the Sixers away thinking that you love me and so I would not harm the place where you live.' He said circling her.

Skye was stunned by this, she was speechless at what Lucas had speculated. How low he had thrown her. How utterly vicious he had thought of her. She thought it had been about the past times when she had betrayed him. No, it wasn't that he had loved her but then thought she had betrayed him again. It must have been Mira or someone like that who'd planted that thought in his mind. _Oh, she could kill that woman. _Yet, he proved her wrong again.

'And I believed you. I believed you all the time until,' his voice became low and potentially lethal. 'until, I, overcome with my love for you came here, to terra nova, risking my life and hoping, dying for a glimpse of you but then I saw it, I saw you and that Shannon moron, _getting married_ and I realized everything how you'd fooled me, how it had always been a lie.'

Skye eyes popped wide and her head turned to him.

'Shut up! What are you saying? Marrying him? Me marrying Josh?! Are you crazy? Have you completely lost it? I did not get married to him. No. what are you saying? I mean—' she said confuse and annoyed of what he thought.

'Please Skye, STOP LYING, just stop lying to me. I sick of you trying to fool me!' he exploded at her. 'I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU, practically gliding to him, looking pretty, all those girls around you, everything, you put on the rings and kissed, I SAW YOU! You lying, betraying bitch!'

They stood silent for a second. A pin drop would have sounded like a sonic shot. The anger and hatred weighed down the air. It was too loud a silence for Skye it bear. When did that ever happen? Suddenly she realized what he had seen, recollecting what _she _had seen. Lucas standing there hurt, she was in the wedding gown phoebe had made for her. It had actually been him. He had been there during that play. It was all because of that stupid play! But Skye was startled.

'You jerk! You complete bleeding moron, you crazed idiot! You psychotic ASS! For a moment, for a second, you did not think of anything but _that?_ You actually thought that I'd marry Josh? _Marry JOSH?' _she screamed madly possessed.She couldn't controlherself. It was all of it the complete foolishness that made her smack her hand into his face. The sound was crackling. Lucas responded in about 2 seconds, like an infuriated lion he turned to her, but Skye was too fast for him. She was already a few feet away, holding the handle of the door.

'You mad man, I did not marry Josh, it was only an act, only a play for the people, only a story! Nothing more than a drama. Maddy directed it. It was her idea. You've proved it Lucas, you've gloriously proved me were right. I was right in thinking that you couldn't change, that you were not going to change, ever!' Saying that with a poisonous voice and giving him a final disgusted look, she flung open the door and left. The two men outside, who had heard everything, not daring to stop her.

Lucas stood there statued by what he had heard.

**Well, there you got it!. That's your revelation there. What do you all think? How do you think Skye should react? I have hard time deciding it Pls tell if it's worth carrying on. I really don't know which way to go. Each one of you must, I repeat, must review! It took me three days to keep re writing the chapter. You all should tell me what you think of it as it's the most important chapter, yet! And a cliffy…**

**Cheers xxx **

**Mia **


	23. Ch 23 big mistake

Among the things I know about the Lucket girls are facts that they love drama, crazy Lucas and flirty Lucas. Lately I have been thinking that we've been missing crazy Lucas. So here is my part on what he'd do next. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, not many—it broke my heart, people—and then I want to ask how many people are in for continuing this story? I am really confused.

Lucas stood there, his cheek burning with the sensation of that slap. It was such a big shock for him that he did not move for nearly a minute. Then he staggered and fell into the chair.

_No! What Skye was saying was another lie. It should be, just another crazy thing that she had made up. Yet, crazy things were done by him not her. Had it all been just a simple play? If it were, then he had made too big a mistake for Skye to forgive. He had once again screwed everything up, and this time there did not seem to be the remotest hope. Oh man, what had he done. He needed a plan. Yes, a plan would be good. First step…um, conform that he had made a…that there was a problem. But who could confirm that? Who could do that and not–not let others know? Skye had said that Maddy had directed the play…who Maddy? Wait, that'd be the Shannon girl. And she was doing…"an internship at medicine"! First lead—the infirmary._

It took him about ten minutes to call two guard, as he'd sent off the earlier ones, and ask them to get Maddy. At the fifteenth minute they had brought her. She looked disgruntled, clearly at bring summoned by him.

'What do you want?' she asked putting her hands on her hips.

'I want…the two of you idiots to leave.' He answered looking at the guards and adding thoughtfully, 'wait down the stairs.'

Maddy was still looking at him quizzically though her clenched fingers betrayed her fear.

'Please sit, Ms. Shannon.' Lucas said gesturing to the couch. He had decided to do the gentlemen thing, as it was most likely to surprise her. He wasn't surprised, she was taken aback. She sat down, looking at him suspiciously, still scared. It was the planned start, so he began, very gently.

'I wanted to ask you about a few recent events. Tell me what all of you have been doing around terra nova.' He coaxed her gently. But she looked far from convinced.

'What are you getting at, Dr. Taylor?' she asked sharply and icily. Though there was not a speck of respect, Lucas found it not right that such a young girl was calling him that way. He smiled and looked at her.

'Please call me Lucas. Ms. Shannon, can I trust you?' he asked thinking, maybe getting straight to the point would be the best. Yet her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

'What are you getting at then, Lucas?' she uttered his name with a slight emphasis.

'To the point then, was there any sort of play or drama?'

There is no drama that we are doing Lucas, stop trying to—'

'No. no, not that kind of drama. Like a show, a play to be watched'

'Uh-yeah, actually yes, why do you ask?' all fear and suspicion forgotten and replaced by curiosity. 'in fact…I directed, well sort of.' She said jerking her head a little to the side. Lucas felt his stomach drop. _Shit! _

'And Skye was in it.' He said, more to himself. Maddy could practically hear the sadness in his voice. She knew something was wrong, something terribly wrong. But what? She got and went over to where he was standing, back slightly turned to her.

'Lucas, please tell me what is going on? Something is wrong, maybe I can help.' She spoke caringly. She stepped back as he turned, a mad glint that Skye had mentioned vivid in his eyes.

'I've, I've – I've screwed everything up! I've completely blown everything I–I, _shit!' _and he just fell down, collapsed nearly, down. Maddy could see him fall into pieces and he was so vulnerable, she pitied him. She sat on her knees in beside him.

'Lucas, Lucas, please tell me.' He shook his head and buried it into his hands.

'I can't, I can't, not…' his voice trailed off.

'I know. I know, Lucas.' Her voice suddenly strong and deep. She did not why she said this but she knew it had some, even if little, connection to whatever the hell the hell was going on. It did have the effect she had thought of, he was surprised.

'know? Know-know what?' he asked stuttering, clearly playing dumb.

'know. Know about you and–and Skye.'

'I don't—'

'Oh come on! Stop playing dumb. I know what all happened, Skye told. But I did not know that you were such a big ass. But something's not right is it? It was all wrong. What was it?' she asked not missing a beat.

'She told you?'

'Yes.' Omitting the fact that she had been crying then as it likely to worsen his condition.

'Then she's probably made it clear what a complete bast—' but Maddy interjected again, this time with a wrinkled nose.

'I don't want to hear anything accept what went wrong.' Thus, without any option, Lucas told her what had happened. Her eyes grew with every statement. By the end of it, she sat cross-legged beside Lucas who was currently feeling light for the first time that day. She sighed.

'There has to be something we can do. Something to put all right…you should talk to her, Lucas.' It was his turn to sigh sadly.

Ms Shannon, I can't even face her, let alone talking.'

'Maddy.' She said to him smiling. 'My family and friends, albeit very few, call me Maddy.'

He smiled back looking at her. A real smile, she realized how good it looked on his face. It made him look a lot more human.

'Well, Maddy, there really is nothing that I could possibly do. I–I, for the first time in my life I think, don't know what to do.' He looked at her looking sad. Suddenly her face brightened.

'I know what you can do. I know exactly what you need to do!'

I know this is a short chapter but please let it be, it's more fun when chapters are short but effective.

So…not many reviews last time but I am so happy that all those who matter did review and a new person too. I see you all are happy about him being slapped. Well next chapter…no, nothing really. I…I'll just leave you hanging on what will happen next time and it's not…well, nothing! Leave me a review


	24. Ch 24 realized and released

**So hi everyone! I just wanted to update today as it's the historical 12.12.12, I hope you all like this chapter and do review.**

She was so angry that she did not know what to do. She felt as though she could slap him over about twenty more times. It was a deep and overwhelming surge she was dealing with. Mentally, her head did not stop coming with up extremely offensive names for Lucas.

_Urrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!_ Was all she could think of. She walked so furiously, she did not know where she was going. She just knew that she had to keep walking or she didn't know what she would do.

_He had thought SO low of her, he had not at all understood her. And here she had been fawning over how blissful his arms had been, or how nice his smile was or how dashing his stubble looked, or how it would tickle her skin or how drowning his eyes were. _

_Urrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!_

She kept on walking till she stopped in front of a wall. She huffed again and began pacing angrily.

'Skye?' a voice soft and gentle asked her. Bringing calm to her. Skye turned to see Dr. Shannon. She did not acknowledge anything but simply ran to her and hugged her tightly and started crying.

All her pains and all fears and everything Skye felt at that moment she let out through her tears. How frustrated she was. Somewhere, Dr. Shannon was murmuring soothing things but nothing could calm her down. Nothing.

After sometime they were sitting with cups of coffee in hands. Skye was lookinginto her cup and Dr. Shannon looked at her.

Skye, what has happened? You are acting rather…strange.'

'When someone imprisoned in four walls, one might act strange, I guess.' She said to pass the whole thing away into just sadness.

'no there is something else Skye,' she said looking at Skye with a rather disappointed face. Skye thought that letting just a little out would not be a problem.

'It's just that, I feel like somehow I am responsible for all of it.' She said, resignedly.

'Oh dear you are not. You are not at all responsible for all of it. Please don't beat yourself up.' Dr. Shannon fired into her with her caring accent. Skye knew she would not understand, she just smiled at her.

Suddenly, a soldier came running into the office.

'Dr. Taylor asked me to pass it on to Skye,' he looked at the doctor and then at Skye confusedly. 'The equation is reconciled and that he is working on deriving the answer.'

Lucas realized just how intelligent Maddy was the moment she told him her plan. She fired away like crackers, bright and full of surprises. He had quickly dispatched a soldier to pass the message to Skye and, like Maddy had asked, it was coded so as to net less confusion.

After no less than fifteen minutes, he was ready to move out and get on with the plan. It was going to e great if all went by the plan.

He approached the brig at a briskly, trying to act normal. He gave the guards outside a curt nod. They opened the brig door for him.

'you can leave now.'

'But sir—'

'when I say leave. Just LEAVE!' he bellowed and they both hurriedly left. He turned and face his father, who seating in the little light that entered the room. He was looking at him with slight surprise.

'you do know that I am not tied.' He asked, a slight mock in his voice.

'of course I know, I gave the orders.' Lucas scoffed back.

'what are you doing, then?' the commander asked, not trying to hide his surprise.

'I am freeing you. You have to get out and back to the command centre. Freshen up if you want to but don't leave the place and absolutely don't try to do anything smart because I've got that bit covered. I'm gonna ask you stay low. Wait here, I'll get the other two.' Lucas said, quickly moving to the other doors. His father stared at him blankly, severely confused.

'what the hell? What's going on? What are you trying to do now?' he ask incredulously.

'Priorly, I am trying to get you three out and then I am trying to get terra nova back' he answered, _and consequently, I am trying to get my Bucket back, _he added in his head. His father was still staring at him, too shocked to comment. Lucas had finally undone the door on Mr. Shannon's door.

'hey, Shannon, come on get up. It's bail time. Come on and stop giving me such a confused look.' He said quickly and moved to the younger Shannon's door and opening it, moved inside to untie him. Keeping him tied up had seemed a rather pleasurable option then.

'yes, surprise I am untying you, close your mouth.' Lucas told him in response to all the surprise Josh was looking at him with.

'what are you—?'

'did I not just answer that?' he said as Josh got up and without missing a beat punched him square in the face, Lucas fell back a little.

'that's for keeping us prisoned for all this time.'

It took everything Lucas had in himself to refrain from punching Josh back and turning him into pulp.

'yeah, great way to pay back the person who's freeing you.' He said as he regained balance and moved back to the main room, where his and Josh's fathers stood, looking at Lucas disbelievingly. 'Mind you, you are even lucky I am releasing you, I just need your father and my father, you are just the extra baggage.'

'okay so here's the plan,' Lucas started, 'you two will leave this place on by on and try, as hard as you possibly can, not get caught and reach your home, without anyone recognizing. You, commander, will come with me to the command centre and stay there. Here are your jackets. Put them on and reach your place.' Lucas looked at all three of them, and handed them hooded jackets. Mr Shannon, who had not uttered a single word yet spoke.

'why? So you can take commander and torture him for some information you want?' he growled Lucas, once again Lucas kept his fist to himself. He smiled and said,

'no. so I can take the commander and try to save your precious terra nova.'

All three of them looked at Lucas with a mixture of disbelief and confusion. Lucas's impatience was growing and he quickly asked them to get on with it. It was Josh's turn to speak as his father left.

'how is Skye?' he asked looking at Lucas.

She, er, she is fine.

'What did you do to her?' Josh asked suspiciously. Lucas knew that his father was paying complete attention.

'I said she is _fine._ In fact, I just let her out.

'What? You've gotten everything that you wanted from her?'

'What are you implying?' Lucas growled. _What was he implying? What __**would**__ he have done to her? _

'boys, let's keep it down for now, shall we? Josh I think you should move now.' Taylor said calmly and nodded to Josh. He huffed and left.

'Are you telling the truth?' Taylor asked after a Josh had moved out of view.

'yes, I am.' Lucas answered simply.

'Why?'

'Why, what?'

'Why all of sudden you want to save terra nova and set us all free and be an angel?'

'Because realization dawned on me about what a complete ass I have been.'

What, just like that, you suddenly, after five years, realize that you are wrong? All of it just out of the blue?'

'Yep out of the bright blue sky.' Lucas said with a meaning his father could barely understand.

'Is there some…influence of somebody else in this?'

'For now, I'll just tell you this, there is a lot of influence of someone, maybe without that person, I wouldn't have ever known just how big an idiot I am. Please don't ask me for more.' Lucas said looking his father in the eye and speaking honestly.

'but why, why now?' his father asked shaking his head, disbelievingly.

'well, it's not the first time that I am honestly asking you to just accept me and that it would be easier if you did.'

Taylor was stunned to silence and kept quiet, as they both saw through the door, a kid running to his father, who just emerged from the infirmary, and his father lifting him up happily.

I hope you like it. There might be a little delay for beautiful atrocity, as I am continuing yet another story form Sherlock and it had gripped me totally. For those who ship Sherlock and molly, I find their irony just too good to lose, I will be continuing "the final proof". As always, waiting for your reviews. :-D


	25. Ch 25 messages

**hey everyone! i am so sorry it took me so long to answer all your great reviews. thanks once again to all of you. so i m going to extend this story a bit, but we are surely getting closer to the end. but hey, its stile quite some chapters away. this is where lucas starts being the charming lucas we all love.**

**and yes for the ltter, everything in those arrows was cut out, i did it in my word file but he strike-through doesn't come here so pls. bear with that as cut outs by lucas.**

* * *

><p>Skye was still holding the cup dumbfounded. She looked at the soldier, the big confused question mark on her face. She turned and looked at the equally confused Dr. Shannon.<p>

'what is he talking about Skye?' she asked

'I don't know.' Skye said slowly and looked back at the soldier. 'did he say anything else?'

'just that you will get another message soon.'

'O-kay.' She said and looked back into her cup.

'I'll leave now.' The messenger said, turned and left.

'do you know what it means, Skye?' Dr. Shannon asked her once the soldier had disappeared.

Skye shook his head.

'I think I'll just start working here. You don't mind, do you Dr. Shannon? Thanks. Maybe with that second message I'll know.' She said and got up. She worked on the different patients, but half her mind kept thinking about the message.

She thought that something was wrong. _what did he mean by that?_ _What equation? Why would he always try to convince me with stuff? Ughh, how I hate him, him and his psychotic genius_ brain. _I have told him that so many times. In every other place and every other way, yet he does not understand. _

Then, suddenly, she remembered from the better memories she had of Lucas.

_"I can't," she said, her voice wavering again. She gasped, Lucas's teeth biting her neck._

_"Lucas," she hissed, "I hate you."_

_"Yes," Lucas agreed, his mouth hovering over hers, "but you like the attention." His tongue darted out, flicked over her lower lip, made her tremble. "You can't help it, Skye. It's going to happen anyway. Why not with me?" He grinned at the look in her face. "I've factored this equation," he whispered, "and it looks promising. I just need you to help me reconcile it."_

_Skye pushed his shoulders, though her strength had failed her long ago. "I'm not a genius."_

_"You don't have to be," Lucas said, a faint smirk touching his lips. "It's not that kind of an equation."_

_Equation? __**That**__ equation? Had that not been factored when they—Ughhh_! _Yet neither of us has said anything about it. Never mentioned it again, in fact_. _What was he doing? Why was he doing this? it surely must be something mad comig from that mad head of his._

Just then, another solider came carrying a bag. He stood behind her. She turned, thinking it wasa patient she asked.

'Yes, what's the problem?'

'uh, Dr. Taylor gave me this.' he said holding the bag out. She took it with a huff and went into the locker room for some privacy. _What would this be now?_

sitting on the seat, she opened the bag to find a folded sheet on the clothes she had had when in the command centre. She opened the sheet that contained familiar scribbling on them. _A letter._ She started reading it hurrriedly

**Skye,**

**I don't have words to express how utterly sorry I am. I just saw you, in that white dress walking to Josh-boy. It really seemed like you, like you were getting married. I know that I should have Look just try to understand that it was all a misunderstanding. I did not**

**I never wanted you to ****I just could not digest the idea of you marrying Skye. I came to Terra Nova itself to see you; I was dying to see you. Please, please, just understand. I regret it. A lot.**

**I know you won't forgive me ****I know it's not easy to forgive me. Just please do. I am sorry for the way I treated you. It was just my jealousy speaking. I said it all just because I thought you married Josh.**

**I also wanted to tell you that you are free to live wherever and do whatever you want. But then you are not a person one can easily confine. I packed your clothes too, in case you wanted them.**

**Once again, I am sorry. And believe me, even if it's hard to, I will fix it. I am fixing it**

**Lucas.**

**p.s – another message will follow**

_Huh__? _That was all Skye could think. _So now suddenly Lucas is "sorry" for what he did. He hasn't the slightest idea what he has done, and he is "sorry". Taking over colonies, blasting through them, hurting people over some stupid jealousy! And then he wants me to believe him. __**Believe him?! **__Ugghhh! Just how, just how did I fall for him God? _She asked to any supremacy that existed. _And he says that he is fixing it! What other wreck is he causing now!_

'Dr. Shannon! Skye!' Tasha came running, as if on cue, her urgent voice quieting down the whole place.

'yes, yes Tasha. Calm down, we are in the hospital. What is it?' Dr. Taylor scurried over to her and said.

'Dr. Shannon, the commander, the commander and Sheriff Shannon and Josh…they,' she said slowly and staggeringly.

'what about them, Tasha?' Elizabeth Shannon asked anxiously.

'They are not in the brig. And that Lucas jerk was the last person who met them.'

* * *

><p>She pounded on the doors of the command center.<p>

'you can't do this. stop it or we will have to force you. He has not permitted any entry.' One of the guards outside told her angrily.

'oh yeah try me. But I am not moving until your Dr. Taylor comes. So stop stopping me and get him.' She bellowed bossily at them.

'what's all this? Skye! Oh, hi.' Lucas had come out and was surprised to see her. He looked at her sadly.

'what are you doing? Actually, what did you do, huh?' she demanded, confidently looking up at him, challenging him to speak.

'Ai, calm own Skye.' He said raising his hands in front him defensively.

What did you do to Taylor and Josh and his father? What new sickening way have you 'discovered' to torture them? Where are they? Tell me Lucas. Tell me now!' she raged at him. He looked slightly hurt but recovered instantly.

'Skye—' he started with an amazingly soothing voice.

'Oh, don't _Skye_ me. Just tell me what you did to them.' She cut him.

'Would you just come in. I'll tell you everything once you are in.'

Skye stared at him for a moment then huffed and barged in.

'now tell me, what did you do t them? I know it was you last with them but , tell me where they'd be, where are they?' she questioned.

'Easy Skye, easy. I did not do anything to anyone. Not to the commander, not to the sheriff and not to that–that Josh Shannon.' Lucas gestured her to maintain calmness.

'oh, yes , of course you did not. You must have just given them electric shocks, or even sonic shocks if you j-just felt like it or, oh you would have hit them with your crazy old inventions, trying and experimenting if they did work well for hostile environments, right Lucas?' she asked, her voice rising.

'I–I did not do that.' He said quietly. Then shook his head and asked smiling. 'what part of the messages wasn't clear to you?'

'clear to me, Lucas? _You _are telling me about clarity? Right.' She said looking around exasperatedly

'I did tell you that I am fixing the whole thing.' he spoke again, quietly.

'listen, I am done with all your, fixing it and trying and all that crap, just tell me what did you do to them and I'll happily leave.'

'Nothing really.' A rumbling voice sounded from the room, making Skye jump and turn. And there stood Taylor, arms crossed. Legs wide, beard recently cut, a few light bruises but otherwise healthy looking.

'Taylor!' Skye squealed and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

'hush. As much as these doors are sound proof, I don't want anyone to come to know.' Lucas hissed.

'oh, how are you? You look thin, did have anything to eat or has he given you nothing?' she started looking at Taylor up and down worriedly.

'no, Skye I am fine.' Taylor chuckled.

'did he do anything to you?' she asked, giving Lucas half a glance.

'like I said, nothing.' He said smiling.

'where are Josh and mr Shannon?

They are safely at their place. Maddy is probably taking care of them right now.' Lucas supplied, his hand mashed into his pockets, looking at his father and Skye together.

'Oh.' Skye managed to say in her confusion.

'how have you been? He hasn't hurt you, has he' Taylor asked her, putting an arm round her shoulder. Lucas chuckled darkly. Skye smiled at him and said.

'You know, we can talk later. You should rest now. You go and sleep.' She said still smiling.

'yeah you should go, have some rest. Till then I let Skye now what we are basically going to do.' Lucas provided. Taylor hesitantly went to the room and shut the door. No sooner had the door clicked lock, Skye demanded, crossing her arms.

'What do you want? What are you playing at Lucas?' she asked coldly.

'like I said today morning, you do have a bad memory. I have already told you Skye, I wan to your forgiveness and I am freeing Terra nova. Once and for all.'

* * *

><p><strong>so i do hope you like it. pls review. it was fun writing the letter, you knw thinking of how lucas would like to talk to skye, be humble but not absolute. also i know that t<strong>**he equation was reconciled then onl****y, it was just never said so i put it in here.**

**cheers**

**mia :-D**


	26. Ch 26 plans

Skye was amazed with the amount of things and brain Lucas had put into the whole plan. She did not understand why he would be doing this. it really seemed genuine. _But is it?_ She did not want to trust Lucas right now. How could she, when he had betrayed her. She wasn't giving him a second chance. Not now, not ever.

Yet, she had to be a part of the plan. Even if this time Lucas was with them. She had to, because this time Taylor too was with Lucas. Why was he doing so, she did not understand. He was up to something and she had to find out what. However for now, she had to play her part in the plan.

She walked back into the hospital. She had to talk to Maddy about all of this, since she was the only person remotely as intelligent as Lucas. Also she had to deliver Lucas's message that as many terra novan soldiers as possible had to be kept in the hospital and announce them medically to rest.

'Maddy! Oh god. Maddy, come here. Yeah, so we have a plan. But firstly, how's Josh and Mr. Shannon?' she asked anxiously.

'They are fine but nobody knows that they are out.'

'Good, because they are supposed to be out and escaped.'

'Yes, I know. What about the plan that you were talking about?'

'Well, first of all, we have to declare as many as possible terra novans as not very stable or fine. Okay, after that, try to pass out as many as those confusing dugs to the Sixer-phoenix soldiers.' They spoke in anxious whispers.

'Okay. How is Lucas?' Maddy asked looking at Skye.

'What about him?' Skye asked back innocently.

'Nothing just that, well, you talked to him and what happened?' she inquired, shaking her head.

'how do you know that I talked to Lucas?' Skye shot back, her eyes narrowing.

'Well, the plan.' Maddy answered explanatively.

'it could have been mine.' She protested eyebrows up.

'No, but it's not.' Maddy tolerantly stated.

'How do you know?' she questioned.

'Because,' Maddy breathed calmly, though you could hear her exasperation. 'It's mine. Well, bits and pieces.'

Skye stood there for a moment staring at Maddy. Then her eyes narrowed and her voice fell down to an angry undertone.

'What do you mean it's your plan, _Lucas_ explained it to me.'

'Well,' Maddy bit her lip. 'it's more like we discussed it and decided what should be done.'

'What happened, Maddy? What happened that day?' Skye said, still in an undertone.

'uh, we talked. I mean, I had to. He sounded really upset about what happened between you two. Genuinely upset.' Maddy explained.

'Maddy!—'

'Skye, he was very sincere when he spoke about you. He really, really cares about you.' She rushed defensively gentle.

'Maddy, I've heard what it sounds like, that deep and caring voice, his sincere look, his genuine and beautiful eyes, his understanding, I've had it all. He does that. He makes you so comfortable, makes you fall in love with him and then stands up stabs you in the back and right in the heart.' Skye said scornfully, shaking her head from the memories, she turned away.

'Skye, just trust him. Please.' Maddy put her hand on Skye's shoulder.

'Maddy,' Skye spoke, shaking her hand off lightly, 'every time I trust someone, the person usually just let's me fall.' She turned to the door and left. Maddy sighed seeing Skye disappear. She berated herself for doing it but maybe in time what she had done would result positively. _But what if whatever Skye is saying is correct? _Was the last regretting thought that she had before a patient came to her, and she became busy with the plan.

Skye was very flustered. She had not slept for the past thirty six hours. She was continuously hit by strong blows in the sleepless hours. _How could she have done it?! Why would she?! Just why can't people remain loyal to you?! _She thought. She needed some solace. She needed the one person she could trust. She went straight to her home, where she knew she would always find her mother waiting for her.

'Are you sure Lucas?' Taylor asked once again.

'One more time, just one and believe me I am going to go and lock myself in the room. I need to focus, okay. And for the record, yes, I am sure that this plan is going to work.' Lucas told his father irritated. He needed to concentrate. He was sitting, slouching really, on the couch, his hands joined at the tips, resting on his knees and he was looking at spot, eyes wide, trying to think more on the plan.

'Actually, I was referring to you helping us, me.' Taylor ended quietly.

'I thought that was cleared the moment I let you in and did not kill you?' Lucas said absently, still thinking.

'well, it was but just making sure.' Taylor answered.

'Yeah, right. For the 7th time.' It was all the answer he received,

Taylor was rather surprised by his son's actions. He had braced himself for a surprise attack form Lucas, but it never came. Now he did not know what to say to him. Even though Lucas had made pretty clear the he did not want to talk, that he was thinking, Taylor wanted to get everything out of him, especially the reason why he was doing this. yet all of this was going in vein. Taylor gave up for the moment, remembering times form the past when Lucas used to do this very thing.

'I'll go have bath then.' He said and got up. Lucas had not even twitched.

After some time, Taylor came out and went into the bedroom to find something to put on. It was then that he heard some angry thumping from the door, followed by Mira's angrier voice.

'where are they, huh?' she asked, coldly.

Lucas sat there, still thinking.

'Where are they Lucas?' she repeated her voice rising.

'Mira, just stop bothering me all the time. Firstly, I never gave you the permission to barge in. don't ever do that again. Secondly, how would I know? I was the last person to see them, yes, but I left them there, still tied. Your idiots weren't there. It was not my fault.'

'You asked them to leave.' She spat back.

'yes, and I also asked them to come back within twenty minutes. I even called them. _They_ did not pick up, I paged them, and guess what, they were turned off. So you go and talk to _them_. And after that ask them to leave and never come back 'cuz if they do I will _kill_ them. Get it. Now get out. And yes, get your men ready. We are going to look for father dear.'

'you think they are outside?' Mira asked, only a shade of anger remaining.

'obviously.'

'what so obvious.'

'Two major things, here.'

'oh. And what are they, Mr. Genius?'

'Doctor.' He said through gritted teeth. 'The first thing is, you are _obviously _just as stupid as your men. Don't interrupt.' He said putting up a finger and then continued 'and the second thing is that, if they are on the grounds then surely they would have been seen. It's not easily avoidable to miss the commander walking or that the sheriff walking. And if the boy walks maybe no one would come to know but then if he's out so would the other two be. Thus, if they are not on the grounds the _obviously_ they are outside.'

'yes, but they could be wearing something to cover themselves up.' She said after a thought.

'yes, because we have provided them a wardrobe to play dress up with. Excellent Mira.' He said, word oozing with sarcasm and derision. Mira paused and thought for an argument. 'Mira, please, just stop using your brain. How many time do I have to tell your mere attempts at it are pointless and fruitless. Now go and get your men ready.'

Mira looked alarmed at being addressed that way and move close to him muttered poisonously.

'stop acting like you own everything. If it weren't for my men you'd be at your father's feet, working at his shoes. So just don't try to boss me.' Her eyes nig with anger. Lucas smirked back.

'Mira, if it weren't for me, you would have lost any chance and subsequently hope to ever see you deal little girl, so _you_ stop trying to boss me. Now get your men ready, and don't waste more time. And yes, let it be mostly the phoenix soldiers. The terra novan will travel with me.'

'What for?' she said taking a step back and considering.

'because, we don't need any of them to get out and back with their beloved commander to sabotage the whole plan. And anyway, half of them are sick and all of them are useless. So there won't be many, I'll be able to keep an I on them and don't' ask m how, because I've had enough of your dose of stupidity for a day. Just leave.'

Mira huffed again and started leaving when Lucas called.

'and Mira, remember, never to come into my house without permission, you'll regret it a lot if you do.'

After he was sure that she had left, Lucas shut the door and pulled the curtains down.

'you can come out now.' He declared for his father.

'what was all that about?'

Well, she should believe that we are actually coming for you, plus, if the men are all out you can reclaim this place. I'll be leaving with the final regiment of terra novans. With them I'll come back for some kit or something. And yes, don't try to get at me or act smart, because you know that I would have got that covered.' He said smiling angelically and then added.

'the game begins now.'


	27. Ch 27 faking it and making it

**Happy, happy,** **happy new year to everyone! I am so excited for this chapter. Due all my lateness and stuff and also as a new year gift o you all, I made this chapter quite long but it had grown far too long so i had to cut it down. I hope you all like it.**

**I'd like to thank all who reviewed.**

**Guest— I am happy that you like the story so ardently. Your review really made me laugh.**

**Terranova99—I think this chapter should make up for you. **

**I'd like to declare that from this chapter*spoiler*, there will be a lot of Lucket fun. All of you please review because I reached the 90****th**** review and I am so intent on making it 100. Make it a happy new year's gift for me.**

* * *

><p>Those were among the most uneasy hours that Skye had spent in her life. She was completely terrified on all that could possibly happen and a lot more that could possibly go wrong. She was scared for everyone's lives and further worried about Lucas.<br>No. Not worried, she reflected. I am not worried for him, I am worried about what he will do. Yes, how can I ever trust anyone who's has betrayed us all so many time. Over and over again. This time she was not going to trust him. Period.  
>Yet, the decisive stubbornness was overthrown by her caring. She stood in the balcony of the Command centre, worrying how the things were going with the plan Lucas–and Maddy–had woven.<p>

* * *

><p>'Hey Mira, I think this is it.' Lucas declared into the radio in the rover.<p>

'This, here?' Mira's voice asked back.

'I am really thinking over you listening too, Mira. I just announced that we were there, yet you ask back.' Lucas snorted to the radio.

'Whatever.' She said rudely.

'Manners, Mira. Or I should have to reflect back. On whether to get your daughter back or not. You wouldn't do much good to her with this kind of behavior.' He chuckled.

'Lucas, mind your own, business.' Mira growled through gritted teeth.

The rovers went a little further and then stopped. Everyone got off. Lucas climbed out and then turned to the rover to get his stuff out.

'What now?' He heard a snarl from behind.

'It's your second and final chance, if this blows none of you are ever getting , mira, we start work.' He announced without turning.

'What work?'

'What do you mean "what work"? Do you think I brought you here to watch a show?' He asked sarcastically, still not turning.

'You get your men to take this bands and search for a magnetic field.'

He turned and opened the bag to reveal metallic bands in shaped like silver finger-rings. The bag was full of them. Mira looked at him, clueless. Lucas rolled his eyes at her expression.

'Really, Mira?! Have you ever tried to increase your knowledge beyond stones, mud and trees?' He was enjoying it immensely as he saw Mira suppress an urge to punch him.

'Anyway,' he said slowly, taking pleasure. 'Ask your little puppies with guns to take one band and search the grounds, holding it like this. They should look for about fifteen klicks from this area. The thing we are hoping for is a pull on the rings. When you get it radio me. And then I'll come. And I am gonna use this machine-get me the machine, you Reynolds idiot.' He told Reynolds. Mark looked angry, just like Lucas had told him to.

'What machine Taylor?' He asked, still looking a little angry. So it's going by the plan. Lucas thought. He went over to Reynolds and looking at him enraged, whispered;

'Go over to the rover, search a bit an then tell me that there is no machine in it and it's Dr. Taylor, you idiot!' he said his voice rising at the last few words for a cover. 'do you get it or should I make it clearer, you fool!'

'Yes, Dr. Taylor.' Mark said through his teeth, gamely. He went to the rover. Lucas turned back to the people. Ans started saying.

'so we are looking for some kind of pull. If the ring gets attracted to some area, then call some other men and try it with their rings too. If it happens with six or more rings then you call me. And I'll work with the machine—what?' he asked Mark rudely for interrupting him.

'There is no machine back there. _Dr. _Taylor.' He answered.

'There should be. You must have not seen it. Let me see. God you fools have got no eyes.' He said hotly and went to the rover. He checked the whole thing again.

'Mira, come here.' He said from behind.

'What is it now?' she asked warily.

'Start sending these men out. I think we'll have to get back to terra nova.'

'What do you mean?' she asked looking at him suspiciously.

'I mean, that I need to get back to terra nova to get my machine. Without that there is no reason that we are doing this. Without that they are all just dogs roaming with rings in their hands. So I need to get back.'

'Then I'll come.' She said.

'No thank you. I have bared you enough for half the day. And that was with you in another vehicle. I'll go and get back.'

'what if something stupid happens?' she asked.

'Mira, it's me we are talking about. Not you or your men. See you.' He said and got into the rover. 'my regiment, get in. we have to get back. We have work to do.' Lucas could feel the anxiety in him building just few more minutes and it would all be over. It would all be good. The men quickly got in. he also could feel themselves understanding the whole thing. He could practically hear mark thinking.

'are you driving?' the previous driver asked in surprise.

'well, on the speed you got us here, I'd faster run and reach, so yeah I'm driving.' He smirked and said.

'so Mira this is it. we all finally get what we want. till the next time, Mira.' he told her as he started the car. Mira looked at him as if he was going crazy. she just shook her head.

Lucas turned the rover and started towards terra nova, towards his second chances

* * *

><p>Skye was sitting in the balcony now, so tense that someone might think she was experiencing a kind of pain or problem. Her eyes were fixed on the borders of the colony. Anytime now, they might come. <em>He <em>might come. And then Terra nova would be free. Finally free. If, and only if, Lucas had been honest with them. She did not know what he was planning but that Maddy had been a part of the plan, that she knew how everything was going to happen was a small consolation.

Skye was still a little angry with her. But it had slowly reduced when Skye had thought over it for some time. She had realized that Maddy must have only meant good. Yet she was in no mood now to talk to her or thank her. But if what Maddy had done then Skye was surely obliged by her because that would mean that Lucas was really fooled and it had been only a misunderstanding. Not that that was enough to pardon him.

People were walking around the place. By now, almost the whole colony knew that they were once again trying to turn the Sixers out. Everyone was doing what they normally did but the air hung down with the tension. Skye could see Maddy coming out every few minutes to check if mark had returned or not.

Taylor came out from behind and put an arm on her shoulder.

'Skye, you should come in now. You've been out here since they left.' She said.

'Taylor, it almost time. He said that he would come and I want to see if he did mean what he said.

'If he was speaking the truth, then he would return. And if he returns, there shall never be an attack again from them. He was their back bone or rather I should say their brain. He was the one who planned everything—as you must know, he is very good, nearly unbeatable.' He said leaning forward on the railing

'I know, Taylor. Though not as much as you, I too have bared that devious brain.' She said sadly, getting up to join him. It was just like they used to do, but Skye knew that her relation with him had changed, a lot.

'Yes, Skye. I can understand how hard it must be for you to – to agree with him or to even believe him. I never quite understood why it always had to be you.' Taylor wondered out loud. Skye kept quiet, not at all wanting him to know and let him speculate. 'Though I believe it's because I am like your father too, I loved you too as a child.'

_Like father, like son. _Skye thought, remembering how Lucas too had gone on the same track, in fact, on the same place

'Then again, it could be because of your – your connections with the Sixers. He might have thought he could believe you.' He said casually, but Skye knew he resented saying it instantly. He too did not like the mention of her "connection with the Sixers".

'look Skye, I did not—' he started.

'Taylor, it ok.' She stopped him.

'Listen, I completely understand that you would not accept Lucas. He has hurt you a lot. You've gone through too much because of him. So when the question arises of accepting him back, I will consider whatever you say.' Taylor declared with a smile at her. She smiled back. She had always thought that Taylor was very gracious towards her and had always considered her opinion a lot.

'Taylor, it's really kind of you to say that for me. But I think, I think he deserves a second chance.' Skye said without thinking. She was surprised at her own words but knew that they were true. What had happened was between them. If what he said was true then it was just between them, he had kept his promise of never trying to harm terra nova and his father.

'really?' Taylor asked, also surprised.

'yes.' She said smiling at him. 'I of all people know why someone does things, why try to make amends and why as a consequence you should be given a chance. But it all depends on what happens today.' She explained wisely. Taylor's eyebrows rose with a smile.

'As to what you've said about him, yes, it depends on what happens today. We'll see. But, Skye, you've become a wise person I'll say that' He said turning to look at the gates with another smile.

Well, you were my mentor and like you say, everyone our lives have an influence on us—you, mom, Tasha & Hunter, and Josh, Sheriff and Dr. Shannon, Maddy and Lucas too.' She added. He looked at her for a moment. Skye thought that he had maybe thought there was something he did not know, but then he looked back to the gates and she felt relieved. Yet adrenaline rushed through her at his next sentence.

'They are here.' He announced with amazement, straightening up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm. Kind of a cliffy. Sorry to TerraNova99 ;-D <strong>

**cheers and happy regards**

**Mia **


	28. Ch 28 free

Hey! This update is sooner than usual. I hope this chapter is not very OC. Let me know what you all think. Everyone, let's make it 100, please, please.

She turned to see. They were indeed back and clearly there were only four or five rovers that were coming back. Taylor turned and quickly went down the stairs to get the gates. His face bright with happiness.

'He was saying the truth.' Skye whispered to herself. She for an instant was stunned. He had returned. He _had _returned. Then it came to her that there was no more fear of Sixers. Terra nova was once again free. It was free and she felt exhilarated. Happiness surged into her. And she grinned. Lucas was back, Taylor had accepted him and terra nova was free. It was all exactly as it should have been. She saw him get out of his rover. People were gathering around them. Happy voice and relieved cheers could be heard. It must have been those cheers that made her turn and she prance down the stairs, running to the growing crowd.

She ran, happily she ran to him. The cool air brushed her cheeks and she felt exalted. She did not know what had possessed her but it was far too much happiness to consider what she as doing. She wove through the crowd to where he and his father and the other soldiers stood. He was looking around, clearly searching for her. And then his eyes found her. He grinned. She grinned. He had an expectant look on his face. She rushed to him swiftly and a second later his arms were around her.

Skye felt everything, his warmth, his stubble, his soft hair, arms around her. Almost everything that she had craved all those months. But then she came to her senses as she felt the eyes of everyone on them. Especially Taylor. She let go of him and smiled, inwardly berating herself at her stupidity.

'Thank you, Dr. Taylor.' She said composedly. 'Thank you so much for helping us get our home back.' And then she withdrew to Taylor's side. Taylor's face showed some surprised but it went away with her expression of gratefulness.

Lucas's face had gone from delight to dismay to realization and annoyance. Skye momentarily regretted doing that but then was happy that she had. It served him right for what he had done.

Lucas had no missed more than a beat and so smiled and said coolly.

'I am happy to help.'

'Are they coming back?' someone asked from behind.

'Lucas turned and announced with a smile.

'no. the Sixers and the phoenix group are never coming back.'

'how are we supposed to believe you, huh? it was you who got them here in the first place, you who harassed the whole colony the last time too. How do we know that you are not bluffing, eh?' hunter said rudely.

Lucas's face faltered. He did not know what to say but was saved by Maddy coming from marks arms and stating loudly and assuredly.

'well, if he had not been saying the truth, he would not have let Taylor out, he would not have put his own life in danger and gone with the Sixers, and he would not have taken them out either. Without them he has no power and is clearly outdone. He is much more at risk here than out in the open between a group of slashers.'

Lucas could not have looked more relieved. He looked at Maddy gratefully and smiled. Somehow, amidst everything that she was feeling them, Skye did not like that.

'I have made mistakes,' he started voice clear and face sorry. 'I know that, to many of you, they may seem unforgivable,' he looked at Skye for moment. 'but I really ask for you forgiveness. I don't ask for anything but a chance. A chance to redeem myself in all our eyes. After all isn't terra nova about second chances?' he asked with a charming smile at the people and his father.

'I say people,' Jim Shannon said loudly from behind Taylor. 'that we give him a chance, a chance for two months?. I mean he can't really fight us can we. And he if there is anything he does, we can treat him the way we want. And well he has done a lot to get free us from the Sixers.' The sheriff said looking at Lucas, approvingly.

'I say that too,' mark said coming forward, next to Maddy.

'so do i.' Dr. Shannon came forward.

'me too.' Boylan had come ahead and said. He turned and winked at Skye secretly.

'I too request it from all of you, not because he is my son, but because he has proven himself to us today.' Taylor came forward and said earnestly.

'we all also think that he does mean it.' One soldier came ahead and said on behalf of the whole group standing behind him. Lucas seemed surprised at this. He looked at Skye, his eyes expectant. Skye resigned. After all, she could not harass him much if he was not in the colony.

'same here, I believe he should be allowed to live here.' She said, not even daring an eye at him. 'for all that's he has done for the colony today, I think we owe him at least that.'

They all stood their looking at the other people. There seemed to be a murmur of agreement around. Thus Lucas had won.

'Then that's done. Now we should all get back to restoring the colony though this time all the damage seems less, so it would so over soon.' Sheriff Shannon said, reclaiming all attention. Skye could feel that Lucas was watching her. So she quickly went over to where Josh was standing. He had been standing rigidly the whole time and had not even taken part in vouching for Lucas' stay. The sheriff continued telling people how they could proceed and what all had to be done. He relaxed a little when he saw skey coming towards him. She smiled, and he smiled back.

'how are you Josh?' she semi-whispered when she was beside him. He sighed and then smiled.

'I am fine. Much better really. What with Maddy and mom feeding us with so much food. How are you?' he asked interestedly.

'I am good. I was allowed out the day before yesterday.'

'no Skye really, did Lucas – did he do anything to you. He sure did talk about it a lot when he came to the brig.' Josh looked at her seriously.

'Josh I am fine. And no he did not do anything to me. I think he was trying to hold me as a bate or something so you three would not do anything stupid.'

Mom said that you had gotten ill? What happened?'

'Oh, nothing.' She snorted, absently. She was busy watching how Lucas looked at them. She knew his face so well that she could easily detect the anger lurking behind his composure. 'it was just some fatigue and all the drama and stuff. I was just a little tired.'

'are you better?' he asked.

'I am much better Josh. Thanks for caring so much.'

'That's what friends are for.'

'It's funny, some people believe themselves to be geniuses and yet can't do this, they just can't understand.' Skye said eyeing Lucas, who glared back as though he had heard. They stood in silence for some time. The sheriff had finished his speech with saying that terra nova would go back to its normal life and all the celebrations and events would proceed the way they had been planned. He was just about end it all up when Maddy suddenly came ahead and said.

'Taking cue from that, as the event manager I would like to announce, that tomorrow evening would be a celebration, and everyone is invited to come. There will be some dance in the gardens in front of the command centre. The market people, I would request you let your trolleys, be stalls for any food anyone likes to bring for the celebration. All the food is welcome. Thank you.' And everyone dispersed with the invitation.

'Well you'll come wont you?' Josh asked turning to Skye.

'Er, I don't know, maybe.' She said unsure.

'Hey, you have to come. I am finally out and there is party. What happened to the Skye who was a party maniac?' he asked surprised.

'That Skye is tired of the continuous drama in her life.' She said smiling.

'You _have_ to come, Skye.' Josh said in a serious tone. Skye grinned at him. Maddy came from behind to call Josh.

'hey Josh, now that you are out and about, you have to help me with the prep. Oh Skye, hey. You are coming right?' she asked cheerfully.

'uh, I don't know Maddy. I am not really sure that I want to meet everybody and hang out right now.' She said. It was true. The last thing she wanted to do was to meet people and laugh and act cheerful, like everything in the world was alright. Maddy's face had fallen slightly. She was about to begin when Skye quickly said.

'hey, I think I should be getting home. I haven't really spent a lot of time with my mom so, better get going. See you Josh, Maddy.' She turned and started walking towards her house.

'why did you do that?' a startling voice asked from behind. She turned to face Lucas. He stood there, hands stashed into his pockets, looking at her with some little anger.

'why did I do what?' she asked back and turned once again towards her home. He was walking beside her.

'You know what I am talking about. The hug, the thanks-Dr.-Taylor, the I-think-he-should-stay-here-because-he-helped-us, everything. Why bucket?' he asked speeding up to match Skye hasty pace.

'because you did help us, you helped in freeing us and so you deserve a second chance to stay here.'

Skye, you can't win an evasive argument with me. I am the genius remember.' This was enough a taunt to trigger Skye.

'Yes, oh yes, you are the genius who has no sense of doing things. You don't realize anything, genius. I am done. We are done. What part of it remains ambiguous, I don't know but maybe you could take advice about it from Maddy, huh? Okay. Go. Go, and ask her about what you should do about it.' She said stomped of away.

Lucas could not help but smirk at this. _Someone is jealous! _He thought. _Better use it to my advantage_. He grinned to himself and decided that if Skye was going to act stubborn, so would he. Whatever happened, he was going to get her. Still grinning, he returned to the command centre to face his father.

The next chapter is going to be a lot of fun. I think most of you would love it. There will some character introductions to spice up the whole story, if you know what I mean :- D

Cheers

mia


	29. Ch 29 accepted and rejected

Lucas walked behind his father, who was nodding continually at people, giving them those little smiles that Lucas hated. He had always thought that they were completely hypocritical. However, now Lucas did not care. His mind was on something else. Rather, someone else. Some particular one who he thought must be stomping off towards her house with arms tightly entwined, her thoughts, naturally, on him. It was funny how they were both walking in the opposite direction thinking about the one going in the other.

They had reached the command centre. His father had not said a word yet. They climbed just as silently.

_Not a very good sign._ He thought

'You very well know that none of them would have allowed you even near the gates, let alone staying here.'  
>Lucas kept quiet he wanted to tell his father that he would not even step on there, if given his will. Taking his silence as agreement, Taylor continued.<br>'But, for what you have done for us today, I am proud. From what I heard of your plan, you seem to have been working on it for some time. I am glad about that. What made you change your mind about everything?'  
>Lucas thought for a moment.<br>'it had been going on in my mind since the first time terra nova...was under us. But then, the losing made me angry. I could not bear it so…things happened but then there were many things that made me want to try and reconcile. Specially the fact that you had agreed in taking me back and…Skye.' Lucas ended with a sigh.'

'Skye?' asked the commander suspiciously.

'when I had…taken her away, the way she used to talk and the way she trusted you, it was…inspiring….she tried to make me see that–that you were the only family I had, and terra nova was your family too. It was my family too, and like—' he sighed '—like mom said that we have a duty towards our family. We are bound to them no matter what. So.' Lucas explained keeping his eyes trained anywhere but his father.

Taylor did not say anything but smiled at his son encouragingly. He nodded and they, then, moved into their house. Lucas followed him, trying not to grimace. He really had not been looking forward to the father-son talk they were going to have after he had explained himself. He was probably taking them inside so as to not make a scene. Yet Taylor did not begin the way Lucas had expected him to.

'So you'll be staying here.' He said, without even hinting about the talk.

'Uh. Great. I have my stuff in, er, your room so I'll get it all and shift to…the other room.' Lucas said looking around the place. It was very dirty and surely not the way his father liked to keep the place. Yes, he would have to take care of all father found proper. Since the commander was trying to make it easier for Lucas, he too would have to try to do his part.

'Yes, and I'll get some people to fix the whole thing up. Make it better and more comfortable.' He too was looking at the whole room with no particular expression. Lucas had a feeling he was trying not to make a face.

'Thanks.' Lucas said gathering all the papers that were lying on the table and near the sofa.

'Oh,' Taylor said looking at him with a little surprise and started helping Lucas with the papers. 'Uh, yeah, you are always welcome.'

They cleaned silently. Taylor looked over the papers and tried to make conversation.

'So, these calculations? What are they about?' Lucas looked at him from the piles he was separating.

'Uh, they are about the rovers. I was trying to make some new ones, the ones from yesterday. They are bigger and the older ones need an upgrade. Also I was thinking about some other ways to generate energy.' He lied explanatively. They were actually calculations regarding the portal, but since they were being nice to each other, Lucas did not mention it. Taylor looked at him with amazement.

'that would be very helpful. It would help us a lot.'

Lucas merely nodded.

'so are you going to the dance tomorrow?' the commander tried again.

'i'm not sure. I don't know many people around here so. What do you say?' he added thinking again that it would be nicer and would add to the chat. And once again, Taylor was surprised at being asked for opinion.

'I think you should. It would help you get to know the people and since you have two months time to make this work, it would help you get on the better side of people. And you can meet new people.' He said.

'uh okay. I anyway don't have much more to do. I'll go and also help them with the settings.' Lucas added. He was very scared to be left without anything to do. It would surely kill him or demolish his brain. It seemed to Taylor that the whole day for him had been full of surprises. Lucas was now talking to help people with setting up a party! There had to be some strong motivation in this. yet he kept himself from venturing into that area.

It was nearly eight by the time they had cleaned the whole place up and setting Lucas's old room into place for him to sleep. Taylor retired to his room. Lucas himself went to his old room. It had been the only place he had been able to think as a child. It was his den of solace. Yet the room was slightly haunted by the amount of anger and pain that had been fumed out in it. Lucas would cry and hit things whenever he was angry or upset. This room was where he would do all of it.

He used to keep the room full of things that he loved and found solace in. now it only had a table and bed. There were some sheets in front of the bed and a lamp on the table. But it was pretty empty otherwise.

He opened the cupboard door to put in the pile of clothes they had removed from Taylor's room. He saw that all his earlier belongings had been placed in the cupboard with utmost care. There were piled or boxed or filed. His calculations and his earlier plexs were in there kept in a line. So were his books, all lined the way he used to keep them on the table. Then there were his games—all digital and board. All heaped up cleanly. His old clothes too were folded and kept. His whole childhood was kept cleanly folded and piled and heaped in his wardrobe. It was obvious that his father had done it all.

Lucas could feel all the pain that he must have felt then. It was all in how he had arranged it. First came the clothes, then his plexs, then his games and then his books. Lucas felt a lump in his throat. He quickly put the clothes in and shut the cupboard. He went to his bed and the sleep slowly came to him.

When Lucas woke up, the commander had already left the house. He dressed had some fruit, then he left the house. The first thing he saw when he got down was that Maddy and a few other people were already at work. They were decorating the garden.

He went towards her, since she was the only one he knew. She looked at him approach and smiled.

'hi!' she said, still smiling.

'Hey Maddy. This place is going to be a great place after you all re done with it.' She beamed at that and nodded

'Thanks. So what are you up to, today?' She asked, trying to untangle a whole bunch of light series.

'Uh, I don't know. I thought I'd go to the labs for some work on the energy source thing and they are near the hospital so maybe catch Skye, talk to her. What do you say?'

'Oh, then, it's good you came. Today Skye doesn't have work. She is going to come to help us. Many of them are. So why don't you help us here, and try to get to know other people and talk to Skye, too.' She said brightly.

Well, then I am all the help you need. Please tell me what should I do ma'am?' Lucas said smiling at Maddy. He really liked how she was supportive of him.

Sir, you could take some of these lights and start hanging them along the thread between the lamp posts around the park. Here' she said smiling back and handing him the lights.

The next twenty minutes passed for Lucas in solitarily lighting the arena. He was well aware of the eyes that were disgustedly following him. He could feel it on his nape that most of them were thinking what a jerk he was. He did not care. But his father's word flew to his mind reminding him to try and get along with them.

When he was done with the lights, he went back to the table where Maddy was sorting out things for the people to put up. She asked him untangle the big amount of ribbons on the table. After a few minutes of untangling, a pretty girl came up and stood next to him.

'Oh, I hate this untangling business.' She wailed to Maddy.

'oh come on Tara. Try it, maybe Lucas here can help you.' Said she, encouragingly.

'He? He is going to help?' asked she, not troubling to keep her surprise out.

'Of course he is. He is part of the colony now. And I did talk to him. He really seems to have changed. You know, he is very nice.' Said Maddy, so girlish-ly that, for moment, Lucas could not believe it was her speaking. She sounded extremely gossipy. Lucas smiled at this as she added. 'Go on, yeah.'

She had gone on and come closer to him on the table near the tangle of ribbons. She quietly started undoing the mess of ribbons in front of her, though she was not getting any success. It was time for Lucas to jump in and play nice.

'Um, need any help?' asked he with a charming and helpful smile.

'I–uh–yeah.' She stuttered, clearly surprised by his behavior. She handed him the tangle.

'Look, you've got to untangle the whole thing like a know. Just take on strand that you can see clearly and get your fingers through it. Start untangling, the other's will open themselves,' explained he kindly.

'okay, so I take this one?' asked she.

'yep, go ahead, start untangling. Yes, that way.' He prompted. A minute later she had already moved on to the next tangled confusion.

'see, you are already a pro.' He grinned. She giggled. For the next half hour they laughed and chuckled and giggled. Maddy looked at them, pleased by her plan. This was when she saw Skye approaching. Skye had been moving towards them looking at the whole park happily, until her eyes rested on the two people chuckling and giggling in front of a table heaped with a wilderness of pretty ribbons. Maddy saw how Skye face contracted and her eyes fire, and she was sure that Skye still loved Lucas.

'Skye! Hey. Come here.' Called Maddy, she had already decided the next bit of the game.

'Uh, hey Maddy. So how can I help?' asked she trying to avoid setting her eyes on the guffawing pair.

'Um, well I need some help on the ribbons, there,' she pointed to the table. Skye turned to look at her with a "really?! Please-Maddy-i-know-why-you-are-doing-this" look.

'But you obviously don't want to go there. so could help with the stalls there?' Maddy said changing the direction of topic.

'Yeah, sure.' Said Skye. She went ahead and started helping with the setting. After sometime someone came up behind her and asked.

'Need any help?' Skye could not help but roll her eyes at Lucas's question.

'No.' replied she without tuning.

'You sure can't lift these stalls without help' the twinkle in his voice could not but tickle her nerve.

I have others who I can ask for help. Plus, I unlike others can do my own work.' She retorted and tugged the table-stall from one side. Lucas rolled his eyes and helped her lift it from the other side.

'you know, this stubbornness is not going to help you.'

'Look who's speaking.' Muttered she with a snort.

'The "who" is speaking from experience.' He said wisely.

'why are you here Lucas?' she asked as they put the table down. 'Should you not be whining somewhere, or making plans to annoy people?'

'Well, I've done enough of it in the past few days. I am bored' told he simply.

'then, what else do you want. Wait, are you going to ask me for the dance tonight?' she asked, her voice drooping with the heavy sarcasm. 'because, I am not coming with you, never. So, please don't get yourself insulted on that.' She went on with attitude.

'firstly, you will go. I will make you want to go. And secondly, I wasn't going to ask you, cuz I already have date.' Lucas told smiling at her. He pleasurably saw her eyes widen.


	30. Ch 30 celebrations

**Hi! Well we are nearing the end now, it just a few chapter to go now. I'd like to thank dearest terra nova99 for her unwavering support(your questions are soon going to be answered) and emtheunicorn for her lovely ideas and kudos with the your stories girl.**

**I guess all my reviewers vanished due to the long breaks but I am happy that so amny poepl are still reading it. Thnx to you all too. Here's the 30****th**** chapter. I can't believe I reached thirty!.**

'You…you have got a date? Right' Skye laughed. But then she saw how seriously looking at her. She stopped giggling and looked at him. 'you have got a date? Really, who? Lucas if you are assuming that Maddy is going with you let me tell you, and it might come as surprise but, she has a boyfriend.'

Lucas rolled his eyes and said.

'of course I know she has a boyfriend, he helped me out remember? And I would not take Maddy out. She is a kid. She is so young and she's like a sister.'

'Lucas, what's your sister making rate per week?' Skye asked.

'very funny.'

So if it's not Maddy, who is it? Are you taking Zoe out?' Skye asked

'Who's Zoe?' he asked interestedly.

'god! She is Maddy's little sister. She is very small and I assure you that she would not be interested.'

Too bad. But I already have I a date or I would have asked ou for girls.'

Skye looked at him surprised.

'fine!' enjoy your date!'

Lucas was left standing alone once again. It ws some time till the commander had sent for Lucas. Lucas climbed up the command centre to find its master standing and watching the settings going on in front.

'Yes?' Lucas asked.

'What are we going to do?'

'About what?'

'The Sixer families are still here.' His father said gravely. ' a few women came to me today. They have children and they don't have their families…it's not going to be fine. I know we decided that we will see what happens when the Sixers return but what about the families?'

'You really think that I did not think about that? They would come, of course they would, but the families will be keeping as baits. And—'

'Lucas, they are families...women and kids. We are not treating them as baits.' His father said angrily.

'We have to.' Lucas, triggered, snapped,

'It is not going to happen.' He shot back

'It happens. It happened and there is nothing stopping me. that's what happened in Somalia.' Lucas answered almost yelling.

'We are above that Lucas.' Bellowed the father. 'And you know how it ended. We don't want that happening again.'

Lucas huffed. He turned and went down. He kept walking till he had reached a bench in some park where kids were playing.

He needed to think. What were they going to do. His father had been right. They were above those sick jerks. But what were they going to do. He put his head in his hands.

Some small hand came to his shoulder. Lucas looked up surprised. Ginger stood there smiling at him.

'Hi, Lucas!' she said cheerfully.

'Ginger!' he exclaimed happily 'hi!'

'It's been so long since we met. I am still upset about that you know.' Said she jumping next to him.

'I am really sorry about all that gin. Really.' Said Lucas sincerely.

'Yeah. It's okay.'

'So what's new with you?' he asked absently.

Not much but you know my dad has not come back for two days now and yesterday mom would not let me watch you all come back. She is very angry with you and that white bearded person. She called him many bad names.'

Lucas realized that one of the men he had shut out had been ginger's father. This did not make him feel any better. But he knew what he was going to do. He was going to get each family back together. The plan formulated very quickly and was read y by the time ginger said that she would return to playing. Lucas was once again excited. But now it was the time to wait. To wait for them to strike. And to wait for Skye to come and see him at the dance with his _date_.

Lucas had discussed the plan with his father who had amazedly permitted it. He seemed very happy with it. He gave Lucas some new sets of clothes from some place he'd called "_Phoebe's_". Lucas had put on a deep blue shirt and black jeans. He went out in the balcony to see that the celebration had already started.

'Hmm. They are good fit.' Taylor's voice remarked.

'Yeah. They are good. Thanks.'

'Don't mention it. Shall we proceed then?' they left the centre and went to the garden where Lucas stopped. Taylor turned his head at him with question.

'I have to go and get someone.' He said slowly.

'date?' the commander inquired interestedly.

'uh-yeah'

'Go ahead. You are working hard to be a part of the colony. Good. I'll see you then.' He approved and went into the park.

Lucas turned and walked to the house that told and knocked on the door.

'just a second.' A hurried voice informed.

A minute later, the door opened and out walked Tara. She was more dressed and made up then almost any of the women Lucas had seen till then. She had long fake lashes, fake nails, fake height, fake maroon cheeks, fake red—god so red—lips and fake powdered up skin. She even smiled almost fakely, as though making sure that none of things that were done o make the fake face up would be wrong. She looked very pretty and nice but, alas, fake. Lucas sighed inwardly.

'you look beautiful!' he faked, going with the theme.

'aww. Thanks.' She said squealing. He smiled. This is for you.' He said handing her a some flowers he had picked up on the way.

'Aww. thanks' She squealed again. She went in and put them inside somewhere.

'ready?' Lucas asked.

'Yep.'

Thus they left. However, their leaving was less noisier than their arriving. Many people turned their heads as Lucas and fake-princess Tara walked in. everyone either gave them surprised looks or whispered after they had moved on.

The park had come alive. It was beating to the music and swinging to everyone's feet. People were taking the drink s and the food and it was lit with the lamps and lights that Lucas had put. Everyone seemed s happy. The boys all looked hip and punk and mad and very little looked normal. The girls—Lucas amazedly noted—were looking all glamorous and, well, fake. Yet quite a few stood out as veritable . The men and women all looked good but not showy.

Lucas searched the whole party. There were many people. He finally found the dirty blonde hair he was seeking. She was chatting happily with Josh. Laughing and clapping. He could feel the anger rising when he saw her that way.

'is it not fun?' Tara's voice beside him asked. He had for a second forgotten Tara.

'uh yeah'

'Let's dance?' she asked enthusiastically.

'yeah, let have something to drink first though.' He suggested. But she pouted like a little baby.

'no, let dance Lucas please, please.'

'Uh, okay' he said without a choice. They went to the dance floor and Tara twisted and turned like the stars from time had left back. She completely rocked the floor. He too for some time forgot the tension and moved to the beats.

Lucas could feel Skye's eyes, along with many other wary eyes on him. He cared for only one and so he brought Tara a respectable bit closer and danced.

The song ended and everyone cheered. What followed were some other fast and heavy metal songs when they got off the floor. They went laughing and giggling to the refreshments. Skye and Josh too had come to that stand.

'Nice moves' Josh told Tara.

'Thanks.' She said cheerily. Do you want dance the next one? Lucas, could I go with him for the next one? Please?'

'Yeah, sure, if Skye doesn't mind.' He looked at her, his eyes twinkling. Josh looked at her too expectantly. She shrugged and they both left talking excitedly. Lucas inched next to Skye grinning.

'He can dance?' he asked in surprise.

'Yes, much better than you really.'

'Well you can't expect me to practice dancing, when I was out there alone and vulnerable in the jungle. Do you?' he asked earnestly.

'You—vulnerable? Lucas I don't think you've ever been vulnerable to anyone.'

'You of all people should know that I have always been very vulnerable. I was most vulnerable to you, was I not? And then I was with my father, vulnerable little son, and of course in Somalia…' the sentence trailed off. His voice hitched a little and went lower. Skye wished she had not reminded him of Somalia, knowing full well that it was one of his worst memories.

'Sorry.' Said she earnestly.

'What did you just say?' he asked as though he had not heard her.

'I said sorry, Lucas, for reminding you about-about Somalia.' She repeated loudly.

'You don't seem to mean it.' Said he grinning

'I do mean it.'

'You can always make up for it.' He said casually.

'How?' asked she her eyes narrowing.

'Dance with me.' he grinned audaciously.

**I love cliffys. See you the next chapter.**

**Cheers **

**mia**


	31. Ch 31 dance with me

'Dance with you?' she asked skeptically.

'yeah dance with me.'

'No.'

'Why?'.

'you are you and I am me. So.'

'Well that did not seem to bother you when we—'him

'Lucas!' she hissed frantically

'When we—' he drawled.

'Don't you dare!' she said direly. Lucas was now openly grinning.

'If you don't dance with me right now, I am going to tell him,' he said gesturing to Josh. She turned to look at him and Lucas watched, gleefully, her eyes grow wide. He went up to stand behind her and whispered in her ears;

'Or…I could tell my father.' Lucas said and both their heads turned to where he was standing. Skye turned so fast that she sent Lucas step back.

'You are not going to utter a word.' She said dangerously.

'Or what you are gonna throw me down and have your wicked way with me? it's a bad idea negotiating with me when my head is set. Dance with me or I tell.' He grinned and crossed his arms.

'You…' she sighed. And went to stand beside him, she braced herself and said. 'Don't do anything to make me regret it.'

'Oh it's going to be memorable.' He said taking her hand and walking to the floor. The music had slowed down some time ago. Lucas halted and placed a hand on her back and kept the other one in his. She too lightly put her hand on his shoulders and they started dancing. Skye could not help but look into his glorious green—oh such glorious green—eyes. It was magical and they entered into their own reverie, however much Skye tried to avert her eyes, she could not.

No doubt, the eyes turned and surprised whispering commenced. Yet neither cared. They danced. Each's parents stared, other dancers stared, their dates glared, yet they kept dancing. Smiling and grinning from their own ocular communications. No rule followed, no step true, they dance from heart. Song after song they did so. Finally when the fourth song ended, Skye sighed and looked away. She saw Tasha stare at her and stopped. Lucas too looked and saw his father looking at him curiously.

They went back to the refreshment stands. Both in an equal amount of embarrassment, but delight lingered behind it. Skye felt as if she had suddenly come alive. She felt shudders travelling each and every vein. Lucas thought that every atom in him was in flux. He knew Skye had forgiven him the moment their eyes had locked. He had won finally.

Seeing Josh trying to get to them Lucas took Skye's hand and swiftly led them out of the park. Crane his neck as much as he might, Josh could not spot them.

'Lucas! Lucas what are you doing?' Skye hissed at him startled.

'Taking you somewhere without constant scrutiny.' He answered. He took her to another park where the music could still be heard.

'Here.' He came to a halt. 'Here right here, yes.'

'Right here what? The best acoustics?' she asked looking around.

'We met the first time here. The very first time, back then when you were new.' Skye's eyes widened. She tried to remember and realized that it was indeed the place, the spot, where they had first met.

Lucas put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He once again started moving to the rhythm. And Skye smiled. He twisted and twirled her and spun her around and they laughed loudly enjoying themselves thoroughly.

The music slowed down again. And he pulled her to himself. They looked into one another's delighted eyes. It was this only that gave Lucas to return to himself.

'Bucket,' started he, tenderly.

Skye's face lit at her name. How she had craved to be called so by him.

'Bucket, do you forgive me?' the sincerity gushed through his word, his voice and his eyes. She smiled Lucas' favorite smiled.

'yes.' She confirmed in a sigh. Lucas smiled back at her. The he frowned

'Why?' he asked and muttered quietly through his teeth 'I know I don't deserve it.'

'Because, I saw my Lucas today. I was with my Lucas today. Not Dr. Taylor. Lucas Taylor, my genius.' She said proudly, tears threatening to come. Her smiled grew with each word. Lucas too beamed. they had stopped moving now. Lucas thought it was the perfect time. He inched forward. Skye just needed some beckoning and moved in slowly albeit confidently. Their lips barely brushed there was a very loud blast. Their heads turned. Some one seemed to have bombed the entrance.

'Sixers!' someone bellowed frantically and one of Skye's worst nightmares came true.


	32. Ch 32 attack

Lucas looked at her glowering eyes. They the mad streak in her. The gun held in her hand, pointing to his head. He was being held by three Sixer men.

'You have to pay, Lucas. For what you have done, I have had enough, enough of you.' She said venomously.

'Mira…' Taylor said from the arms of her soldiers. 'Mira, don't do it. Your fight is with me, not my son.'

'You hope that I will let your child live while he is keeping me from mine? That is stupid Taylor. And our fight is different. Me and your son have a battle of our own.'

'Don't kill him.' Jim Shannon said. His neck was tightly held from behind by another solider.

'You really think that by saying this one by one, I am going to obey?' she said mimicking a baby. 'Huh, Shannon?'

'What do you want Mira?' he said roughly.

'I want revenge.' Her fingers tightened around the handle of the gun. One dirty finger moved to the trigger, she would finally relish.

'Noooooooo.' A voice bellowed, she came running and stood in front of Lucas. 'You can't kill him.'

Then a gunshot silenced everything forever.

**A couple hours earlier…**

Lucas and Skye were still holding hands. Skye looked back at him, eyes full of fear.

'They are back.' Theybothwhispered.

'I have to go.' Lucas said turning.

'after what you have done? they will kill you the moment any of 'em lay an eye on you.'

'everybody is there. nearly the whole terra nova. If one bomb hits the park, it's over.' He told her. She tightened he grasp on his arm.

'Lucas…' she said helplessly

'you stay here. I don't want you to move. Stay put and out of sight.' He said lightly passing a hand on her face and producing a gun from behind. Skye raised her eyebrows at him.

'And that is essential for a party?' she asked sarcastically.

'I keep it just in case.' He said defiantly an coming close to her. 'this is the last time they are here okay. I promise.'

'yeah I am tired of turning them out now.' She said. Their heads together like what they had been in the Sixer camp. Another loud bang and the gate seemed to be falling once again. There were many more cries.

'promise me you will not od anything dangerous.' He told her. She merely smiled. 'I am really looking forward to finishing the earlier business.'

'Come back to me in one piece and we will' she said nodding. He stepped back and started to leave.

'stay alive.' She called anxiously. He was sprinting towards the park and raised his hand for a thumps up. Skye looked at him for sometime then scurried off to hide behind a bush, readying the gun if any one came that way. There was continuous blasts and sonic bangs all around. Skye was extremely scared, more so for all the loved ones she had out there.

She thought of Josh, Taylor, her mother, Lucas! She felt very foolish and cowardly sitting there hiding when out of the four would be fighting. She knew it was a war. It had been coming on forever. There were many men from the other side, far too many for now when terra nova wasn't ready. The ground under her was shaking from the blasts and bangs. Some where she could hear children crying, screams echoed from everywhere. She had to go. What if something happened to –– no. They needed every hand they could have.

She got up, tucked the gun in her belt below her shirt and was ready to go. She would help save terra nova.

Lucas knew that the battle was going to be very hard, seeing the number of men that were against them. They weren't even ready. People were fighting already. But her noticed one thing, there were very less Sixer men with guns, though they should not have any guns according to his plan. How did they get these he never knew. Mira was fighting a combat with Jim Shannon his father was fighting with the phoenix commander, Josh was fighting the carter person, and Mark was fighting another big burly man. Each one of them was punching the other and all around him, Lucas saw people fighting. The women too had started beating the men and everyone was simply hitting, punching, screaming and moving.

Yet there were bangs and many had fallen down. He heard a big scream somewhere, whirled to see Maddy being hit by one man with a red puffy eye. Before Lucas could even think he punched the man right in face and then in the stomach and had him down in minute. He punched him again and again, till he knew that he completely unconscious.

'Lucas! Where were you?' she asked in a pained voice.

'Maddy, you should get to your house,' he ordered.

'No, I am fighting.' She yelled stubbornly, as Lucas tackled another man.

Someone came from another side. He was about to hit him when Maddy hit him with a chair.

'I am useful.' She announced.

'It's too dangerous, you could get really hurt.' He bellowed from another man.

'I don't care.' She said, after hitting a man right in the gut.

'Fight away then.' He said knowing that she headstrong.

Skye ran out of her hiding to find people to fight with but that was no big trouble for within 50 yards there was a gruff man fighting a brave teen boy she knew. Skye ran in just as he was about to punch the air out of the boy. She hit him right in the face with the gun's handle. He swaggered back but then regained hi balance and was going to slap her when she hit him once again in the stomach and the boy then hit him with a big stone. He lay ther unconscious.

'Is he…dead?' the boy asked uncertainly.

'No, just unconscious. Now you what were you thinking trying to fight him?'

'I–'

'He could have turned you into squash.'

'He tried to hit my mom.' The boy said angrily.

'Oh. Uh, look you should have called for help—' Skye repaired.

'I did but no one cam and so I had to.'

Look get back to your house and take care of you mother and next time use a knife instead of hands.' She said smiling. The boy thanked her and quickly ran back. Skye ran ahead in to the park where the fight was going on. Maddy was trying to fend of two men. Skye joined in swiftly.

'Skye! Lucas said you were supposed to hide. They will kill you if the Sixers see you.' She yelled form one of the men.

'Apparently they are intent on killing anyone from terra nova, so no big deal.' As she stepped back missing a shattering punch by an inch. The an she was fighting was rather burly and very scary. Ten minutes were enough to make them both unconscious people were still fighting, and fighting, Skye wondered how long this would go on as it had already been an hour or so.

She turned to look for Lucas, but he was not there.

'Do you know where Lucas is?' she yelled over the noise. Maddy shook her head, with a frantic look on her face and then began fighting with another Sixer woman who had launched herself on her…

'They went to the next park, he and Taylor.' Someone screamed. She was about to run when the man she had fought with earlier came at her.

'You! You beat me. I ain't letting you go.' He jumped to punch her, perhaps kill her, but was tackled down but none other than Josh. She looked at him punching the offender.

'Go Skye.' He ordered loudly.

'I owe you Josh.' she thanked. Skye ran, without thinking and winding through the people g.

Everywhere there were people lying, alive or not she could not ascertain. But without pondering she breezed past them, she would find Lucas and fight along him and Taylor.

She saw him. Lucas looked at Mira repulsively. She looked delirious and demented. The gun held in her hand, pointing to his head. He was being held by three Sixer men.

'You have to pay, Lucas. For what you have done, I have had enough, enough of you.' She said venomously.

'Mira…' Taylor said from the arms of her soldiers. 'Mira, don't do it. Your fight is with me, not my son.'

'You hope that I will let your child live while he is keeping me from mine? That is stupid Taylor. And our fight is different. I and your son have a battle of our own.' She screamed at him.

'Don't kill him.' Jim Shannon said. His neck was tightly held from behind by another solider.

'You really think that by saying this one by one, I am going to obey?' she said mimicking a baby and laughed brainsickly. 'Huh, Shannon?'

'What do you want Mira?' he said roughly.

'I want revenge.' Her fingers tightened around the handle of the gun. One dirty finger moved to the trigger, she would finally relish.

Skye had to stop her or one by one she _would_ kill him and then every important man of her life.

'Noooooooo.' She screamed at the top her lungs. The heads turned towards her, each face with a different expression, Lucas, Mira and Taylor, maybe the extremes. Lucas showed astonishment and dread; Mira, surprise and Taylor looked like he had lost his last card. She came running and stood in front of Lucas. The men had left Lucas, whose hands moved mechanically to her waist

'You can't kill him.' She cried.

There was an ear piercing gunshot, two women screamed, and then silenced everything forever.


End file.
